<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marco’s Home for Lost Boys by GleefullyCaptainSwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227849">Marco’s Home for Lost Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefullyCaptainSwan/pseuds/GleefullyCaptainSwan'>GleefullyCaptainSwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marco's Home for Lost Boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefullyCaptainSwan/pseuds/GleefullyCaptainSwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Doe is a survivor. She’s had 4 homes in her first six years of life. Not that she would call them home. Because they are most definitely not her home. </p>
<p>But when she winds up on the docks in a town called Storybrooke, she's surprised to learn that finding a home here ends up being the easy part. </p>
<p>Marco’s Home for Lost Boys...and now one little lost girl. </p>
<p>Turns out the hard part is growing up with 5 brothers, especially when one of them makes her feel like maybe she'd be ok with not running anymore.</p>
<p>But growing up is hard to do!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marco's Home for Lost Boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2301629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Run, Emma Run!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been reading CS fanfiction during the pandemic and haven’t written anything since my Glee days. But this story came to me and it wouldn’t get out of my head, so here I go trying something I am not sure I’m comfortable with yet.<br/>There will be some discussions or scenes of violence, curse words, references to uncomfortable situations with a child and a foster parent, and maybe some sexy times in the later chapters. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I will try and update as often as I can.<br/>The story will go between Emma and Killian’s POV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  
</h3><h3>Chapter One: Run Emma Run!</h3>
<p>Emma was not afraid of the dark. She did not share the same nightmares as other six-year-old girls. She had never believed in fictional monsters that hid under the bed. She knew there were no beasts with large toes and blue hair waiting in her closet to jump out and scare her while she slept in her cozy bed.<br/>
No, Emma’s monsters tip toed quietly in the night, whispering in the dark as they touched her hair and told her to lay still while they peeked under the covers at her bare legs.</p>
<p>Emma’s monsters had flesh, dark eyes, and rough hands. But she was not afraid of the dark. The darkness was a friend to her. She found ways to use it to hide herself away. This would anger the man with the dark eyes, but he would give up on his search for her to avoid creating noise in a quiet house.</p>
<p>She had only been here a few weeks, at the home with the man and the dark eyes. Her fourth home in 6 years. She knew he would come again tonight.</p>
<p>
  <em>I am not afraid.</em>
</p>
<p>In the last few days, he had become braver, his breath hitching as he reached out to touch the skin at her waist before stepping back into the dark and watching her sleep.</p>
<p>She knew she could not stay here anymore. She was cursed. Never finding a home where she could stay for long. She wasn’t like other six-year-olds. Emma Doe was a survivor.</p>
<p>She skipped breakfast the next morning, gathering her things and shoving them under the bed. She would wait for the darkness to come and run before the dark eyes came to consume her again.</p>
<p>~<br/>
She wakes with a start, curled in her cramped corner, and wonders if anyone knows she is missing yet. She hopes that she has gotten far enough away from Boston.<br/>
Her stomach growls. Digging through her bag all she finds is wrappers. She knows she needs to eat soon so she stands from her corner, stretching her legs as she wobbles across the metal floor and pushes the grate an inch to peer into the void.</p>
<p>She can see the docks from where she stands. There is silence all around her except for the echo of her tiny steps as she inches out the door on a quest to find something to stop the sounds growing louder in her belly.</p>
<p>~<br/>
“You lost?”</p>
<p>Emma spun around quickly looking for anywhere she could run as the boy approached her.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s ok, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He spoke softly as he stepped closer to her.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” He asked, bending onto his knee to meet her eyes. She stepped backward toward the trash can she was just ransacking through.</p>
<p>“Ah, the silent type.” His mouth turned up in a soft smile. “It’s ok, you look hungry. Are you hungry?” He dug into his pocket and produced a small bag of nuts. “It’s ok, you can trust me.”</p>
<p>Emma thought about taking the food, her stomach was still grumbling. But trust. No Emma didn’t trust anyone.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m starving.” He shrugged and stood, taking a few nuts from the bag and dropping them in his mouth.</p>
<p>Emma stared up at the boy. He didn’t look scary. In fact, quite the opposite. She didn’t want to trust him, but she was hungry. She stepped forward and held out her hand.</p>
<p>“Thought you might change your mind.” He chuckled as he poured out a few of the mixed nuts into her hand. She grabbed them before retreating behind the can and savoring the nuts one by one.</p>
<p>“August, what are you doing down here?” Emma looked up quickly to see a short fat man coming toward the boy and she ducked down behind the can.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Leroy, I was just taking a short cut.” The boy pushed his hands into his pockets and shifted back on his feet.</p>
<p>“You know you aren’t supposed to be down here, it’s locked for a reason boy.” The man looked stern and Emma curled into herself, her hands covering her ears as she stared at her shoes.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah I’m sorry about that.” His voice got quieter and Emma squeezed her eyes shut.</p>
<p>“What? Speak up boy I can’t hear…. What girl?” The voices stopped suddenly. “Oh.”</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and stared upward as a man’s face came into view, staring at her from above. She slammed her eyes shut again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Run, Emma, Run!</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s ok there little girl, we ain’t gonna hurt ya.” There was another shuffle and more whispering.</p>
<p>“She was just standing there when I walked by.” The boy whispered.</p>
<p>“We better take her to the Sheriff and find out who’s missing a kid.” Emma jumped up and started to run before she felt arms wrap around her and she fell to the ground crying.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s ok.” She looked up to see the boy leaning beside her. “We just want to make sure you’re ok. No one’s going to hurt you, I promise.” He said with a smile that made her want to believe him. She pushed away from him wanting to go back to her hiding spot where she felt safe.</p>
<p>“Look, if you come with me, I will make sure you get some food, I’ll stay with you, if that helps.”</p>
<p>She frowned. She couldn’t go back to her hiding spot now. They would definitely come searching for her. And she was still really hungry. She looked once more at the boy, his smile still on his face as he reached his hand out for hers.</p>
<p>She quickly pulled her hand away from him but stood from her spot and yanked her shirt down firmly before making the decision to walk past him toward the angry little man still staring at the scene unfolding before him.</p>
<p>“Ok little girl lets go see if we can find your mom and dad” He grumbled as he gestured toward the boy. “I can’t be having kids hanging out at my docks, that means you too August.”</p>
<p>“it was just a short cut.” He spit back.</p>
<p>“Still against the rules and I ain’t no babysitter.” The man gruffed.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The police station was small and cold as she sat on the chair opposite a small desk. The man behind the desk was typing furiously into his computer. He banged the side of the monitor with a thump and looked up at her.</p>
<p>“Do you want to tell me your name?” She looked down at her feet and shrugged.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m no one.</em>
</p>
<p>“She doesn’t talk.” The boy who they called August spoke from the chair beside her. He gave her a small grin and a nod.</p>
<p>“Ok well that’s gonna make it a lot harder to find her don’t ya think kid?”</p>
<p>“Can I go now?” The angry man from the docks had been standing near the back door and seemed eager to not be hanging around the police station or the man in the hat sitting in front of her.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on Leroy, it’s been about 2 weeks since the last time you spent the night in my cage, so eager to take off already?”</p>
<p>“Listen Sheriff Humbert, I brought the kid here, I got no need for a kid and I’d rather get back to work.”</p>
<p>“And what am I supposed to do with a kid who has no name and won’t talk? I can’t just throw her in your cage.” The sheriff exclaimed and Leroy grumbled. “Not my cage, and not my problem. You’re the dang Sheriff.”</p>
<p>“She could stay at the home.” August offered. “Arthur moved out last week since he’s starting college. We have an extra room she could stay in until you find her folks.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, that’s not a bad idea. I’ll put out some notices and see who’s missing a kid. Surely someone is looking for her.” The Sheriff grabbed his phone and clicked a few photos of her as she blinked and turned her head away from him. It wouldn’t matter, no one important was looking for her. No one was ever looking for her.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>She was curled up on a cot in an open cell when an old man walked into the station. He must have known August because he went straight to him and hugged the boy. They looked up and turned in her direction and Emma sank down under the blankets.</p>
<p>
  <em>Run, Emma!</em>
</p>
<p>“Well, what do we have here? A little lost girl.” The friendly voice came closer to her and she peeked out from behind the green blanket. She was met by a friendly but much older face. “It’s ok, you don’t have to say anything.”</p>
<p>She looked behind him to see August peering around the older man. “This is my Papa, Marco. He makes a really good Blueberry Pie.” He steps near her cot and sits down beside her. “Are you still hungry?”</p>
<p>She nods her head shyly. She didn’t know what they wanted from her but if food came with whatever they wanted her to do for the evening, she was willing to play along for a little bit.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s almost dinner time and the boys will be destroying the kitchen if we don’t get home soon. Would you like to come with us?” The older man seemed nice and he didn’t peer at her from behind dark eyes. Perhaps just one night would be alright.</p>
<p>She stood up from her cot as Marco reached for her and she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket.</p>
<p>
  <em>Run!</em>
</p>
<p>“Doesn’t really like to be touched.” He gestured toward the older man as he turned toward the exit of the station. “Come on.” He said softly as Emma followed them out to the old truck waiting for them.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The town she had found herself in, Storybrooke, wasn’t like any town she had seen before. She stared out the window, watching the small town come into view. Gone was the bustling of people on the streets, the bright lights, the honking cars. Instead, she saw a street with small shops, a few people passing each other and waving as the truck passed them.</p>
<p>There were many nights that she would lie awake in her bed and dream about her parents finding her and telling her how somehow, she had been taken from them, stolen away in the night and that they had been searching for six years to find her. They would whisk her away to a small town, a home with a white picket fence, and maybe even a dog. She would live happily ever after.</p>
<p>But Emma knew that was just a dream, a stupid fairytale and Emma didn’t believe in fairytales. No one was looking for her, no one wanted her. She had no home. No parents. No happy ending where Prince Charming wakes Snow White from a dream with a kiss. She was no one and no one ever loved Emma.</p>
<p>She felt her heart tightening, reaching up to wipe at her eyes as they turned off the street onto a small road, heading into the trees. She was memorizing each turn, each stretch of road. She needed to know how to get out of here later. To get back to her hiding spot. To safety.</p>
<p>They stopped in front of a house, lights blazing bright in every window of the wooden home.</p>
<p>
  <em>You don’t get a home, Emma. No one wants you.</em>
</p>
<p>“Glad to see your brothers are following the turn-off-the-lights-when-you-aren’t-in-the-room rule.” The man laughed.</p>
<p>“When have you ever known them to follow any rules, Papa?” August bellowed.</p>
<p>“Very true my boy.” He climbed out of the truck and came to her side as the door swung open. “Well little lost girl, you will be safe here for the night.” He winked at her and she jumped down from the truck, wrapping her arms around her chest as they climbed toward the home.</p>
<p>Suddenly the door swung open and a small boy who looked to be about her age, ran toward them. She flinched.</p>
<p>
  <em>Run!</em>
</p>
<p>“You’re home! What did you bring me? Is it food? Is it…” He stopped and stared at her. “Oy, what is that?” He pointed at her. “Is that a girl.” He made a gagging sound as the man swept him off his feet and stepped into the front door.</p>
<p>“That’s enough Will, that’s no way to speak to our guest.”</p>
<p>August walked into the room with Emma by his side and she was overwhelmed by the sweet smells of something cooking in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“The food is almost ready.” A boy who looked to be the same age as August came out of the kitchen. His eyes landed on the small girl. “Oh, didn’t realize we had a guest father.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we have one more for dinner, Robin. David, please set one more place at the table.” The man spoke softly as the boys all stood still in place for a moment as they stared at her.</p>
<p>“Right away.” The boy named David who seemed to be a bit older than her hurried into the kitchen to grab a plate and quickly set about putting dishes and silverware onto the checkered linens while another boy she had not noticed was pulling a chair from the next room to the table. He looked to be the same age as the one who was now singing while setting up the table.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Killian.” The father spoke as he patted the boy who had brought the chair on the head, tousling his hair.</p>
<p>“Boys, um this is…. well, I don’t know what to call you dear.” He leaned down toward her and Emma ducked her chin into her chest as she looked at her shoes.</p>
<p>“Is she stupid?” The little boy who was now running circles around his father said stopping in front of her. “Don’t you talk?” He narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer to her. “Why won’t she say anything?”</p>
<p>“Maybe because you’re an annoying prat!” Killian shouted with a sharp laugh and Emma hid the slight grin that threatened to overtake her face.</p>
<p>“Killy, that’s not the way we speak to each other.” Their father groaned as the boy’s eyes dropped to the floor, “However, Will, we should not speak to our guest like that. Mind your manners.” Killian peered up at Will and quickly stuck out his tongue at the small boy. This time Emma did smile, turning away the moment the boy’s eyes met hers.</p>
<p>“She will speak when she feels ready to.” August winked toward her as he gestured her toward the table. Emma’s eyes went wide when she saw the food being delivered in front of her. Chicken and potatoes with a pile of bread were being pushed onto her plate.</p>
<p>She wanted to groan with every bite but was cautious to sit quietly as eyes from everyone around the table bore holes into her. Well, everyone except for the boy they called Killian, who stared at his own plate throughout the entire meal.</p>
<p>“Well, whatever your name may be, we welcome you to Marco’s Home for Lost Boys.” Robin spoke as he raised his water glass toward her and sipped.</p>
<p>“And one lost girl.” David added with a chuckle.</p>
<p>
  <em>Home.</em>
</p>
<p>Emma offered a shy smile, shoveling as much food as she could into her mouth. She knew she would not be eating like this again for a long time. “Home” was not a place that Emma belonged. She needed to get back to her hiding spot. And she needed to get there tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Emma Swan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It took hours for the boys to finally quiet down enough that Emma was confident that the small house in the woods was finally still and asleep. She knew she needed to get back to her safe space before the warmth of the home convinced her to snuggle in and stay the night. </p>
<p>She closed her eyes and imagined the route she had taken to get here in her head, mentally pulling up the turns and following them back to the town road. Storybrooke was a quiet town.  Only one vehicle had passed her on her travel back to the docks. She was quick to run into the woods to hide herself from the car as it sped by her on the dark road.</p>
<p>A short time later, she slipped through the small space in the fence that led to the docks, the breeze coming off the water causing her to shiver and pull her jacket tighter around her. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this fic. I truly appreciate it you going on this journey with me. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter Two: Emma Swan</h3>
<p>The sting of the cold air does not deter Emma from leaning out the window in the small room she had occupied for a few hours. Her tiny feet hit the ground with a quiet thump before she peered back into the house. </p>
<p>
  <em>They won’t even miss me when they realize I’m gone.</em>
</p>
<p>It took hours for the boys to finally quiet down enough that Emma was confident that the small house in the woods was finally still and asleep. She knew she needed to get back to her safe space before the warmth of the home convinced her to snuggle in and stay the night. </p>
<p>She closed her eyes and imagined the route she had taken to get here in her head, mentally pulling up the turns and following them back to the town road. Storybrooke was a quiet town.  Only one vehicle had passed her on her travel back to the docks. She was quick to run into the woods to hide herself from the car as it sped by her on the dark road.</p>
<p>A short time later, she slipped through the small space in the fence that led to the docks, the breeze coming off the water causing her to shiver and pull her jacket tighter around her. </p>
<p>Her legs were wobbly as she snuck aboard the ship that had brought her to this town and pulled hard on the door leading to the crate that held her things. She barely realized the sigh of relief that came over her as she found her blanket and backpack hidden in the back of the cold metal box. </p>
<p>
  <em>She has no home.</em>
</p>
<p>She frowned but sank below her little white blanket that barely covered her tiny frame and closed her eyes, trying not to imagine what Marco and his lost boys would think when they woke in the morning.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just another lost girl without a home.</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Killian sat up in bed the moment he felt the hands on his arm. He was covered in sweat. He must have been having that dream again. “Sorry was I screaming again?” He reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.</p>
<p>“The girl is gone.” Robin’s voice sounded serious and he opened his eyes, looking around the dark room.</p>
<p>“Gone?” He blinked until he could see clearer and saw Robin pulling on his jacket. </p>
<p>“Dad and I are going to drive around and see if we can find her. August is going to stay here with you and Will.”</p>
<p>He moved to leave, and Killian grabbed his arm. “I want to come with, I found that blasted dog last time it escaped.” </p>
<p>“This isn’t a dog, Killian.” He scoffed.</p>
<p>“I can help!” He pleaded and his brother groaned. </p>
<p>“You’re going to be a right pain in the arse until I let you come, aren’t you?” He grinned and jumped out of bed to pull on his clothes and jacket. </p>
<p>“You know me so well, brother.” </p>
<p>Killian knew the girl had the look of someone who was ready to run when they were eating dinner.  He’d seen that look in the mirror before he finally settled into the Home for Lost Boys.  He’d done the same thing himself when he first arrived at Marco’s, fear in his eyes and anger in the heart of a 6-year-old boy. Almost 4 years later and Killian had lost the fear, but his anger still resided on many occasions. </p>
<p>“Killian, stay in the truck, I’m going to check in with the Sheriff.” He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the truck door slam shut leaving him alone in the dark with just the glow of the street lamps illuminating his space. </p>
<p>Opening the door, Killian stepped onto the pavement and leaned his back against the old truck. In the distance he heard the horn of one of the ships in the harbor.</p>
<p>
  <em>Didn’t August say he found her on the docks?</em>
</p>
<p>Killian looked around for his dad and Robin who were still in the station. Maybe he understood this girl better than he thought. Maybe he could help her. He pushed off the truck and his steps quickened toward the docks. </p>
<p>He surveyed his surroundings, trying to put himself in the shoes of a 6-year-old girl, scared, lonely, and running. The boat nearest to him was missing its plank and the space was too far for a small girl to jump to. He scanned further down the dock and his eyes spotted the large ship full of metal crates, the plank still attached to the dock. </p>
<p>
  <em>Bingo.</em>
</p>
<p>Once he was on board the ship, he began walking down the aisles of shipping crates, looking at anything that was on the ground that a small child could get into. He tugged on a few of the doors, most not even budging. He was about to give up when his eye caught the red crate with a door sitting slightly ajar.</p>
<p>He pulled the door which swung open with a loud screech. Peering inside the darkness there was movement at the back of the crate.</p>
<p>“Um, I’m a friend. I’m not here to hurt you. Hello?” He took a tentative step into the crate, keeping the door slightly open to let in a stream of light from the harbor. “I’m from Marco’s. Uh, we had dinner. I got you a chair to sit on.” Killian groaned, he sounded like a bloody idiot. </p>
<p>In the dim light he saw a streak of blonde peek up from behind some of the boxes. “I’m coming back to you, please don’t be scared lass.”</p>
<p>He stepped around the box and saw the girl huddled in the corner of the crate, her arms wrapped tightly around her as she sat shivering.</p>
<p>“Hey!” He said with a weak smile. “You cold?” He pulled his jacket from his arms and held it out toward her. “I don’t bite, but you don’t want to catch the plague. You’ll be stuck here a lot longer if you end up in the hospital with flu or something.”</p>
<p>She stood up and yanked the jacket from his hands, pulling it over her shoulders, and cowering back into her corner. Killian tentatively walked closer to her and slid down with his back against the wall of the crate until he was sitting next to her. She stared up at him with emotion in her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fear. Apprehension. Distrust.</em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you, ya know. For running.” He kept his eyes straight ahead as he spoke. “I did the same when I got to Marco’s. I was just a lad, no older than you, love.”<br/>
Killian remembers only getting to the town road before Marco had pulled the truck up beside him, handed him a blanket and a cup of hot cocoa and then turning right around in his truck, leaving him at the end of the road with his mouth hung open. Killian had waited thirty minutes before walking himself back to the house and crawling back in his bed. The old man never mentioned it again.</p>
<p>For this girl to have made it all the way to the docks before being found told him she was either already an expert at running or Marco had let his guard down in his old age. </p>
<p>He chanced a look at the blonde and was met with the moonlight shining into two small emerald orbs. He had forgotten what it was like to see someone so innocent and yet he was overwhelmed with the amount of sadness these eyes held. He didn’t know what had happened to the lass, but he was sure if she was out here on her own, it wasn’t good.</p>
<p>“Good form coming to the docks.” He said with a grin. “I’ll let you in on a little secret.” He put his fingers to his lips before continuing. “I come down here to think. The sea speaks to me. Noe of us are supposed to be down here, it annoys Leroy to no end when he finds us here but….” He sighs. “This is where I belong.”</p>
<p>Killian didn’t know why he was telling this child his story. He didn’t even talk to David about his beginnings. He didn’t discuss the reasons for his nightmares. David was his best friend but even he hadn’t earned <em>that</em> space in his head.</p>
<p>“You see, I came to stay with Marco because of the sea.” Her eyebrow shot up and he chuckled when he realized she was hanging on his every word. “My dad used to take me and my brother sailing. We would spend many a day at sea, fishing and sailing from one port to the next.  One day when I was naught but your age, we were at sea for a trip up the coast when a storm caught us.” His thoughts returned to that day as he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply before continuing. </p>
<p>“Dad used to say that fighting with my brother Liam, would anger Poseidon.” He heard the girl gasp beside him. “Yeah, Poseidon’s a dick.” He whispered. “Liam and I must have really made him angry that day because the ocean roared up and attacked, turning our little ship over.” He squeezed his eyes to stop any tears from falling. “They found me hanging on to a piece of the wreckage. Dad had always told me that I'm a survivor.”</p>
<p>The girl stirred beside him; he saw a sad smile before she clutched a knitted dirty blanket in her arms and squeezed, hiding her face in the folds. </p>
<p>“Anyway, my dad and Liam are still out there somewhere. And one day I’m going to be a Captain of my own ship and I’m going to sail out and find them.” He resolutely shook his head, one day he would finish the search that no one else would take on. He knew they were out there. They wouldn’t abandon him. They needed him and he wasn’t about to let them down.</p>
<p>“So, I get it, you must be searching for something too. But I just wanted you to know that it’s ok to take a break in your search. Warm bed, delicious food. It doesn’t mean you’re going to stop searching.”</p>
<p>He heard her sniffle, and he took a chance. “Jones, Killian Jones.” She looked up at him. “We didn’t really get an introduction earlier.” </p>
<p>The girl looked at her feet and then back up at his eyes. “So anyway…”</p>
<p>“Emma.” It was said so quietly that if they weren’t in a nearly empty metal crate, he wouldn’t have heard her.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>She doesn’t know why she decides to talk to him. But she hears her voice squeak when she does.</p>
<p>“Emma.” </p>
<p>He turns toward her, a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you Emma. Would you honor me with your last name?”</p>
<p>She frowns. </p>
<p>
  <em>Doe. No, she refused to be Emma Doe.</em>
</p>
<p>“I, uh, I dunno.” She shoves her blanket into his arms. “Just Emma, don't really have a last name.” She sighs as she points to the purple stitching with her name. The only clue she ever had to who she was. The small blanket she was found with, abandoned on the side of a road.</p>
<p>
  <em>Like Garbage, unwanted.</em>
</p>
<p>He carefully takes the blanket, his fingers tracing the stitching of her name. </p>
<p>“Well Emma, what do you say we go back and find Marco. I think you will find him quite relieved to know you are ok.”</p>
<p>Emma knows this isn’t a home. She will never be home. But a warm bed sure does beat this cold metal floor. If Killian can wait to find his family, then she can wait to run off in search of whatever it is she needs to find. She reaches down to grab her dirty rucksack beside her and tugs it onto her shoulders. </p>
<p>She sees the small white toy fall to the ground before she can grab it. She anxiously reaches for the familiar object, but he gets to it first. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he whispers. He stares at the dirty white toy swan in his hands, the corners of his mouth turning upward. "This is important to you is it?" He asks as he passes the swan toward her. </p>
<p>She nods with a faint smile.</p>
<p>“Swan.” He barely breathes out. “Emma Swan.” He says more firmly. </p>
<p>
  <em>Emma Swan</em>
</p>
<p>A name of her own. No one had ever bothered calling her anything but Emma. Resigned to calling her Doe. No one cared enough to give her permanence. </p>
<p>“Emma Swan.” She says timidly with a small smile. </p>
<p>“Come on Swan, let’s get out of here.” He stands and offers his hand toward her. She grabs her things and stands beside him. </p>
<p>She doesn’t realize when it happens but before her brain even catches up to her, she finds her palm pressed against his as they walk from the docks hand in hand.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em>2 years later</em>
</p>
<p>“At least I’m not an orphan.” </p>
<p>“Little lost orphan girl”</p>
<p>“Freak”</p>
<p>Emma was cowering under the playground, her hands over her ears.</p>
<p>“Get outta here.” A familiar voice boomed above the playground.</p>
<p>“Make me.” One of the kids screeched.</p>
<p>“Aye, I can and will if you don’t get the hell out of here.” The other voice bellowed.</p>
<p>“He said hell!” one of the kids screamed, running toward the school. </p>
<p>She looked up to see Killian hunched over. “Swan, you alright, lass?”</p>
<p>Emma scurried out from under the slide. “Yeah, I’m good, Jones. You didn’t have to come to my rescue, I had it handled.” Staring between David and Killian with a pout.</p>
<p>“Yeah, looked handled to me.” David quipped sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Do those kids still do that to you often?” Killian had his arms crossed in front of him.</p>
<p>“Stand down Captain, I don’t need your help.” She saluted him mockingly. </p>
<p>He sighed, “David and I aren’t going to be here next year to keep an eye on you.” </p>
<p>Emma knew that they would be headed to Storybrooke Jr High after the summer. She had gotten used to the boys always having an eye on her. </p>
<p>“Emma, we just want to make sure you are safe.” David stepped closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Dad!” She rolled her eyes. “I can take care of myself though.” Shrugging his arm off her and walking toward the school.</p>
<p>“We know you can, but it’s our job to watch out for you. We’re your brothers.” He continued in his usual I’m-the-big-brother voice. She’d heard him give this speech time and again when the kids picked on her. </p>
<p><em>Little lost orphan girl living in a home with all boys.</em> </p>
<p>“Not actually my brothers.” She huffed.</p>
<p>“Bad form, Swan!” Killian chided.</p>
<p>She turned and stomped her way back to school, hiding the smile she carried knowing her “boys” were only looking out for her. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Where the hell were you, mate?” Killian had Will cornered in his room. “We told you to keep an eye on her, you know the kids in your class are mean to her.”</p>
<p>Will shrugged, “Mate,” He echoed, “Belle French.” </p>
<p>Killian groaned. 3rd graders were so annoying. Will had been trying to get a kiss from Belle French since the 1st grade. “Belle French!” He repeats. “She wouldn’t kiss you if you were the last human on earth.”</p>
<p>“Not true.” He beams with a smile. </p>
<p>“I’m to believe you finally earned a kiss from Miss Belle?” He exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Er, well not exactly.” He paused and then his smile increased. “But she kicked me in me balls and stole my lunch this time.” Killian groaned. “It’s progress. Last time she just ignored me when I talked to her.” His younger brother insisted.</p>
<p>“I fear we need to have a chat about girls soon.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “But seriously, I need you to focus on Emma. She’s your responsibility now, lad. David and I can’t be around to keep an eye on her from across town.”</p>
<p>“Oy, I’m not a bloody babysitter.” He growled. “Just because we’re the same age doesn’t mean my life has to stop. I’m 9 years old, I have a future ahead of me!” Will was always looking ahead.</p>
<p>Killian poked a finger in his chest. “If anything happens to her while we aren’t around, I’m going to bloody well rig you up from the back porch. How’s that for a future? You understand me, mate.” Adding a strong emphasis on his final word.</p>
<p>“You are such an arse.” Will shoots back before pausing. “Ok fine, I’ll keep an eye on her.”</p>
<p>“Bloody well see to it that you do.” He shouts, turning to leave.</p>
<p>“But you have to show me how to get Belle French to talk to me.” </p>
<p>“I fear that may be beyond my expertise.” He teases as he shoves his brother back onto his bed. “First start by not being a prat.” His young brothers’ eyebrows raise, and his tongue sticks out of his mouth mockingly before Killian steps out of his room and into the small hallway.</p>
<p>He paused outside Emma’s door, hearing the short sniffles behind the wood. Emma had not had an easy time in Storybrooke. Children were generally cruel when it came to people who were different than them. Killian never gave much thought to the stares he received when he first arrived. Boys were different than girls though. At least he was. He didn’t care what people thought of him, much the opposite actually. </p>
<p>“Swan, permission to enter?” He hears a commotion in the room and then a quiet response. </p>
<p>“Granted.” </p>
<p>When he pushes open the door, she’s sitting at the top of her bed, her eyes are puffy and she’s trying to hide her face behind a book.</p>
<p>“Good book?” He laughs.</p>
<p>“The best.” She says dryly.</p>
<p>“It’s upside down.” He teases and she drops the book, exhaling loudly.</p>
<p>“Why are you always an ass?”</p>
<p>He sits at the end of her bed, “Sorry, love. Don’t mean to tease. I know it’s been a bit of a rough day.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” She rolls her eyes in frustration.</p>
<p>“I am aware.” He said quietly. “I did not mean to deprive you of your own rescue today, Emma. As you said, you had it handled.” He bowed his head toward her in defeat.<br/>
She raised her chin before speaking, “Hell yeah I did.” </p>
<p>He stood from the bed and headed toward the door. “Better not let Marco hear that kind of language coming out of your mouth, Swan. There will be a bar of soap on your plate for dinner.” </p>
<p>“Killian…” He paused, turning back to face her. “Thanks.” She smiled softly. </p>
<p>He nodded, closing the door behind him. The smile growing on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heading to high school next chapter. And that's where the fun begins. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. High School Sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Do you know what today is?” she beamed?<br/>“Monday?”<br/>“Emma, today is the day that we get to hang out with older boys!”<br/>“Oh.” Emma shifted uncomfortably. “I guess.”<br/>She felt Will press up against her back. “Ems not allowed to talk to older boys.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for continuing to read my little fic. Posting one more chapter as my Christmas gift to everyone reading. Will post again after the holiday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter Three:  High School Sucks</h3>
<p>
  <em>5 years later</em>
</p>
<p>“Will, would you get out of the bathroom! We’re going to be late.” Emma kicks the door in front of her.</p>
<p>“What is the reason for all the yelling this early in the morn?” Killian’s door swings open behind her and he steps out, his hair standing on end. He’s wearing his boxers and nothing else and Emma isn’t sure why she’s so annoyed or so freaking warm. </p>
<p>
  <em>Is the heat on in here?</em>
</p>
<p>“Geez Jones, I see no one cares about being punctual.” Her eyes roll and he steps toward her, her temperature rising from anger or the fact that his hands are now on either side of her body as she feels her back hit the door. </p>
<p>His lips are upturned in that infernal smirk he so often tosses her way. “Well, I don’t have to catch the bus, now do I, love.”</p>
<p>Emma groans. “You’re really going to make me take the bus on my first day of high school?”</p>
<p>He looks her up and down, his eyes narrowing. “You aren’t wearing that to school, are you?” he says with an air of disgust. </p>
<p>She looks down at the flowered button up shirt and skinny jeans she is wearing and rolls her eyes at him. Sure, it’s not the large sweatshirt and baggy pants she usually wears but it’s her first day of high school, she wants to at least attempt to look different.</p>
<p>He’s still staring down at her shirt, his tongue darting out to skim over his bottom lip before finally looking up as blue eyes meet hers. “Besides I certainly don’t think showing up with a freshman on the back of my bike is good form. Being a senior comes with certain...” he pauses, “perks that I do not intend lose.”</p>
<p>“He means lady perks.” She catches her balance as the door holding her upright swings open and Will chimes in behind her with a large smile on his face, finally emerging from their bathroom. </p>
<p>“Ugh. Gross.” Emma rolls her eyes. She pushes past Will and slams the bathroom door in his face. </p>
<p>“Bloody hell, I wasn’t done in there.” Will slams his fist against the wooden door.</p>
<p>“Trust me, Belle will still think you look idiotic no matter how much time you spend in here.” She yells toward the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah well… you’re a… a jerk.” He spits.</p>
<p>“Lame response, Will.” She smiles in the mirror as she hears her brother stomp down the hallway toward his room.</p>
<p>Emma’s lips turn downward as she stares at her reflection. She was starting high school this year; she should be excited and ready for a new adventure. But Emma wasn’t sure she was ready for what high school came with.</p>
<p>Boys.</p>
<p>Emma avoided boys. Having 5 brothers around generally meant that boys were scared of her anyway. None of them even looked her in the eyes.</p>
<p>But what was worse was dealing with the girls who would kiss her ass when her brothers were around but treat her like dirt the minute their affections were gone. </p>
<p>She sighed one last time, tugging the brush down her blonde locks. “Ok Emma, you can do this.” She adjusts the straps on her bra. Uncomfortable with the way it fit across her growing breasts. </p>
<p>She glared at herself and then faked a smile before opening the door to the hall. </p>
<p>“Hey Princess, you need a ride to school?” David passed her a plate of waffles and continued down the hall to the dining room.</p>
<p>“Why thank you David, at least someone in this house cares about my wellbeing on my first day of high school.” She glares in Killian’s direction as she sits across from him at the table to devour her breakfast.</p>
<p>“Some of us have a reputation to uphold.” He states with a bow of his head.</p>
<p>“What he means is that taking his little sister on his bike won’t cause the pants to fall off of Mil….” Will is cut short when Killian punches him in the arm. “Ow, you arse.” Will furiously rubs at his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Boys. Watch your language.” Emma smiles toward her father as he enters from the kitchen. “And everyone is keeping their pants on.” </p>
<p>Killian suddenly pushes back from his chair. “I’m going to school.” </p>
<p>“Wow early on the first day, doesn’t seem like you, Jones.” Emma teases.</p>
<p>“You’ll find I can be very surprising, love.” He teases, pulling the door shut behind himself. She can hear the roar of his bike as he tears down the driveway.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Killian parked his bike behind the school bleachers, latching his helmet to the bike and turning to unzip his leather jacket.</p>
<p>“Prompt as usual.” Her icy voice was in his ear quickly before he turned and dragged her into his arms. </p>
<p>“Only for you, love.” His lips met hers in a fury.</p>
<p>“So eager today, Killy.” She giggled as her hands glided into his jacket, wrapping around his back.</p>
<p>“Let’s just skip today.” He groaned into her mouth.</p>
<p>“I wish I could, but I can’t miss the first day, my dad will have my ass.” She sighed. “But I’ll see you after school, right?”</p>
<p>Killian stared down at the dark-haired girl in his arm. His Milah. They had been secretly seeing each other all summer. Milah didn’t want her dad to know about their <em>“relationship”</em> and had requested that they continue things in secret. Killian had agreed only because being with her was like an addiction to him. He couldn’t bear to tell her no for anything.</p>
<p>“As you wish.” He whispered into her hair.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“It might feel overwhelming at first, but you two will get used to it.” David pulls into the school parking lot and Emma gulps seeing everyone milling about the lawn. </p>
<p>“And if you need anything, just find me.”</p>
<p>She tells herself she’s not looking for him, but she finds herself trying to find Killian’s bike. She’s not surprised to see it’s not in the lot. She didn’t expect that he was actually heading to school early. He’d been extra moody over the summer, sneaking off in the afternoon and breaking curfew by the time he arrived home at night. She had heard more than her fair share of father/son “discussions” between him and Marco when they thought everyone was in bed.</p>
<p>She knew that Marco disapproved of whoever he suspected Killian was running off with each night. </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not saying she’s bad, boy. I’m just saying to be careful with your heart.” Her father was speaking softly on the back porch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No one is ever good enough.” Killian scoffed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“My boy, no one is ever good enough for any of my children. You are all perfect to me in every way. My heart aches to see any of you in despair.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Despair, now aren’t you being a tad overdramatic old man?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Killian, my boy, you are always searching for the wrong things.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t.” His harsh voice cut the man off. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her father sighed loudly. “You won’t find what you are looking for in this girl.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, why don’t you let me concern myself that.”</em>
</p>
<p>His bike came into view as it tore down the dirt road that led to the football field and she heard Will chuckle from the back seat. “Back of the school, eh. Oh yeah, he’s gonna have top marks this year.” </p>
<p>David frowned. “Shut it Will.” He turned toward her, “Good luck today.” </p>
<p>“I’m good dad!” She joked as she slung her bag on her shoulders and headed toward the lawn.</p>
<p>“EMMA!” She turned as Belle came running toward her. </p>
<p>“Belle, so good to see a face I recognize.” The girl gave her a quick hug before rolling her eyes as Will got out of the back of the car. </p>
<p>“Hello Belle. Looking beautiful.” Will whistled with clear admiration toward the dark-haired girl between them.</p>
<p>“Hello, Bug.” She taunted, her eyes glaring as they traveled down his frame. </p>
<p>“I love that you’ve given me a pet name.” He gushed. </p>
<p>“Still the same Will.” She grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her toward the other students.</p>
<p>“Do you know what today is?” she beamed?</p>
<p>“Monday?”</p>
<p>“Emma, today is the day that we get to hang out with older boys!”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Emma shifted uncomfortably. “I guess.”</p>
<p>She felt Will press up against her back. “Ems not allowed to talk to older boys.”</p>
<p>“Are you still here, Bug?” Belle spit.</p>
<p>“Can’t get rid of me, love.” He grinned.</p>
<p>“Eventually I will find a way.” She turned back toward Emma. “Oh my god Emma, Graham is staring at you like you are made of Chocolate.”</p>
<p>“Chocolate?” Will screeched. </p>
<p>“Will, get lost.” Emma yelled as she shoved Will toward the front door. She looked up to see Graham approaching them. </p>
<p>“Hey Em, you look um, different.” He was clearly staring at her chest. “Good different.” He cooed. </p>
<p>“Uh. Yeah um, can’t wear sweatpants forever I guess.” She shyly stared down at her hands. </p>
<p>“Well, maybe I’ll see you around now that we share the same halls.” He nudged her shoulder with his and she giggled. Her nerves starting to get the best of her. She’d known the Sheriff’s son for years, but he’d never paid her this much attention. Graham wasn’t exactly her type, but he was definitely cute. And he was a senior who was currently looking at her with an eager look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Graham.” Killian approached the group, stepping between her and the boy who was eyeing her intensely. </p>
<p>“Jones.” Graham replied with a layer of disgust.</p>
<p>She felt Killian drape an arm around her shoulder and she rolled her eyes as she tried to push away from him, his hands instead tightening and pulling her against his side.</p>
<p>“You should probably go find your classroom, Sis.” He said between clinched teeth. </p>
<p>
  <em>Really, sis? He was being infuriating.</em>
</p>
<p>“Come on Belle, I feel like my freedom is calling.” She shoved his hand off her arm and took off toward the school. She paused, turning back toward Graham. “See ya round later?” She questioned with a soft voice.</p>
<p>He perked up quickly, “Uh yeah definitely.”</p>
<p>Meeting a pair of angry blue eyes, she smirked and turned back toward the school, grabbing Belle’s arm and pushing them forward. </p>
<p>Maybe high school was going to be more fun than she thought.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>High school was definitely NOT more fun than she thought. </p>
<p>Between getting lost trying to find her next class, forgetting the combination to her locker three times, and spilling soda down her shirt at lunch, she was absolutely ready to go home. </p>
<p>Instead, she found herself in the bathroom, trying to clean her shirt between classes when she looked up to see a familiar girl coming out of the stall behind her. She’d seen her with Killian during the summer, but he had refused to talk about her at all, saying she was just a girl from school.</p>
<p>“Your Emma, right?” The girl asked. She had really long legs and dark hair that curled lightly down her back. She was gorgeous. </p>
<p>“Uh yeah.” </p>
<p>“Bad day?” She cooed, pointing at her shirt.</p>
<p>“Uh soda, I’m a bit clutzy.” She turned toward her. “Do I know you?”</p>
<p>“Milah.” She stated, not looking at her. “I know your big brother.” </p>
<p>“I have 5, so you’ll need to be more specific than that.”</p>
<p>“Tall, dark, and brooding.” </p>
<p>“Ah. Killian. Well, he’s not exactly my brother.” She didn’t know why she said that. Why had she felt the need to point that out? She’d always called them her brothers. It had never mattered that they weren’t actually related. </p>
<p>“Well, Killy told me his baby sister was starting high school this year, I figured that was you.” Annoyance was the first emotion she felt. </p>
<p>“And now we’ve met.” She shut off the water and spun around to grab the paper towels, drying off her shirt, rubbing the fabric furiously. “Nice to meet you.” She grabbed the handle and pushed through the door, her face colliding with leather.</p>
<p>“Bad form love, at least watch where you are going.” She groaned looking up into blue eyes. </p>
<p>“You always lurk outside the ladies room?” His hand went to the back of his ear as he scratched. </p>
<p>“Lurk?” He stated with an offensive tone. “Do you always throw yourself at innocent men standing in a hallway?” He looked down at her shirt, his eyes growing wide.</p>
<p>“Swan! What the devil did you do to your shirt? You can’t walk around with that…that thing showing through your clothes.” He went to remove his jacket slinging it over her arms and pulling it around her chest.</p>
<p>“She looked down at her lace bra, now clearly visible through her shirt. “What are you doing?” She pulled away from him. “Would you stop acting like an idiot.” She shrugged the jacket off her shoulders and slammed it against his chest. </p>
<p>“I’m not your <em>baby sister</em> so you can just stop acting like an overprotective brother, Killy!” She turned before he could respond and stomped down the hall, her arms hugging her chest protectively.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Killian smirked as Emma stormed off down the hall. Immediately glaring at two boys standing at the lockers beside him who began talking about Emma’s ass as she rounded the corner. </p>
<p>Keeping Emma away from these vile horny high school boys was going to be harder than he thought this year. She’d grown up over the summer whether he wanted her to or not. </p>
<p>He had been annoyed when she rid herself of her usual sweatpants and oversized shirts and refused Marco’s attempts to take her school shopping, opting instead to have Ruby assist her in her new school wardrobe. </p>
<p>Ruby Lucas! The girl who thought dressing down meant wearing cotton panties instead of lace under her miniskirts!</p>
<p>Suddenly sweatpants were replaced with skinny jeans that clung to her frame and that damn silk lace bra contraption that enhanced the growing breasts she had hidden behind those large shirts. </p>
<p>He was going to have to do something about Emma Swan. Especially after seeing that irritating Humbert staring at her this morning. Graham and Killian had never seen eye to eye. It didn’t help that Graham was headed to the police academy at the end of the year and most likely destined to take over as Sheriff one day when his dad stepped down.</p>
<p>Graham was Storybrooke’s golden boy. He got everything he pointed at and anything he wished for. And from the looks Humbert was giving Emma this morning, he was pointing more than just his eyes in her direction!</p>
<p>“Penny for your thoughts.” He turned to see Milah stepping toward him.</p>
<p>“What do women do in the bathroom that takes so bloody long?” </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She winked as he followed her down the hall toward their next class or perhaps the next janitor’s closet he could drag her into.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Dammit.” Emma slammed her fist against her locker as her combination failed once more that day.</p>
<p>“Careful there slugger.” She heard a voice behind her. She spun around to meet the stranger’s eyes. His hair was tucked into a beanie with tufts of brown locks sticking out around his face. </p>
<p>“Look buddy, unless you can open this locker, I’m not in the mood.”</p>
<p>He stepped around her, punched the corner of the door, jiggled the lock, and yanked the door open. </p>
<p>“Oh my God how did you do that?” She exclaimed as he extended his hand in her direction.</p>
<p>“Neal Cassidy, at your service.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here comes Neal. If you are a fan of Neal, maybe this won't be the fic for you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Definitely, Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Ok, I’ll see you Saturday my sweet Emma.” She clicked the end button on her phone and stared out at the forest in front of her. </p>
<p>She was definitely, maybe, possibly going to have sex with Neal!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone again for reading my little fic. I truly appreciate anyone taking the time to keep up.<br/>References to sex included, but not earning that M rating just yet. Saving that for something a bit more special! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 4: Definitely, Maybe</h3>
<p>
  <em>2 years later</em>
</p>
<p>It’s nearly impossible to get any alone time at Marco’s home for Lost Boys. </p>
<p>He just needs to save enough money to get a place of his own, but currently Killian Jones is flat broke. Which means he’s stuck sneaking around and stealing moments with Milah when everyone is out of the house. </p>
<p>If he’s being honest, he’s tired of all the cloak and dagger bullshit. He wants to be able to announce it to everyone that Milah is his girl.</p>
<p>“You’re thinking again.” Milah’s mouth is on his as she groans in frustration.</p>
<p>“Sorry love, I’m here.” He opens his eyes and runs his hand down to the curve of her ass.</p>
<p>She pulls back and looks at him. “No, you’re not.”</p>
<p>“Do you think it’s time that we tell everyone about us?”</p>
<p>He feels her anger before she even speaks. “We’ve talked about this; do we really have to do this again?” She sits up, re-arranging the buttons on her shirt. </p>
<p>“I just don’t see why we have to keep this hidden, we love each other, what is wrong with people knowing how happy we are?”</p>
<p>“Baby, this is special. You and me. Why do we need to shout it to the world?”</p>
<p>They’ve had this argument for years now. It always ends with the two of them screaming at each other and Killian drowning his anger in a bottle of Rum, alone. And currently he’s not in the mood for either. He may not have the opportunity of an empty house for a while. </p>
<p>“Alright love, I’m sorry, you’re right. This is perfect, just the way it is.” He quickly pulls her back on top of his lap, pulling her lips to his. </p>
<p>“Then why do you…” His hands tighten in her hair, pulling her harder against his mouth. “keep bringing this…” Her hips grind into his as she pulls back and smirks at him. “up.”</p>
<p>“No more talking, I promise.” Her hands are under his shirt in a second and he groans at the contact of her nails on his flesh. He clutches the hem of her shirt, yanking it over her head, leaving her in her black lace bra.</p>
<p>“Mmm, this is more like it.”</p>
<p>“Killian, have you seen my…”</p>
<p>“My God you silly girl, do you knock?” Milah slides off the bed, glaring at the intruder standing in the doorway to his room. Her face is flushed, her lips are pursed in a scowl, but she is doing nothing to cover herself up. Instead, she seems to be trying to intimidate the girl, as she goes about pushing her breasts up as she adjusts herself in her bra.</p>
<p>“I um, God I had no idea anyone was in here but…”</p>
<p>His eyes lock on the girl standing in his doorway, Emma’s eyes currently fixated on his lower half. He grabs a pillow to cover the erection currently tenting in his boxers.<br/>
“Well as you can see the room is occupied, so if you wouldn’t mind relocating yourself, love!”</p>
<p>Her eyes snap to his and he sees red begin to creep into her cheeks. “Um, I uh, yes. Leaving!” She turns and slams the door shut behind her.</p>
<p>“Oh my God.” Milah exclaims. “What are you going to do about that?” She gestures toward the door.</p>
<p>“Swan?”</p>
<p>“Yes, <em>HER</em>, she just walked in on us, she’s going to blab it to all her little friends.”</p>
<p>“Emma’s not like that, I’ll talk to her, it will be fine.”</p>
<p>Milah crosses her arms. He tries to pull her back to the bed. “Killian!”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, love. I promise, Emma won’t tell another soul.”</p>
<p>“Then go see to it now before she does. You can’t trust silly little teenagers.” Looking at her face, he knows he’s not going to win this battle.</p>
<p>“As you wish.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Um hey.” Killian finds Emma on the back porch and walks over to join her on the swing. </p>
<p>“So um, that was awkward.” She’s looking anywhere to avoid making eye contact with Killian.</p>
<p>“Uh yeah, so I should probably explain.” He scratches his ear before turning to look at her.</p>
<p>“You aren’t going to tell me about the birds and the bees, are you? Cuz uh, David already tried to have that talk with me about a year ago.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I told him, but I’m not exactly a child you know.”</p>
<p>“Yeah whatever, you’ll always be my little swan.” He winks at her before pausing. “But um, the part I was referring to was Milah and I. You see, it’s not public knowledge that she and I are together.” </p>
<p>“Oh. Why not?”</p>
<p>“Milah thinks it’s special just keeping this between her and I.”</p>
<p>“And what does Killian think?”</p>
<p>“I uh, it doesn’t matter what I think. So, I really need you to keep this between us.”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure, that sounds a bit one sided, but it’s not my place to tell your business.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Swan. I apologize that you had to see me,” He coughs before continuing. “Er, us like that.”</p>
<p>Emma laughed loudly, “Yeah next time can you put a sock on the door or something cuz I definitely don’t want to have to tell David that I got a live lesson on the birds and bees.” </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Emma isn’t sure if she’s actually mortified or intrigued by what she walked in on in Killian’s room. It wasn’t like it was news to her that Killian and Milah were seeing each other. He wasn’t very good at hiding anything. At least not with her. She could always tell when he was lying to her and had picked up on his deception regarding Milah the moment she met the girl. </p>
<p>She remembers all the times she caught him staring at Milah when he thought no one else was watching him.</p>
<p>But currently all Emma could think about was the image of Killian half dressed, lying on his bed in an obvious state of arousal. </p>
<p>She had never seen an erection before. Sure, she had felt a hardness against her leg on previous occasion when she and Neal would sneak off to make out but seeing Killian’s rather large member standing at attention behind the thin fabric of his tight white boxers caused a reaction she had never experienced before.</p>
<p>Neal had been pushing for them to take their relationship to the next level, but something had always stopped Emma from taking it that far. Emma wasn’t sure she was ready. Something always caused her to panic when she thought about it.</p>
<p>Sure, she enjoyed the excitement and it felt nice when Neal kissed her, even made her a bit flustered when his hand would travel under her shirt and rub against her breasts through her bra.</p>
<p>But she didn’t know if she was interested in sex or the just the idea of sex. </p>
<p>However today, she definitely felt the warmth in her core when she walked in on the scene in Killian’s room. As soon as she closed the door behind her she felt the need to squeeze her thighs together to stop the ache. Maybe that was a sign that she was ready to go to that step with Neal.</p>
<p>Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she smiled when she saw Neals face pop up on her screen. “Hey you!” </p>
<p>
  <em>“How’s my favorite girl.”</em>
</p>
<p>She laughed, “What do you want now Cassidy?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, can’t I say nice things about my girl?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Fine, what kind of nice things do you want to say to me?” </p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, I was thinking maybe you’d let me say these nice things in person to you this weekend.  My dad’s going out of town, I thought maybe you and I could uh, hang out here.”</em>
</p>
<p>Emma blushed. “Hmm, you and me alone. Now just what would we do with a house all to ourselves, Neal.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, I have so many ideas I’d like to share with you.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Care to give me a sneak peek?” She cooed into the receiver, almost at a whisper.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’d prefer to show you. So, what do you say? You, me, Saturday night.”</em>
</p>
<p>She paused, knowing what this would mean for them. “Um, Sure. It’s a date.” She said, trying to sound confident. “I uh, I gotta go, Neal.” </p>
<p><em>“Ok, I’ll see you Saturday my sweet Emma.”</em> </p>
<p>She clicked the end button on her phone and stared out at the forest in front of her. </p>
<p>She was definitely, maybe, possibly going to have sex with Neal!</p>
<p>“Uh sorry.” She jumped when she heard Killian’s voice behind her. </p>
<p>“Hey.” He walked out and set down on the step next to her. </p>
<p>“I uh, didn’t mean to eavesdrop on your conversation…”</p>
<p>Emma blushed, “Oh?”</p>
<p>“So uh, you and Neal. Saturday. Are you in need of the birds and bee’s conversation, Swan?” His look was definitely disapproving.</p>
<p>Emma frowned. “Please don’t be David right now.”</p>
<p>“Are you and Neal…”</p>
<p>“Oh God!” She turned away from him. “No um, we aren’t, not exactly, I mean we haven’t done <em>THAT</em> yet.” She stammered nervously. </p>
<p>“Oh good!” he said quickly which caused Emma to roll her eyes in annoyance.</p>
<p>“Hey, that doesn’t mean I couldn’t have done it!”</p>
<p>“Swan!” He growled.</p>
<p>“You’re one to lecture <em>ME</em> right now!”</p>
<p>“I’m older than you.”</p>
<p>“That’s a stupid reason.”</p>
<p>“I’m not trying to lecture you, love. I’m just saying that you should be careful of Neal’s intentions.”</p>
<p>“God you sound like a dad right now.” She snorted. </p>
<p>“I’m serious. You shouldn’t just jump into something you might regret later.”</p>
<p>“Who says I will regret it.  Maybe I want that with Neal.”</p>
<p>“You don’t really know him Emma.” </p>
<p>She groaned. “God Killian, what is your problem with Neal anyway?”</p>
<p>“I just want you to be careful. With Neal or anyone you chose to give yourself to.” He reached out and pushed a strand of her hair from her face, dragging it across her cheek and behind her ear. “You should wait until you are sure you love the gent.” </p>
<p>“Killian Jones, who would have thought you would be such an old-fashioned gentleman.”</p>
<p>He leaned closer to her, their foreheads almost touching. “I’m always a gentleman.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Did he always smell this good?</em>
</p>
<p>His steely blue eyes were locked on hers and she let out a shaky breath she hardly realized she was holding in.  “I should um, get some sleep.”</p>
<p>He blinked, not moving an inch as she stood up and walked back into the house, his voice trailing softly after her. “Just think about what I said.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em>Does it really matter if your underwear matches your bra?</em>
</p>
<p>She was frowning at the polka dot underwear in the reflection of the mirror in front of her. Nothing seemed to look good. Her legs weren’t long enough, her ass was too flat, her breasts didn’t perk up the way Ruby’s did in a bra. In fact, she looked nothing like Ruby did. </p>
<p>Would Neal care what she looked like naked.</p>
<p>She groaned at her reflection. “Of course, he cares Emma!”</p>
<p>Determined that nothing she wore was going to be perfect, she quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and the first shirt she found in her closet.</p>
<p>She ran a brush through her hair, lightly glossed her lips, buttoned and then quickly unbuttoned the first 2 buttons of her shirt. </p>
<p>
  <em>This is as good as its going to get.</em>
</p>
<p>She found her dad in the living room tinkering with a small clock on the wall. </p>
<p>“I’m off to Ruby’s for the night.” She kissed his cheek and smiled at him, trying not to look guilty.</p>
<p>“Alright dear, you two behave and don’t cause Granny any trouble.” </p>
<p>She giggled, “Of course, Papa.”</p>
<p>She turned to see Killian standing in the door, frowning in her direction.</p>
<p>“And what are you and Ruby planning for the evening?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“We have all kinds of plans, Jones!”</p>
<p>“Oh, it would be most enlightening to hear of these great plans.” </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes in his direction. “See ya tomorrow, Jones.”</p>
<p>She took off out the door before he could respond, yanking her bicycle off the front porch. She really needed to get her driver’s license.</p>
<p>“Swan.”</p>
<p>She groaned, hopping onto the seat and looking back toward the front of the house.</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Since when did Ruby start covering for you lying to our dear father. You and I both know where you are off to this evening.”</p>
<p>“Oh please, Mr. breaking the <em>no-sex-in-the-house</em> rule just 3 days ago! I kept my mouth shut! You owe me!”</p>
<p>She peddled herself down the drive leaving a brooding Killian Jones watching the dust kick up from her wake.</p>
<p>She is definitely having sex with Neal tonight!</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Her confidence begins to falter about 30 minutes after she arrives at Neal’s home. </p>
<p>She isn’t sure how Neal’s family can afford such a nice home with just the income from the pawn shop, but the place is amazing. </p>
<p>However, she barely has time to take in the tour because it ends abruptly once they reach Neal’s bedroom. </p>
<p>“Emma, I have wanted you for so long.” </p>
<p>Emma moans softly at the feel of his mouth on her neck. Her heart pounding in her chest when his fingers slip under her bra and brush her nipple. </p>
<p>
  <em>You can do this Emma. Just breathe.</em>
</p>
<p>The warmth of his lips disappears and her eyes pop open just in time to see him yanking his t-shirt over his head and tossing it into the corner of his room.</p>
<p>He is immediately on her again, she gasps when his hands tug at the zipper on her jeans.</p>
<p>“Relax, Emma.” He breathes into her ear, tugging at her hips to pull the jeans down her thighs.</p>
<p>She feels like her heart is in her throat.</p>
<p>His hands dip into her underwear and she squeaks when his fingers jab quickly inside of her. </p>
<p>His head pulls off her neck as he looks down at her. “Em, seriously, you need to breathe.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I just need a minute.”</p>
<p>He groans, “Seriously Emma you’ve had a lot of minutes!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Come on Emma, you want this.</em>
</p>
<p>She smiles up at him and kisses him slowly before she hears his pants unzipping. She squeezes her eyes shut and tenses beneath him. Behind her closed lids steely blue eyes come into view.</p>
<p>
  <em>You shouldn’t just jump into something you might regret later. I just want you to be careful. With Neal or anyone you chose to give yourself to. You should wait until you are sure you love the gent.</em>
</p>
<p>“Get out of my head!” She whispers.</p>
<p>“Huh!?” Neal pants above her.</p>
<p>“Um nothing, sorry.” He kisses her and she feels something hard pressing against her thigh, flesh against flesh and she gulps, trying to sit up.</p>
<p>“Em!”</p>
<p>“Sorry Neal, I uh, I just I’m not sure I…”</p>
<p>“Are you fucking kidding me right now Emma?” He’s staring at her, anger in his eyes before he quickly recovers and sits back.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can do this.” She says softly.</p>
<p>“Ems, I love you. I’ll go slow. It will be fine.” His lips are on her neck and he’s pushing her back down against the bed before she sits up abruptly.</p>
<p>“Neal.” She says firmly, putting a hand on his chest.</p>
<p>“Emma, I’ve been waiting for this for 2 years now. You can’t just get a guy to this point and tell him to stop.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I just, can you please just wait a little longer?”</p>
<p>“You’re…sorry?” he stands up, yanking his pants on and storming out of the room.</p>
<p>Emma chokes back tears, feeling around the bed for her clothes. She feels foolish. She knows Neal is mad, this was the farthest they have ever gone before stopping. </p>
<p>She feels awful for getting him all worked up again. But she doesn’t want to regret something she can’t take back. No matter how she feels about Neal. Damn Killian for getting in her head. But mostly for being right!</p>
<p>She pulls her clothes on and pulls her phone from her back pocket.</p>
<p>She groans as she pulls the contacts up on the screen. She’s never going to hear the end of this. If only Ruby hadn’t failed her driver’s exam twice in the last month she wouldn’t be in this situation. </p>
<p>She’s definitely taking that stupid exam next week so she can get herself out of her own embarrassing jams!</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>E: Can you come get me?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She sits nervously and waits on the bed. She knows she should go talk to Neal, but she also wants to allow him time to calm down.</p>
<p>Ten minutes pass and she still doesn’t have a reply text.  She really doesn’t want to have to ride her bike all the way home at this hour and she knows she needs to stop delaying and go downstairs and talk to Neal. But most of all she really needs to find older friends who can drive.</p>
<p>She walks down the steps and sees Neal sitting on the couch, a bottle in his hands. She hates when he drinks because he always gets so angry. </p>
<p>“Are you mad?”</p>
<p>Neal groans. “What do you think Em?”</p>
<p>She frowns. “I’m sorry, Neal.”</p>
<p>He tips the bottle and gulps, looking over at her. “When are you going to be ready? Ever? Do you not love me?”</p>
<p>She sits next to him and takes his hand. “Of course, I just… This is a lot for me. I’m just scared and while I can’t tell you how long it will be, I promise I’ll tell you as soon as I know.”</p>
<p>Her phone buzzes in her other hand. </p>
<p>Suddenly there is knocking on the door and Neal jumps up from the couch. She looks down at her phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>K: I’m outside the door now.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Neal looks out the window and turns angrily toward her.</p>
<p>“You called your brother! Really Emma?”</p>
<p>“I thought it best that I just went home for the night.” She stands and walks toward the door swinging it open to an angry Killian Jones.</p>
<p>“Get on the bike, Swan.” He tosses her a helmet and points her toward his bike parked in front of the house.</p>
<p>She grabs the helmet, turns toward Neal and smiles. “Good night, Neal.” She says softly, turning to leave, before mouthing “I’m sorry”.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Baby, I want you so bad.” </p>
<p>“Then show me.”</p>
<p>Milah pulls at his T-shirt, yanking it up his body. His phone begins buzzing on the dresser beside her bed.</p>
<p>“Don’t you even think about touching that phone, Killy.” She demands.</p>
<p>Her lips are on his in an instant. He tries to lose himself in her kiss, ignoring the voice in his head telling him that it might be Emma texting him. </p>
<p>He knows where she is and what she plans to be doing right now, with Neal. </p>
<p>Neal Cassidy, the last man on earth he would choose for Emma.  Hell, he’s not even in the top 10. Not that he has a list of men he would choose for Emma. Honestly, he would prefer she just stay away from men altogether. Celibacy seems like a good path for her honestly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come on Jones, she’s trying to do the same thing you are right now! She’s probably already in bed with Cassidy right now.</em>
</p>
<p>“Ouch, would you pay attention!” His thoughts come back to the woman in his arms and the grip his fingers currently have in her hair, releasing her dark locks from his tightened fist. </p>
<p>“Sorry, a bit distracted, love.” She sits up and rolls over to his side. He quickly reaches over and picks up his phone.</p>
<p>“I told you not to touch that.” </p>
<p>“I know, I just…” He stops when he sees the text. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>E: Can you come get me?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I gotta go.” He gets up immediately and starts pulling on his clothes.</p>
<p>“Killian!”</p>
<p>“I know, but family emergency.” He shrugs before leaning over to kiss his annoyed girlfriend on the forehead and running out the front door, yanking his jacket on as he shuts the door behind him. There will be hell to pay for this tomorrow but right now he just needs to get to Emma.</p>
<p>He rides his bike with a fury toward the Gold residence hoping that the Sheriff isn’t out patrolling tonight.</p>
<p>He parks his bike near the small bicycle propped up behind the pawn shop in the alley beside the house and pulls out his phone, typing quickly as he runs up the stairs to the front door and bangs his fist on the wood.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>K: I’m outside the door now.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The door swings open and he’s faced with the subject of his anger standing behind a slightly disheveled but embarrassed Emma. </p>
<p>“Neal.” </p>
<p>“Jones.” His annoyance is clear as he watches the boy stare angrily between him and Emma. </p>
<p>“Get on the bike, Swan.”</p>
<p>She hesitates but takes the helmet from him, turning back toward Neal before setting off down the walkway.</p>
<p>The moment she’s at his bike he steps toward Neal.</p>
<p>“Stay away from Emma.” He growls.</p>
<p>“You threatening me, Jones?”</p>
<p>“Just telling you how it’s going to be. Leave Emma alone. She’s innocent. She doesn’t know who your father really is.” He pushes a finger into his chest. “Or who you are!” </p>
<p>“Oh, and you’re gonna tell her, are you?” He laughs. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  He shoves his hand off his chest, taking a step toward him. “After all, you wouldn’t want Emma to know what exactly it is that you do for my father, now would you?”</p>
<p>Killian turns away from Neal and storms toward the bike, grabbing his helmet from Emma’s hands before pausing and looking down at her. “You ok, Swan.”</p>
<p>She stares at him with what he can only describe as red-faced humiliation. “Um yeah, I just want to go home.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Cassidy’s performance not everything you were dreaming of?” He says with a hint of sarcasm.</p>
<p>“Oh, we didn’t, I uh, yeah I definitely don’t want to talk about this.” He climbed on the bike and he felt it dip as she settled in behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist.</p>
<p>“Sorry to hear, love. Though I am happy I was able to be at your disposal to rescue your virginity.” </p>
<p>“Oh, shut up, Jones.” His smile grew as the bike roared to life and they set off toward home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh, what is Killian involved with?  And will Emma get sucked into Neal's world?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m in. Let’s go get your dad’s stuff back.”</p><p>“Em, maybe this is a bad idea.”</p><p>“Bullshit, if you can do it, I can do it. Besides, I asked to do something exciting.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for Character Death and also violence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <strong>Chapter 5: Grief</strong>
</h3><p>
  <em>6 months later</em>
</p><p>“Come on Ems, one more?” </p><p>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to get me drunk,” she giggled.</p><p>“Only if it’s working” Neal slides the glass toward her.</p><p>Her laugh was sloppy and loud, a snort escaping her nose.</p><p>“One more!”</p><p>She tosses the shot glass back as the warm liquid burns down her throat.</p><p>“You are so hot.” His hands are on her hips, pulling her toward him. She drinks in his lips, tasting of whiskey and peanuts. </p><p>As if on cue, her phone begins buzzing on the table beside them.</p><p>“You probably shouldn’t answer that in your condition, Ems.”</p><p>“Hello Captain!” She giggles into the phone.</p><p>“Swan, you need to come home.”</p><p>“Well, I’m quite busy right now sir…”</p><p>“Emma...” </p><p>“And honestly I don’t feel like coming home so I don’t quite think I…”</p><p>“Emma, it’s Marco. He had a heart attack. They did everything they could, but…”</p><p>Emma feels like the whole world has started humming in her ears, her knees buckle under her, phone slipping from her hand onto the table.</p><p>She can’t comprehend what Neal is saying on the phone to Killian before he hangs up and picks her up off the floor.</p><p>“Ems, Jones is going to come pick you up. Lets just sit on the couch until he gets here. I’ll go get you some water.”</p><p>This can’t be happening. Marco can’t be dead. Not her Papa. </p><p>
  <em>She’s an orphan again.</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Neal opens the front door on the second knock and he immediately smells the whiskey on the boy’s breath. Killian pushes past him to find Emma sitting on the couch, staring at her feet, a glass in her hand.</p><p>He grabs the glass and sniffs it to find it is water, but she smells like she rolled in a barrel of booze.</p><p>“Underage drinking? Bad form, Cassidy.” He scowls at Neal standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Save the lecture Jones, we were just having a good time.”</p><p>He looks down at Emma, “Swan, you alright? Can you walk? We gotta go.”</p><p>She stares straight ahead, and he kneels so that his eyes meet hers. “Hey,” her eyes meet his. “let’s go home ok?”</p><p>She blinks, recognizing him for the first time since he walked into the room.</p><p>“He’s gone.” She whispers and his heart breaks for the second time that evening. </p><p>“I know, love. Can you stand?” His hands cup her elbows as he stands and pulls her with him. She wobbles on her legs and leans into his chest.</p><p>“Seems like a real good time you two were having.” He peers over at Neal. “We’ll talk about this another time.” </p><p>He ushers Emma outside and opens the door to David’s truck, helping her into the seat.</p><p>Climbing into the truck himself he sighs and looks over at her. “I’ll try and cover with your brothers as best I can, but you’re gonna need to shower when you get home to wash the smell of alcohol off.”</p><p>~</p><p>The hot water numbed her face, standing under the stream in the shower. Killian had moved her quickly through the house and past her brothers before they even got the chance to console her or realize that she was anything besides utterly broken with grief. </p><p>The next few days went by in a blur. </p><p>The house was buzzing with activity with Arthur and August returning from college for the funeral. Robin shut down his bar for the week to be at home and help with the arrangements. </p><p>It was weird having so many people at home. Even though she knew it was only temporary. </p><p>Soon Arthur and August would go back to Boston and Seattle, Robin would go back to working 7 days a week at the “The Sleeping Lion”, David was on his way to building a life with Mary Margaret and she was sure overheard the two of them whispering about him moving out in the near future. </p><p>Killian was hardly around anymore either. He began working as a Boat Captain on the “Jolly Roger”, a tourist attraction where you got to sail with pirates on a real pirate ship, guyliner and leather included. But even when he wasn’t working, he was always out doing “something”.</p><p>It would just be Will and her. They had just started their senior year in high school. She was a couple months to her 17th birthday. What was she going to do now as everyone was leaving her?</p><p>She did everything she could during those few days to ignore the shouting in her brain. She packed up boxes in her father’s room, cooked dinner for her brothers, cleaned up the messes they left behind while they ran here and there trying to prepare for their father’s funeral.</p><p>She did everything, except cry. No matter what she did, the tears wouldn’t come. </p><p>Even as she stood in front of her Papa’s gravestone, rain coming down and bouncing off the freshly moved ground, David’s arm wrapped tightly around her, she found no tears.</p><p>Once they returned home that evening, she was starting to feel like she was suffocating. She wanted to yell at the next person who apologized for her loss and asked her how she was doing. </p><p>
  <em>I’m fine.</em>
</p><p>“Swan, you should eat something.”</p><p>“I ate.”</p><p>“Swan.” She looked up into his narrowed blue orbs. “I happen to know you have not eaten anything since breakfast, and that was a piece of toast.”</p><p>“Geez, are you keeping a tracker or something? I’m sure I ate today.” She tried to push past him, but he held firm and his hand wrapped around her arm.</p><p>“Emma, I know there is a lot going on in that pretty little head of yours, but you need food if you wish to remain on your feet.”</p><p>She reached over and grabbed a cracker and cheese off the tray in front of them and shoved it in her mouth. “Happy now?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes but allowed her to move past him toward her room, slamming the door behind her.</p><p>Run.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>E. You busy? I need a drink!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She clicked her fingernails on her phone waiting for the response which came quickly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>N: Come on over.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Emma grabbed her jacket, lifted the window upward and jumped to the ground outside. She was across town in her yellow bug in no time and running up the stairs to Neal’s home. </p><p>After the second knock on the door, it opened with Neal’s father standing in the frame. </p><p>“Emma, I’m so very sorry about your father.”</p><p>Emma smiled weakly. “Um thanks, Mr. Gold.”</p><p>“Please come in, my son said you would be stopping by.”</p><p>Neal appeared behind him and Emma stepped into the house.</p><p>“Please ensure you and Ms. Swan are responsible.” He nodded at his son and pulled on his jacket. “I apologize but I have business to attend to and cannot stay to entertain.”</p><p>“Oh well, it was nice seeing you.” </p><p>When the door closed, she turned toward Neal. “Um is he cool with me being here while he’s gone?”</p><p>Neal laughed. “Yeah, he even gave me a nice bottle of whiskey for us to share.” </p><p>“Woah.” </p><p>“Yeah, he can be cool sometimes. So, what do you say we crack this thing open?”</p><p>Emma was finally feeling a bit less claustrophobic being in Neal’s house. No one to mill about or force food upon her. In fact, Neal hadn’t even asked her how she was doing. </p><p>She grabbed the glass from his hand and quickly tipped her head back, feeling the warmth hit her stomach immediately. She grabbed the glass and poured a second shot.</p><p>“Woah, not messing around.”</p><p>“I just need to drink and not have people ask me how I am.” She sighed. </p><p>“Ah feeling suffocated then?”</p><p>“How do people think I’m doing?” She rolls her eyes. “Oh, I’m just fine, I’m great, who needs a father anyhow, I’ve done it without one before.” She parroted. </p><p>“Woah, Emma.” </p><p>“Don’t, Neal. I don’t need someone to comfort me. Just someone to pour the damn drinks.”</p><p>“I can do a lot more than pour your drinks.” His hand lands on her thigh. </p><p>She stands up and starts pacing the room, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and taking a swig. “I want to do something exciting.”</p><p>“Well, I was just trying to do something exciting but you’re now over there and I’m still sitting here.”</p><p>“Not sexual. Exciting, dangerous. Something that reminds you that you are alive.”</p><p>“Ok I think you’ve had enough to drink.” He tries to take the bottle, but Emma yanks it away from him.</p><p>“I’m serious. I just want to feel like I’m still here.”</p><p>“Well, I do have to do an errand tonight that might fit in that category.”</p><p>“Errand? How does that even fit in the category of exciting.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not exactly a… shall we say legal errand.”</p><p>Emma sits down next to him wide eyed. “Neal what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Never mind, I shouldn’t have said anything.”</p><p>She takes another long drink of the whiskey. Why would Neal be doing something illegal?</p><p>“What exactly is this errand for?”</p><p>“Ems, I shouldn’t talk about it.”</p><p>“No, I want to know. Maybe I’m interested.”</p><p>“That’s the thing Em, you are not the type to be interested in this sort of thing.”</p><p>“Hey, I can be the type.”</p><p>“That’s the whiskey speaking.” He pauses. “Look, it’s not a big deal, I just have to pick something up that was taken from my dad.”</p><p>She stares at him. “Oh my God someone stole something from the pawn shop?”</p><p>He nods. “Uh yeah, something like that. And my dad asked me to get it back for him.”</p><p>“Well, if it belongs to your dad, then whoever took it should just give it back.”</p><p>“Exactly but well, they don’t actually want to give it back, so I have to kind of…” He looks at his feet, as if he doesn’t want to proceed. “I gotta go steal it, Em.”</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Her phone buzzes and she looks to see that she has missed a lot of messages.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>K: Everyone is going to bed. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Will: Are you going to sleep all the bloody time now?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>K: Are you alright in there?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>David: I know you are taking this hard Princess but know that we are here when you want to talk.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Will: I was going to come talk to you, but Killian is being an arse and told me to leave you alone. Just checking to see how you are doing. I’ll talk to you in the morning. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>K: I guess you aren’t coming out of your room anytime soon so...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>K: Goodnight, Swan!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She takes another long swig. “I’m in. Let’s go get your dad’s stuff back.”</p><p>“Em, maybe this is a bad idea.”</p><p>“Bullshit, if you can do it, I can do it. Besides, I asked to do something exciting.”</p><p>“Ok but, you can’t tell anyone we did this ok?”</p><p>“Well duh.” She jumps off the couch and puts the whiskey down. “So, do we wear all black or?”</p><p>He laughs, digging into a small cabinet and putting something in his jacket pocket. “Nah what you are wearing is fine.”</p><p>She frowns. “Oh bummer.”</p><p>He grabs a black beanie from the cabinet and tosses it to her. “Fine, wear this so your hair doesn’t stand out so brightly. It can be your disguise.” </p><p>She giggles and pulls the beanie on, not sure exactly what the hell she is getting into. But she needs this. She needs to feel like this isn’t the end of her. That she is still breathing, and life goes on.</p><p>~</p><p>He can’t stop tossing and turning in his bed. His mind won’t turn off. It’s been a whirlwind for the last week since their father had passed. Everyone had stayed busy to ensure that all the tasks were completed. </p><p>Grief was tricky.</p><p>Everyone had a way of coping with it. Robin and Arthur had thrown themselves into work by getting all the details and chores done, August was slowly drowning himself in a bottle, David chose to drown in love by spending every moment with his girlfriend, and Will had cried until there was nothing left.  He had been taking it hard after having found his father on the floor of the kitchen. </p><p>For Emma, she seemed to choose avoidance. He had barely seen the girl cry since their father’s passing.</p><p>Killian found that for him, grief was about figuring out your next move. Where it would take you from that exact moment in time.</p><p>And his next move was going to take money and a fair share of it if he was going to get his own place with Milah and ever have hopes of buying that ship.</p><p>He was already working 5 times a week at the harbor as a bloody pirate captain on the “Jolly Roger”. He got to wear some authentic leather pirate gear and he had to admit he looked dashing in the guyliner. But the job wasn’t going to get him the ship he needed to get out of here.</p><p>So, he got desperate.</p><p>He knew working as bag man on the side for Gold wasn’t exactly a hero move. Tossing his lot in with Gold was suicide to many who had done so before him. But Gold paid him double what he was making on the Jolly and offered him an extra bonus a few times to muscle some blokes who had refused to pay what they owed Gold. Gold was a private man, so his services had stayed out of the public eye which was exactly how Killian had wanted it.</p><p>Besides, as soon as he had the money he needed, he was done with Gold. He wasn’t proud of what he was doing, but it was a means to an end. And he would leave this town as soon as he had the money he needed anyway.</p><p>Everything he had planned was moving along except for one piece. </p><p>
  <em>Emma.</em>
</p><p>Emma had gotten herself involved with Gold’s son, Neal. </p><p>Killian needed to make sure she got away from him before he left town. Neal was trouble. He was cocky, reckless, and selfish. Traits that were only going to get Emma hurt.</p><p>But he didn’t know how to tell Emma the truth about Neal without exposing himself to his own lies.</p><p>He looked over at the clock, 1:15am. </p><p>He groaned and pushed his covers off, sitting up on the bed and rubbing his eyes. </p><p>Maybe he could drown himself with that bottle for a little bit. Maybe it would allow him to find sleep.</p><p>Tugging on his boxers, he quietly padded through the house and opened the cupboard door, pulling the bottle of rum from the shelf.</p><p>“Can’t sleep either?”</p><p>Killian almost dropped the bottle to the ground at the sound of David’s voice.</p><p>“Geez, mate, not a good idea to sneak up on a man in the dark.” He stepped forward to see David sitting in a chair by the fireplace, a drink in his hand.</p><p>“Guess we had the same idea.” He held up his glass, the dark amber liquid swirling at the bottom.</p><p>“Aye.” Killian took the seat opposite with his own glass in hand, taking a sip of the liquid.</p><p>“Can’t believe he’s gone.” He sighed.</p><p>“What will become of this place?” David continued. “Everyone will be graduated adults next year.”</p><p>Killian’s raised his brow. “You really think Will is going to graduate?”</p><p>David laughed. “We’ll get him there.”</p><p>“Aye.” He nodded and then took another drink.</p><p>“We should probably talk about that though. You know, Will and Emma. They are both almost 17. Old enough that they will let them still live here, but I guess one of us will need to be their guardian until they graduate.”</p><p>“Hadn’t thought of that, but I haven’t the means to move out yet anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah, I was actually going to talk to everyone about this before Marco passed but,” He paused. “I had planned to move out in a month. I’m going to start working at the station for Sheriff Graham and they offered me a place close by in town.”</p><p>“Oh, wow that’s great news, Dave.”</p><p>“It was. But now.”</p><p>“No, you should still stay on your plan. Besides, I know you and Mary Margaret would love some privacy now and then.”</p><p>“Well, there is that.” He smirked.</p><p>“I’m happy for you, mate. You deserve happiness.”</p><p>“So, do you brother.”</p><p>He swirled his glass before taking another sip. “I’m a pirate captain five days a week, what more could I ask for?”</p><p>David stood to refill his glass. “You make a good point there…” he paused at the window. “Did Emma go out?”</p><p>“No, she’s where I left her hours ago, brooding in her room.”</p><p>“No, she’s not.” He turned, gesturing to the window. “Bug’s gone.”</p><p>~</p><p>This was the dumbest idea she had ever had.</p><p>Emma’s hands were numb from standing in the cold. Neal was hunched over the door, with small tools sticking into the lock as he jiggled them, but nothing was opening the door.</p><p>“Do you even know what you are doing?”</p><p>“Of course, I do, but I can’t do it with you yammering in my ear.”</p><p>“It’s just that you’ve been at this for a while and the door is still closed. I thought the point of this mission was for us to get inside.”</p><p>“Ok smart ass, you think you can better?”</p><p>She laughed. “Um no. I mean. I’ve never broken into anything in my life.” She stared at the tools sticking out of the lock. </p><p>
  <em>Live a little Emma.</em>
</p><p>“Ok fine, move over.” She shoved his hands away from the tools. “So, what am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“I was joking.”</p><p>“Just tell me what to do.”</p><p>“Ok that wrench there, you push that in. Then take the pick, you need to move the pins around until they click into place and you can open the door.”</p><p>Emma pushed with her hands and could feel the pins moving around like a puzzle in her head. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt lost in her thoughts when she felt the door push. </p><p>“Ems, you did it, you’re a natural.” He beamed. </p><p>“Great, I have a future in criminal behavior.”</p><p>He pulled her up to him and kissed her before tugging her into the dark of the building.</p><p>“Just stay here ok. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Wait Neal, you aren’t just going to leave me here are you?” </p><p>“I’ll be right back.” He disappeared into the black and Emma stood silently in the corner of the shop they were in.</p><p>Suddenly she heard voices coming from the direction Neal went. </p><p>“Neal?” she whispered.</p><p>She stepped forward into the dark. “Neal?”</p><p>Suddenly she heard his voice and saw him running toward her, “Run Emma, Run.”</p><p>Emma turned to leave but felt something grab her from behind. She kicked backward, making contact with whatever had grabbed her, knocking them backwards, the shimmer of something long and silver in the man’s hands. </p><p>Neal ran past her, grabbing the door and yanking it open. “Emma let’s go.”</p><p>She tripped as she tried to run to the door, falling into something that caused her to land on her knees. She knew she would have bruises tomorrow. Dragging herself up, she stumbled forward in the dark before hands grabbed her ankles and she fell forward again. “Neal! Help!”</p><p>“You can’t steal from me.” She heard a gruff voice coming from the man holding her ankle and she kicked at his hand with her free foot. It was enough to free herself and she clamored to her knees and onto her feet to grab the door handle, yanking it open.</p><p>Just as she stepped into the alley, she felt a pain in her side, a burning sting that made her scream out in pain. She shoved as hard as she could with her hands at the man standing behind her, a long silver knife falling to the ground as his back hit the concrete wall behind him.</p><p>
  <em>Run Emma, Run!</em>
</p><p>She didn’t look back; she didn’t stop running until she got to the road. She looked around and realized she was completely alone. No man trying to grab her. And definitely no sign of Neal.</p><p>She knew she needed hide. To get out of the open. She looked around until she got her bearings and headed toward where she had parked her car on the back street.</p><p>She expected to find Neal at the car, but he was gone.</p><p>
  <em>He left me.</em>
</p><p>She pulled the door open and locked the door behind her, looking around to make sure no one had followed her.</p><p>She breathed heavily, her hand clutching her side which was still burning. When she pulled back her hand, all she saw was blood.</p><p>And then everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. No Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“If she has snuck off to be with her jackass of a boyfriend she sure as hell won’t want all of us chasing her down and showing up at Neal’s house in the middle of the night to drag her home.” Killian stood up and grabbed his keys from the table. “I’ll go fetch the lass. It isn’t the first time I’ve had to collect her from Neal’s.”</p>
<p>David’s face drops. “What?”</p>
<p>Killian waves him off, “Not now.”</p>
<p>He opened the door and grumbled as he walked out. “One of these days, I’m gonna stop chasing this girl.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 6: No Questions</h3>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>K: Swan, where are you?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>K: Are you with Neal? He’s not answering his phone either.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>K: Bloody hell, answer the damn phone!!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Killian slammed his phone down on the table. </p>
<p>“Bugger, where would she go?” Will was pacing in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Let’s all just calm down for a moment. She just lost her father too. We all knew that was going to be hard on her.” David was currently playing the role of newly elected dad in the middle of the living room.</p>
<p>“She’s not answering.” Robin stated as he walked into the room with his phone to his ear.</p>
<p>“Geez Rob, no one had thought of actually calling her until you got here, Mate.” </p>
<p>“Sarcasm does not suit you little brother.” He snarled at Will.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>K: Would you please let me know you’re alright. You’re freaking everyone out.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Killian stared at his phone. He’d give anything to see a message from her, hell even those three little dots that allowed him to know she was alright would be fine about now.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should check the docks. That’s where I found her before.”</p>
<p>“She was 6, not 16.” Killian spat angrily.</p>
<p>“Well, I haven’t heard any other ideas out of you!” August yelled back.</p>
<p>“Ok let’s not fight right now. It’s not helping anyone.” Robin put his hand on Killian’s shoulder, causing him to sit back in his chair.</p>
<p>“Could she be with Neal?” David asked.</p>
<p>“He’s not answering his bloody phone either.” Killian growled.</p>
<p>“Ok so maybe they are together.” David looked around the room at the distaste on everyone's face. “I mean, that’s not ideal either, but where else would a 16-year-old girl go besides to sneak off with her boyfriend, right?”</p>
<p>“Then let’s go get her.” Will jumped up from the table grabbing his jacket.</p>
<p>“If she has snuck off to be with her jackass of a boyfriend she sure as hell won’t want all of us chasing her down and showing up at Neal’s house in the middle of the night to drag her home.” Killian stood up and grabbed his keys from the table. “I’ll go fetch the lass. It isn’t the first time I’ve had to collect her from Neal’s.”</p>
<p>David’s face drops. “What?”</p>
<p>Killian waves him off, “Not now.”</p>
<p>He opened the door and grumbled as he walked out. “One of these days, I’m gonna stop chasing this girl.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>His mind is swirling by the time he drives by Neal’s house, not finding the yellow bug on the street or parked in the alley behind the pawn shop. </p>
<p>
  <em>Where the devil did you get off to, lass?</em>
</p>
<p>He drives to lookout point, hoping he’s not about to catch her in a compromising circumstance with Neal. He’s not sure what he would do to Neal right now. </p>
<p>When his search comes up empty, he starts to worry. </p>
<p>
  <em>Where the bloody hell would she be?</em>
</p>
<p>He drives past the police station, Granny’s, and the Town Hall with no result. He’s about to head to the town line when he spots something yellow on one of the back roads. He turns his bike around and turns onto the dark street. </p>
<p>The bug is parked at the back of the road. </p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell would she be doing in this part of town?</em>
</p>
<p>He parks behind the bug and makes his way to the driver’s side door. He bends down to peer in the window when he sees blonde hair. </p>
<p>
  <em>Emma!</em>
</p>
<p>She’s slumped over sideways onto the passenger seat. </p>
<p>He feels his heart drop. He digs for his keys, looking for the spare to the Bug and pushes it into the lock with shaky hands, yanking the door open.</p>
<p>“Swan!” He feels her neck. She’s alive. </p>
<p>His heart starts beating again as he pulls her up against him and then he realizes she is covered in blood. </p>
<p>He hears her groan and pulls her into his arms. “Emma, what happened?”</p>
<p>Her eyes open and her hand reaches up to caress his cheek. “You found me; I knew you’d find me.”</p>
<p>“Emma, is this your blood?”</p>
<p>She nods weakly. “St...stabbed.”</p>
<p>He’s tearing at her clothes, pulling her shirt up as he sees the rip in her flesh. Yanking his scarf off his neck, he pushes it into the wound. “Keep pressure on this.”<br/>He picks her up and opens the back seat, depositing her in the back. “We need to get you to the hospital.”</p>
<p>She grabs his hand. “No. I can’t. No police.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Swan, what have you gotten yourself into?</em>
</p>
<p>She closes her eyes. “We were trying to get something for Gold. They took something.”</p>
<p>“Gold!” He yells.</p>
<p>“Neal said it would be an easy in and out.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him.” He grunts.</p>
<p>She puts her hand to his lips. “Shh. Please. It hurts.”</p>
<p>“Keep pressure on it. I know where we can go.”</p>
<p>He pulls out his phone and tries to come up with a story that his brothers will believe.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>K: I’ve got her. Nothing to worry about. Lass is pretty upset over Marco. We’re gonna sit and talk it out. Don’t wait up for us.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Killian drives the bug away from his bike, hoping it will still be there when he comes to get it tomorrow. He knows where he needs to go. He doesn’t have a choice. He has to get help. He just hopes Tink doesn’t ask any questions.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Jones! What in the hell are you doing here at this hour?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Question number one.</em>
</p>
<p>“Lady Bell, I do apologize for the hour, but I fear I have nowhere else to go.”</p>
<p>“Are you in trouble?” </p>
<p>
  <em>Question number two.</em>
</p>
<p>She peeks out the door, looking around. She spots the girl sitting on the chair outside her door.</p>
<p>“Aye, but it’s not me, it’s my…Emma. Can we come in?”</p>
<p>“You got your sister into this mess?” She whispers.</p>
<p>
  <em>Question number three.</em>
</p>
<p>“Of course not, what type of gent do you take me for, this is a totally unrelated matter, nothing to do with me. Can you help, please?”</p>
<p>“Get in here.”</p>
<p>He picks Emma up and enters the small home. </p>
<p>“Put her on that table and let me have a look.”</p>
<p>Killian deposits Emma on the table in the corner of the room, grabbing the scarf and pulling it from the wound. “She had a run in with a knife. Purely accidental, you see.”</p>
<p>Tink glares at him. “Accidental my ass, Jones.”</p>
<p>“Killian.” Emma moans and he’s at her side, grasping her hand tightly in his.</p>
<p>“I’m here, Emma.”</p>
<p>“Who did this to her?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Question number four. Fuck!</em>
</p>
<p>“Can you help us or not?”</p>
<p>Tink works as the “unofficial” doctor for those unfortunate enough to get involved with Gold, either by working for him or ending up on his bad side. </p>
<p>She herself would never work for Gold; she’s terrified of the man. He was introduced to Tink after a run in with a particularly smarmy little man, Pan, who shot him in the leg after refusing to settle a debt. </p>
<p>Milah had told him that Tink had helped one of her friends when they had been wounded while doing less than legal activities.</p>
<p>When he met her, Tink spent the entire time lecturing him on why he should stop working for Gold while she patched him up.</p>
<p>“Go and get my kit.” She smacked him on the arm, “Did you hear me, Jones?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “Uh yeah sorry, kit, gotcha.”</p>
<p>He pauses before turning to Tink, “She’s gonna be ok, right?”</p>
<p>“Get the kit, Jones.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Emma was so cold, why was she cold? She remembers being warm. There was whiskey involved. Her body was warm all over. </p>
<p>And then she was cold. </p>
<p>There was blood. She remembers blood. And Killian.</p>
<p>Wait, Killian wasn't there. No, she was with Neal. </p>
<p>Wasn’t she with Neal? </p>
<p>Neal.</p>
<p>The boy who left her behind.</p>
<p>She remembers him running past her. Did he even look back? </p>
<p>Did he hear her call for help?</p>
<p>Help.</p>
<p>She needed help.</p>
<p>Killian.</p>
<p>He found her. He always found her.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Emma, is this your blood?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blood. Yes, her blood. Was she stabbed?  Wait, there was a knife.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“St…stabbed.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He presses something into her hand. “Keep pressure on this. We need to get you to the hospital.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hospital? No, she was breaking and entering. She can’t go to a hospital.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No. I can’t. No police. We were trying to get something for Gold. They took something.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gold!” She hears the anger in his voice. Knows how disappointed he must be in her right now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Neal said it would be an easy in and out.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m going to kill him.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The pain in her side is starting to become unbearable. She feels like she’s going to pass out again. She reaches out for him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shh. Please. It hurts.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Keep pressure on it. I know where we can go.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The streetlights pass over her, light and then dark. Her eyes open and close as she drifts in and out of consciousness. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jones! What in the hell are you doing here at this hour?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lady Bell, I do apologize for the hour, but I fear I have nowhere else to go.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you in trouble?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aye, but it’s not me, it’s my…Emma. Can we come in.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You got your sister into this mess?” She whispers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mess? No, she got into the mess. Killian would never be a mess. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma isn’t sure what is happening, she is floating into a room she’s never seen before. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s hurting. Burning. She can’t bear it anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Killian.” She feels his hand in hers as the blackness comes again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Get the kit, Jones.”</em>
</p>
<p>She peers out of her lids, blurry light around her.</p>
<p>“Ok pour that on the wound.”</p>
<p>Searing pain causes her to see red as Killian tips a bottle onto her flesh.</p>
<p>“Ow, what the hell is that?”</p>
<p>“Rum, A bloody waste of it.”</p>
<p>She feels something sharp against her flesh which makes everything go black again.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“So, are you going to tell me what happened?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Great, more questions.</em>
</p>
<p>“Nothing you need to be concerned about.”</p>
<p>“She had a pretty big gash in her side, Jones. I would say someone should be worried about that.”</p>
<p>“Aye.” He looks over at Emma, asleep on the couch. He isn’t sure what he would have done if he hadn’t found her. If he had lost her.</p>
<p>His heart pounds a bit faster in his chest. </p>
<p>
  <em>You didn’t lose her. You found her.</em>
</p>
<p>“She’s too young to be involved in what you do, collateral damage and all.”</p>
<p>“I told you it was purely accidental.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and that’s why you needed my help and not the help of a professional, you know, in a hospital where they treat emergencies that are, shall we say, accidental.”</p>
<p>“The lass is a bit nervous about hospitals.”</p>
<p>“Killian.”</p>
<p>He jumped up from the table and was at her side in a second. “Emma, how are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“It hurts. I have a headache.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got some aspirin in the back.” Tink gets up from the table and disappears into the back room.</p>
<p>“You scared the shit out of me, Swan.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”</p>
<p>“I know who’s fault it is. Trust me, he and I will be speaking.”</p>
<p>She groaned. “Killian, I asked to go with him.”</p>
<p>“That is not the point and you know it.” He leaned toward her, lowering his voice. “Honestly, what the hell were either of you thinking?”</p>
<p>“I just wanted to feel alive again. To know that life doesn’t end for me just because everyone will be gone.”</p>
<p>“No one is leaving you, Emma.”</p>
<p>“Not immediately, but soon you will all be moving on.”</p>
<p>“Emma, you almost got yourself killed because of something so incredibly ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She sighs. “It was stupid to run off with Neal.”</p>
<p>“Where was he when this happened?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, he ran out before I could get out of the building.”</p>
<p>He felt the anger boiling. “He fucking left you there?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, when I got to the car, Neal was gone.”</p>
<p>“Neal?” they both turned toward Tink.</p>
<p>“Gold’s son is involved in this?”</p>
<p>“Tink, it’s not what you think…”</p>
<p>“You need to go. Jesus, Killian, I can’t be a part of this.” She pulls him up by the arm, cornering him as her voice lowers. “You didn’t tell me his kid was part of this. Did he do that to her?”</p>
<p>He had to stop all the questions. “I apologize Lady Bell.” He turned and scooped Emma up into his arms.</p>
<p>“We’ll be on our way.” He paused and kissed Tink on the cheek. “Thank you, Tink. I owe you.”</p>
<p>“You’re damn right you do.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“What are you going to tell everyone?” Emma stares outside the window as they drive back to the cabin.</p>
<p>“That you took off to think and we talked things out and you won’t be running off like that again.”</p>
<p>She peers over at him. “And the fact that I have a stab wound in my side.”</p>
<p>“Guess you better make sure they don’t notice that fact.”</p>
<p>“I am sorry.”</p>
<p>“As you should be. This isn’t like you Emma.”</p>
<p>“Who was that woman? Tink?”</p>
<p>“Don’t change the subject.”</p>
<p>Emma groaned. “Not even going to explain why she tossed us out after she heard Neal’s name?”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“Dammit Killian, what the hell is going on? Neal takes me on a B&amp;E date to retrieve something for his father, I get fucking stabbed, you take me to some shady house with a lady I’ve never met before who stitches me up and then throws me out of the house when she hears my boyfriend’s name. Don’t you think someone should tell me what the fuck is going on?”</p>
<p>“First off, watch your language. And Second, maybe he shouldn’t be your damn boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Stop, I’m sure he has an explanation for tonight.”</p>
<p>He laughs and that infuriates her. “Why do you hate him so much?”</p>
<p>He yanks the steering wheel and pulls the car to the side of the road. “Instead of being there for you after your father dies, he fucking gets you drunk to get into your pants.”</p>
<p>He runs his hands through his hair, clearly frustrated. </p>
<p>“I didn’t. We haven’t.” He reaches out and takes her hand. His thumb running across her knuckles.</p>
<p>“He left you to fucking die tonight, Emma. He got you involved in his father’s shit.” She’s lost in his touch, the way he’s staring at her. Her heart is pounding in her chest. She’s never seen him this wrecked. She feels terrible for making him worry like this.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you tonight, Swan.”</p>
<p>She looks up and realizes that he’s crying. Without thinking she reaches out to wipe the tear as it falls down his cheek. “I’m sorry, Killian. I just…I’m scared. I don’t want to lose everyone.”</p>
<p>He laughs, choking on his tears. “You can’t get rid of me, Swan.”</p>
<p>She wraps her arms around him and he envelope her, his hands tangling in her hair. “I’m so sorry, Killian.” The tears suddenly fall from her eyes and it feels like all the emotion is leaving her body at once. They stay that way, her crying into his shoulder while he holds her in his arms as she falls apart until the pain in her side becomes unbearable.  </p>
<p>“Ouch.” She laughs while still crying. </p>
<p>He pulls back quickly, reaching for her side and ensuring that her bandages are still dry. Their eyes meet and Emma’s stomach flutters.  “Sorry, I uh, I should get you home.”</p>
<p>She pushes his hair off his forehead. “Thank you, for finding me tonight.”</p>
<p>“I’ll always find you, love.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Killian.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Swan.” He kisses her cheek, turning back to the steering wheel and pulling back onto the road.</p>
<p>They sit in silence for the rest of the ride, silently tip toeing through the house, and then pausing at her bedroom door. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, shivers going up her spine.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Emma.”</p>
<p>She smiles up at him and backs into her room. “Night, Killian.”</p>
<p>Closing the door behind her she yanks the shirt over her head, wincing at the pain in her side. She toes off her jeans, a loud thunk sound startles her as an object hits the floor. Her phone lights up and she sweeps it off the floor.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>N: Ems, are you alright? Sorry I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t go back for you. If I got caught there, my dad would kill me. Call me in the morning.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She threw her phone into her clothes pile. </p>
<p>That asshole just left her there to save himself. </p>
<p>She groaned and then retrieved her phone, falling backward on her bed. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>E: I’m fine, glad you made it home, but I don’t think we should see each other anymore. Sorry.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last time jump coming... Things are about to get interesting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Drinks on the house for the birthday girl!” Robin interrupts, carrying a tray from behind the bar toward her table, setting down a drink with a large umbrella in front of her.</p>
<p>She takes a sip, and everyone claps.</p>
<p>“First alcoholic drink for Emma.” David cheers.</p>
<p>Emma peers at her brother over the glass and everyone laughs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 7: Happy Birthday</h3>
<p>
  <em>3 years later</em>
</p>
<p>“Happy birthday dear Emma…”</p>
<p>“You look like a monkey and you smell like one tooooooo.” </p>
<p>Emma snorts as Will sings louder than the rest of her guests.</p>
<p>“Make a wish.” Ruby yells above the crowd. </p>
<p>Emma looks around at her friends and then closes her eyes and blows out the candles. “I hope it was an X-rated wish!” Ruby leans over to whisper in her ear.</p>
<p>“I heard that.” David says with a frown. “She may be 21 now, but I don’t want to know about any X-rated shenanigans.”</p>
<p>“David, no one really uses the word shenanigans anymore.” Mary Margaret snorts.</p>
<p>“I really hope you two are having a girl.” Emma laughs, seeing David's wife rub her tummy, looking up at her husband with joy. “He’s going to be tossing all kinds of ‘Dad’ words around while protecting her from debauchery and treacherous behavior.” </p>
<p>“Very funny, Emma. But I did my best to keep you out of trouble, both of you.” He smirks. “Though I don’t know how well I did with you, Will.”</p>
<p>“Drinks on the house for the birthday girl!” Robin interrupts, carrying a tray from behind the bar toward her table, setting down a drink with a large umbrella in front of her.</p>
<p>She takes a sip, and everyone claps.</p>
<p>“First alcoholic drink for Emma.” David cheers.</p>
<p>Emma peers at her brother over the glass and everyone laughs. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Yup, first drink for me.” She lifts her glass toward her brother.</p>
<p>“You’re a lying git.” Will teases.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to know!” David puts his hands over his ears. “La la la la la!”</p>
<p>“Now that you’re 21, you should come work for me here at the bar.” Robin interjects. “I’ve already got Will working as my slave cleaning tables, I’m sure you would rake in the tips behind the bar. It would be nice to add a bit of estrogen around here.”</p>
<p>“No way, you can’t steal Emma away from Granny’s.” Ruby interrupts. “Then I would have to clean all the tables myself!”</p>
<p>Emma laughs. “And make the coffee, and ring up the orders, and…. should I stop there?”</p>
<p>Will pushes his way in between the girls, “Open my gift first!” He shoves a package in her hands. “it’s the only one of importance anyway!”</p>
<p>Emma tears open the wrapping and holds up a t-shirt with Will’s face on it. “What in the world is this?” She snorts. She spreads it out on the table in front of her and reads the writing under his picture. “<em>Emma’s favorite</em>. Oh my God, Will.”</p>
<p>“That’s hideous.” Robin says with a snarled lip.</p>
<p>“I happen to think it’s the most perfect gift I have ever purchased, if I don’t say so me self!”</p>
<p>“I agree, it’s perfectly you! I love it, bro!” She pulls him into a hug. </p>
<p>“Now get back to work.” Robin teases, shoving him toward a table with a wet towel. </p>
<p>Emma looks toward the bar and sees Killian still sitting on the stool, hunched over his phone and frowns. </p>
<p>“Has he been working out?” Belle says, sitting down at her table.</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes glance up and down Killian’s form. She had tried not to notice how much he had grown into his body as he aged. The way his jacket formed to his arms or the fact that his pants were tight enough that she could almost make out the outline of his penis, taking her back to the day she walked in on him and Milah in his room. “Well, working on the docks does do something for him.” She says lazily.</p>
<p>“Earth to Emma.  I wasn’t talking about Killian. I was talking about Will.” </p>
<p>Emma’s eyes snapped to Belle’s. “What? I mean, yeah. Uh, Will is always doing something so I guess he’s working out or…. Wait. Why are you asking me about Will?”</p>
<p>She’s biting her lip, staring at her brother wiping down a table on the other side of the room. “Hmm, um, nothing. I mean I was just curious. He seemed bigger.” She sighed.</p>
<p>“Belle, what is going on? You are staring at Will like he’s lunch! It’s Will! He’s the BUG!” She says louder than she means to, and Belle turns toward her, putting a hand over her mouth. </p>
<p>“I know, I know. It’s just that lately he’s been different.”</p>
<p>“No, I can assure you, he’s not.” She pauses. “Wait, do you actually like Will?”</p>
<p>“Like is a strong word but, maybe.” She blushes.</p>
<p>“Oh my God!” She squeals and puts her hand over her mouth as Will looks over at them and Belle grabs her by the arm.</p>
<p>“Shh.” She lowers her voice. “Do you think I should say something? I mean, he has barely talked to me in months. That’s so unlike him.”</p>
<p>“Wow, so you’re telling me that all he had to do was play hard to get and you would have been interested in him years ago.” </p>
<p>Belle slapped her shoulder. “That is not what happened. I mean, I don’t know. It’s just that he stopped talking to me and I realized I kinda missed the jerk.”</p>
<p>“Well, you should definitely talk to him, Belle.”</p>
<p>“I dunno, I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>“Ok, I think you need a drink after that life changing reveal. I’ll get us some freebies from Robin.” She laughs and gets up, heading to the bar.</p>
<p>Robin smiled as she approached. “You know Rob, you never did tell me how you got your full license? I thought Mayor Mills was dead set about you getting it.” She sets her empty glass on the bar.</p>
<p>Robin takes the glass and begins to make her drink. “That’s a funny story actually.”</p>
<p>Her eyebrow raises. “Oh, do tell.”</p>
<p>“Well, you know I told you that I was going to confront her and find out why she kept denying my request, right?” Emma nods and he continues. “So, I marched in there on Friday and demanded that she reconsider.”</p>
<p>She laughs. “Oh, I bet she lost her mind.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t wrong. I thought she was going to throw me out on my ass.”</p>
<p>“And yet you got the license.”</p>
<p>“Well, you know I don’t give up.”</p>
<p>“So, you wore her down until she agreed?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly. Honestly, I don’t think that woman ever gives up. So, we argued for what felt like hours. She’s an infuriating woman, honestly.”</p>
<p>Emma snorted. “I’ve heard that as one way to describe her.”</p>
<p>“So, I asked her out.”</p>
<p>Emma choked on her drink. “I’m sorry, what?”</p>
<p>“I know. I can’t explain it. One minute I wanted to walk out of her office and burn the whole Town Hall to the ground and the next minute I wanted to kiss the hell out of her.”</p>
<p>“Was this before or after she gave you the license?”</p>
<p>“Before. I brought her here, made her a drink and by the end of the night. She gave me my license.”</p>
<p>“Wow, so you took one for the team in order to get a license.”</p>
<p>“Actually, I’m going out with her again on Sunday.”</p>
<p>Emma stared at him.</p>
<p>“What? I really like her. Once you get to know her, she’s honestly not that bad.”</p>
<p>“We are still talking about Regina Mills, right?”</p>
<p>He laughed. “Yes, one and the same.”</p>
<p>“Well, good for you bro. As long as you know what you’re doing.”</p>
<p>Before he could respond, Will was at her side dropping off a tray of empty glasses.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell, how much longer do I have to work at this birthday party? I am getting paid for today right?”</p>
<p>“Yes brother, you are on the clock.” </p>
<p>Robin took the tray and headed to the back. </p>
<p>“So, how you doin?” Emma glanced at Will with a slight smirk on her lips.</p>
<p>“What are you on about?” He asked, staring at her with suspicion.</p>
<p>“Can’t I ask how my favorite brother is doing?” She joked.</p>
<p>“Ok, I’ll bite. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“So…haven’t seen you talking to Belle today. What’s up with that?”</p>
<p>“So that’s your angle huh? I’ll have you know; I gave up on that ship. It’s sailed, sprung a leak, got kicked in the nuts, and then sank to the bottom of the ocean.”</p>
<p>“Ok that’s a bit dramatic.”</p>
<p>“Emma, I’ve been after Belle since we were young babes. Nothing happened. I took a hint. Isn’t that what you guys were always telling me to do anyway?”</p>
<p>“It’s not like you to give up. I’m just saying, maybe don’t abandon ship just because things seem dire.”</p>
<p>“Who are you? Did you get replaced with Pod Emma when you turned 21?”</p>
<p>Emma snorted. “Nah, just looking out for my favorite brother!”</p>
<p>“Well, I think you’ve flipped your noodle.” He grabbed the new tray of filled drinks off the bar and headed toward one of the busy tables.</p>
<p>Emma tapped her fingers on the bar in front of her, glancing down toward Killian. She dragged herself off the stool and walked toward the other end of the bar.</p>
<p>“Penny for your thoughts.” She said as she hopped up onto the stool next to him.</p>
<p>He glanced at her, forcing a smile, tipping his glass of rum in her direction. “Best wishes to the birthday girl.”</p>
<p>“Don’t even try and fake that shit for me, you know I can tell when you are lying.” She glared. </p>
<p>His shoulders sagged. “Sorry Emma, I fear I am not the best company on your birthday.”</p>
<p>“What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Milah.” He said softly.</p>
<p>He had been sulking around the house for weeks and she had assumed it was about Milah. She didn’t dare ask him about it as he was never willing to discuss his relationship. </p>
<p>“Oh.” She responded without pressing him further, hoping that he would continue on his own.</p>
<p>“She’s been…distant.” He continued; his jaw clenched. </p>
<p>Emma was not a fan of Milah. Killian had been dating her for the last 7 years, yet they had never announced their relationship in public, had Emma not walked in on them years ago, even she would still be in the dark. She didn’t understand how something deemed “special” needed to be hidden.</p>
<p>“Distant, how?”</p>
<p>“Busy. Distracted. I don’t know, maybe I’m overreacting.”</p>
<p>“You! Overreact? Impossible.” She joked.</p>
<p>“Oh, I almost forgot, I have yet to give you your birthday present.” She noted the change in subject, as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a rectangular box, setting it on the bar in front of her.</p>
<p>Her smile grew as she took the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a beautiful wooden switchblade that she recognized immediately because it was a perfect match to the one Killian always carried at his side with the word “Captain” engraved on the wood.</p>
<p>She picked it up and turned it over in her hand. There were words on one side. “First Mate”. She grinned wider. “Oh my God, Killian its beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Figured my First Mate needed something worthy of her. Plus, it makes me feel better knowing you can protect yourself if the need arises.”</p>
<p>She can feel the twinge in her side, the scar seated above her hip that reminds her of the last time she needed protection.</p>
<p>“Thank you, it’s perfect.” She leans over and pulls him in for a quick hug.  When she released him, she got an idea and snapped her fingers. “You know, I think I know what you need to do?”</p>
<p>“For?” His eyebrow raised in that adorable way it had done since he was a child.</p>
<p>“Milah.” She grins. “A grand gesture.”</p>
<p>“I’m not understanding.”</p>
<p>“Look, I know how you feel. I know how much you hate not having a public relationship and I think that weighs on you. You should go to her and put it all on the line. See where you stand.”</p>
<p>He sighs. “I don’t know how she would take that, besides she’s not home, she was busy tonight.”</p>
<p>“Then go sit on her porch and wait for her to get home.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Swan.”</p>
<p>“Killian, do you love her?”</p>
<p>He nods. “Aye.”</p>
<p>“Then go to her.”</p>
<p>He puts his hand on top of hers. “Happy Birthday, Swan. Thank you for always looking out for me, even on your birthday.”</p>
<p>“You’d do the same for me.”</p>
<p>“Aye. I think I’m going to take your advice. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.” He kisses her forehead and heads for the exit.</p>
<p>“There you are? Is Killian leaving already?” David questions her as he walks up to the bar.</p>
<p>“Um yeah, he has something he needs to take care of.”</p>
<p>“I fear I need to step away as well.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>He nods seriously. “I need to go into the station and help Graham.” He pauses as a mischievous smile grows on his face. “You should come with me. Graham talks about you all the time.”</p>
<p>Emma groans. “I don’t need a matchmaker.”</p>
<p>He put his hands in the air. “I’ll stand down, but he’s a good man.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, why would I come with you to the station, besides the fact that Graham is a good man?” She smirks.</p>
<p>“Well, we have to catalog and number all this evidence coming in from some surveillance that happened last weekend.”</p>
<p>“Surveillance of what?”</p>
<p>“Not sure, just some activity at the docks. Graham is obsessed with the latest investigation into the activity around town. He think’s Gold is involved somehow.”</p>
<p>Emma tries not to sound too interested. “Oh huh, Gold. I mean, he runs a pawn shop, not sure how that’s illegal.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, but Graham is determined there’s something else going on there. He loves a good conspiracy and with his dad stepping down next year, Graham feels like he needs to prove something before he steps into his shoes.”</p>
<p>“Party does seem to be winding down, sounds like fun.” She jokes. </p>
<p>Honestly, she’s kind of curious what Graham has on Gold. Or Neal. Not that she’s seen him recently. She has avoided him as much as she can. His daily calls begging her to come back to him and apologizing for leaving her in that shop the night she was stabbed ended abruptly one evening after Killian returned home, his hand bandaged, and sporting a very foul mood. They never spoke about it, but Neal left her alone after that.</p>
<p>“Fun? You really need to get out more, Emma.” He laughs. “I just need to drop Mary Margaret off home and then I’ll head over to the station.  Are you ok to drive?”</p>
<p>“I’ve only finished one drink, I think I’m fine, officer!” She salutes him sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Whatever, I’ll let Graham know you’re coming. He’ll be happy to know he won’t just be spending the evening alone with me.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Killian’s heart was pounding in his chest as he sat on Milah’s porch, the paper in his back pocket burning a hole through him. </p>
<p>
  <em>A grand gesture.</em>
</p>
<p>Emma was right, he needed to put everything on the line and find out where things stood with them. </p>
<p>Milah had been distant for the last few weeks. Something she insisted he was inventing in his overactive imagination. </p>
<p>But he knew Milah. She was avoiding him.</p>
<p>He saw headlights approaching and looked up at the car pulling up in front of Milah’s residence. He felt his blood boil.</p>
<p>Milah opened the car door and stepped out of Gold’s vehicle. He could feel the tension for a moment before she smiled up at him. “Um hey, I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.”</p>
<p>His jaw tightened as Gold waved toward him and then pulled back onto the road. “I can see that.”</p>
<p>She looked back toward the departing car, “Oh I was doing the books for Gold tonight. He had a special assignment he wanted to log before it was shipped out.”</p>
<p>“And you needed a lift from him because your car is…”</p>
<p>“Out of gas.” She laughed. “Silly me, I always forget to check it and so he offered to pick me up.”</p>
<p>He didn’t have Emma’s ability to immediately sense a lie, but he wasn’t exactly feeling good about this story Milah was telling him. He tried to push it down, that feeling in his gut that was screaming that something was wrong.</p>
<p>“So, you didn’t tell me why you are here?”</p>
<p>“Do I have to have a reason to see my girlfriend?”</p>
<p>She looks around for a moment and then smiles. “Of course not.”</p>
<p>“I have a surprise for you.”</p>
<p>“What kind of surprise?”</p>
<p>He grins. “Well, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you what it was. But we need to go for a ride.”</p>
<p>She hesitates. He sees it in her eyes. But in an instant, it’s gone. She smiles and turns toward his bike.</p>
<p>“Well then let’s go.” Taking his hand, she leads him to the bike.</p>
<p>The screaming has quieted for the moment. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Emma, David told me you would be stopping by tonight.”</p>
<p>“Hi, Graham. He said you needed some help.”</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, by the way.” </p>
<p>She smiled in his direction. “Oh thanks.”</p>
<p>“Finally, legal, huh?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure why everyone gets so excited about 21.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m a cop, so anything legal is exciting for me.”</p>
<p>She nods toward him. Graham is sexy but something about him was always a tad boring to her. Not that there is anything wrong with boring. Ever since Neal, she’s been happy with being boring and single.  </p>
<p>He led her to a table in the back of the station, there was a large box full of dark photos. </p>
<p>“So, this is what has me sitting here on a Saturday evening.” He sighed.</p>
<p>“Did you take all these?”</p>
<p>“No, I hired someone from out of town to take them. I’ve got a hunch and I just want to see it through. I know David thinks I’m being crazy, but I just can’t let it sit. Something feels off about Gold.” He pauses and looks at her. </p>
<p>“And you think these pictures have something to do with him?”</p>
<p>“I know they do. This ship brings in stuff for Gold’s shop every week. I don’t know what they are hauling but not everything makes it to the shop, some of it gets moved directly onto other ships. Ships which leave the same night. It doesn’t make sense.” He looks between her and the photos.</p>
<p>“You dated his son for years. Did you ever see anything suspicious or out of place?”</p>
<p>Emma froze. Her side began to sting just thinking about it. </p>
<p>“Suspicious. Nah. But, we didn’t exactly hang out with his dad a lot.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but Neal, did you ever feel like something was off?”</p>
<p> “I mean, it was Neal, and he was a bit of a jerk, but you can’t arrest everyone for being a jerk, right?” She joked nervously.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess not, I just. I don’t know, I can’t explain it.”</p>
<p>Emma felt bad for Graham, she knew he was just trying to live up to the Humbert reputation. But she didn’t really know that Gold was up to anything she could prove either. Sure, she had her suspicions too. </p>
<p>First there was the odd hours that Gold would keep, items being taken from his shop that Neal was stealing back for his father. The people they were stealing it from having weapons that they didn’t hesitate to use to attack Emma. </p>
<p>And she would never forget the girl who helped her. Tink, who’s face had dropped when she heard Neal was involved. The true fear in her eyes at Gold’s name. And worse, though she had never brought it up again, the fact that Killian seemed to know more about all of it than he was letting on.</p>
<p>“So, I guess the easiest thing for you to help with would be numbering the photos so that we can log them into the computer.” She looked up, realizing that Graham was still talking to her. </p>
<p>“Sure, that sounds pretty simple.”</p>
<p>“Shoot, let me get you a marker so that it’s easier to write on the back. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Emma sat down at the desk and started lazily pushing the photos around on the desk. Most of the pictures were of boxes on the dock. She wasn’t sure what any of this would tell Graham because none of the pictures showed what was in the box. Just that they were being moved from one ship to another one.</p>
<p>She reached into the box and pulled out the rest of the photos, spreading them out on top of the ones she had already looked out. </p>
<p>Her heart stopped.</p>
<p>
  <em>No. It can’t be.</em>
</p>
<p>She grabbed the photo off the desk and brought it closer to her face. Hoping she was just seeing things mixed in with the dark pictures. </p>
<p>But it was clear as day. She would know it anywhere.</p>
<p>Her heart was pounding in her chest and she dropped down into the chair. </p>
<p>The photo in her hands had two men with the boxes. You couldn’t see their faces, just the backs of their heads. One of the men was leaning over one of the boxes, the lights from the docks glaring on an object on the hip of the man.</p>
<p>A switchblade.</p>
<p>But not just any switchblade. Emma would know it from anywhere. </p>
<p>A switchblade she now had the exact copy of. </p>
<p>
  <em>Killian.</em>
</p>
<p>She couldn’t breathe. There had to be some explanation for this.</p>
<p>She looked up to see if Graham had returned yet. When he wasn’t there, she dug through the rest of the pictures, trying to find any that showed the same item as the one in the photo in her hand. This was the only one that was clear enough to identify him. </p>
<p>Before she even realized what she was doing, she had folded the photo and shoved it in her back pocket. </p>
<p>“Finally found something that will work.” Her head jerked up toward Graham’s voice.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, I have to go.” </p>
<p>He looked at her, confusion, disappointment, and possibly concern on his face.</p>
<p>“Oh. Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah Belle and Ruby had a bit too much to drink tonight, I’m gonna make sure they get home safely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grinned though she was sure she also saw a hint of sadness in his smile. “Well, I can’t argue with that, safety first.” <br/>“I’ll stop by some other time and see if you guys need help. Raincheck?”</p>
<p>“I’d love that, you’re free to come by any time. I’d be happy to see you.” He seemed almost hopeful.</p>
<p>“Definitely, sorry again.” She frowned and ran out the door, bumping into David in the parking lot.</p>
<p>“Hey, I thought you were going to help.”</p>
<p>“Uh yeah, I gotta run. Girls need me.” She said, hoping that David didn’t know where Ruby and Belle currently were.</p>
<p>“Sure, no problem. Hey, did you know Killian bought a ship?”</p>
<p>Emma stopped in her tracks. “He what?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I just saw him over by the docks. Weird, huh?” David hugs her and then heads into the station. </p>
<p>Emma watches him disappear and stares toward the docks. She could see Killian’s bike parked out front of the locked gate.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell is going on?</em>
</p>
<p>She got in her car and drove the few feet over to the dock entrance, parking her car out of sight of the police station and heading toward the fence that after all these years was still not repaired.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Don’t open your eyes yet.” Killian feels the excitement start to swell as he leads Milah toward the docks. </p>
<p>“Are we near the water?” </p>
<p>“Yup, almost there.” He positions her in front of the small ship. Standing behind her he wraps his arms around her waist and leans in to whisper in her ear. “Open your eyes.”</p>
<p>She stares for a few seconds. “Ok, It’s a boat.” She says dryly.</p>
<p>He groans. “Not a boat, she’s a ship.” He steps in front of her, yanking the paper out of his pocket and holding it up to her. “My ship.” He beams.</p>
<p>“Your ship?”</p>
<p>“Aye. But it could be our ship.” He says softly. “Milah, I love you. All we’ve talked about for years is getting away from here. Now we have the chance.”</p>
<p>He was going to put everything on the line for her. </p>
<p>“Run away with me, Milah.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Think about it. You, me, the sea. Anywhere we want to go.”</p>
<p>She laughs. “We can’t just sail away, Killian. You’re talking crazy.”</p>
<p>“That’s the thing Milah, I’m not, I’m being very serious, love. This is our shot.”</p>
<p>“No this is insanity, Killian.”</p>
<p>He grabs her hand and leads her up the plank and onto the wooden deck. She follows him reluctantly.</p>
<p>“Can’t you picture it? We can go days at a time without docking. Just you and me. Sunsets and making love to the sound of the waves. We can fish, live off the sea.”<br/>“Killian! Stop. I can’t leave with you.”</p>
<p>“Why? What’s holding you here?”</p>
<p>“It’s not that simple.”</p>
<p>“Actually, it is love.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to just up and leave Storybrooke to get on a boat and learn to fish.”</p>
<p>“Ship.” He reminds her softly. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with your special activity you were working on with Gold tonight would it?” He spits.</p>
<p>He sees a spark in her eyes. Anger. Fear. Annoyance.</p>
<p>“Don’t be an asshole.”</p>
<p>“And don’t avoid my question.” He steps toward her and she flinches. </p>
<p>“This does have to do with Gold, doesn’t it?” </p>
<p>“What I do with Gold is my business.” She says defiantly which causes him to step back.</p>
<p>“What are you doing with Gold, Milah?”</p>
<p>“Stop it, Killian.”</p>
<p>“Answer the damn question!” He yells.</p>
<p>“He provides me power and safety.” She screams. “All you can offer me is a boat and a dream.”</p>
<p>Killian stumbles backward. </p>
<p>“Wait, you and Gold. Are you…” he blinks rapidly. “Are you sleeping with him?”</p>
<p>“Killian.” She steps toward him taking his hand which he yanks away.</p>
<p>“Answer me, Milah? Are you fucking Gold?”</p>
<p>“He asked me to marry him.” She whispers.</p>
<p>Killian feels sick to his stomach. </p>
<p>
  <em>No No No, this can’t be happening.</em>
</p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p>She stares at him.</p>
<p>“How bloody long?” He screams.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. It’s been years.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God.” He’s going to vomit. He knows he’s going to vomit. “All this time. All this fucking time that you didn’t want anyone to know about us. Because you were with him?”</p>
<p>He feels like he’s losing control of himself. He can barely see anything around him except her face. A face that right now makes him want to expel the contents of his stomach over the side of his ship.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Killian. I didn’t know how to tell you.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t know how to tell me?” He laughs, hardly recognizing the sound of his own voice.</p>
<p>“This was never going to be permanent for me, for us.”</p>
<p>“Never going to be permanent? You told me we were special.” He yells again, his voice starting to sound hoarse.</p>
<p>“We were, just…I didn’t think you were going to buy me a damn boat.”</p>
<p>“It’s a bloody ship and I’d appreciate if you got off the damn thing.” </p>
<p>He waited for her to move.</p>
<p>“Now.” His voice boomed.</p>
<p>He turned and walked toward the bow of the ship, leaned over and emptied the contents of his stomach.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Emma angrily stormed toward the docks, needing to find out what the hell was going on with Killian. She stopped when she heard voices ahead of her and realizes that Killian is standing on the docks with Milah.</p>
<p>That’s when it hits her. The ship. It must be his grand gesture.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Run away with me, Milah.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Think about it. You, me, the sea. Anywhere we want to go.”</em>
</p>
<p>Emma watches it unfold like a nightmare. Killian is leaving town? </p>
<p>
  <em>“Killian! Stop. I can’t leave with you.”</em>
</p>
<p>She should walk away. She shouldn’t be eavesdropping on their private conversation, but her feet won’t move. </p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you doing with Gold, Milah?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Stop it, Killian.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Answer the damn question!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He provides me power and safety. All you can offer me is a boat and a dream.”</em>
</p>
<p>Emma flinches. That bitch! What the hell would Milah be doing with Gold? </p>
<p>
  <em>“Answer me, Milah? Are you fucking Gold?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He asked me to marry him.”</em>
</p>
<p>Emma quickly puts her hand over her mouth to stop the squeal that threatened to escape her mouth. Milah and Gold. First off, gross, but second, how could she do that to Killian!</p>
<p>
  <em>“This was never going to be permanent for me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Never going to be permanent? You told me we were special.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We were, just…I didn’t think you were going to buy me a damn boat.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s a bloody ship and I’d appreciate if you got off the damn thing.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Now.” </em>
</p>
<p>Emma ducked behind some boxes as Milah ran past her on the dock. She had to stop the urge to step out and punch her in the face as she stormed past. <br/>She didn’t know how to process all the information in her head. Milah was cheating on Killian with Gold all these years and he just bought a ship for her so he could skip town and leave everyone behind. And that wasn’t even counting the photo in her back pocket. She didn’t know which part of all this new information made her angrier.</p>
<p>Stepping out from behind her hiding place, she gathered her courage and walked toward the ship.</p>
<p>She couldn’t see anyone on board, so she climbed the plank and stepped onto the deck. </p>
<p>“I said leave.” She heard his voice and jumped. “Swan?”</p>
<p>“Um hey, we need to talk.”</p>
<p>He groaned. “Not now. I’d prefer to be alone.” He paused. “How did you know where I was?” He eyed her suspiciously.</p>
<p>“David. I was at the station helping Graham with something and he told me you bought a ship.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. “Bloody secrets are never kept in this family.”</p>
<p>“Killian, how the hell did you afford a ship?”</p>
<p>“I’m quite resourceful, love.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, so I’m learning.” She grunts.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind, I would like to be alone, which now, thanks to you, I always will be.”</p>
<p>She steps toward him with fire in her eyes. “Thanks to me? It’s my fault your girlfriend cheated on you?”</p>
<p>“Oh great, so you’ve taken to giving awful advice and spying, all in the same evening. Bravo, Swan.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t spying, exactly. And wait, how did I give you awful advice?”</p>
<p>“If it weren’t for your stupid grand gesture nonsense, I wouldn’t have confronted Milah. Everything would be fine. Now it’s all bullshit!” He yelled at her, gesturing wildly like he did when he was angry, or shit faced.</p>
<p>“It was all bullshit before, you just didn’t know it.” She spat.</p>
<p>“Maybe I would have preferred to be in the dark, then I wouldn’t be alone.” He turned away from her, mumbling. “Doesn’t matter anyway. I have my ship now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, about that!” She yanks the photo from her back pocket. “Pretty sure I know how you came to afford it too.” She tossed the photo at his feet. “How could you?”</p>
<p>He picks up the photo and stares at it, his eyes wide. “Where did you get this?”</p>
<p>“How long?” She whispers.</p>
<p>“The photo Emma, where did you get it?”</p>
<p>“How fucking long have you worked for him?” She crossed the space between them and hit him square in the chest.</p>
<p>“I don’t know! Since I graduated.”</p>
<p>She stepped back; her mouth opened. “That’s why you knew Tink, and how to get me help. And why you’ve always hated Neal. It all makes sense now. You’ve been involved with this the whole time!”</p>
<p>She could feel her anger rising and her stomach starting to ache.</p>
<p>“How could you do this, you were my hero, my savior.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never been a hero, Emma. There’s darkness in me, you just pretend you don’t see it.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit!” She turned away from him, not able to look at his face.</p>
<p>She peers over the side of the ship, into the water and tries to calm her breathing. “Why would you work for him? Why?”</p>
<p>“Why does anyone work for Gold? Money, Emma. He pays twice what I make at the harbor.”</p>
<p>“All so you can buy a damned ship and run away?”</p>
<p>“I told you when I met you that I was going to sail away from here.”</p>
<p>“Killian, they’re gone.” She whispers.</p>
<p>“You think I don’t bloody know they’re gone. I’m not some naïve 6-year-old anymore. I’m well aware that they died all those years ago.” He says angrily.</p>
<p>“Then why leave?”</p>
<p>“Freedom, Swan.”</p>
<p>“Freedom from what, Killian? Your family? People who care about you?”</p>
<p>“Do you realize what it was like for me growing up in this family? Knowing that I can never live up to anyone. Do you know what it’s like to be compared constantly to Saint David? I was always the bad seed. No one ever expected anything grand to come from Ole Killian. I work on a fucking pirate ship playing dress up for God’s sake, Emma.”</p>
<p>He walked to the edge of the ship, looking out at the dark horizon. “But out there, that’s freedom. Out on the open sea, I can be anything I want to be. The sea is the only thing that I can conquer, it’s the only thing that finds me worthy. I’m never going to be anything if I stay here. This town doesn’t think I’m worth a damn, hell even my own girlfriend doesn’t want me. She chose an old man over me. No one needs me here.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you get it, Killian. I need you. I’ve always needed you. You and me, we have always had a connection that was different than I had with anyone else at home. You understand me when no one else does. You are the one who saved me, not David. You are always saving me.”</p>
<p>“Emma I’m not a hero. I’m the villain.” He hands the photo back to her.</p>
<p>“But I’m gonna continue to choose to see the good in you.” She feels the tears sliding down her cheek.</p>
<p>He sighs. “No one will see the good in me after that photo gets out.” </p>
<p>She looks down at the photo and tears it to shreds, tossing the pieces overboard. “What photo?” She says with a weak smile.</p>
<p>“Emma!” He pauses. “Where did you get that anyway?”</p>
<p>“I was helping Graham and David catalog some surveillance photos from last weekend.” His eyes grew wide. “But they hadn’t looked through them yet and this was the only one I saw that showed your switchblade. That’s how I knew it was you.”</p>
<p>“So, David and Graham never saw it?”</p>
<p>“No, I ran off with it as soon as I recognized you.”</p>
<p>“Why would you do that? Risk yourself like that?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m your First Mate. And you did the same for me when I got in trouble.”</p>
<p>He leaned against the side of the ship and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry I was less than honest with you, Emma.”</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p>She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him, her cold cheeks enjoying the warmth as she settled against his leather jacket. She felt his hand snake through her hair and shivers ran down her spine. </p>
<p>“I won’t make that mistake again; I promise.” He whispered into the crown of her head, his lips pressing a warm kiss into her hair. </p>
<p>She pulled back and peered up into blue eyes, her heart thumping in her chest. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. He was so close she could fee. his breath against her nose. She wasn’t sure she understood what was happening in this moment, but she felt herself leaning into him before she could stop it. </p>
<p>
  <em>This is Killian. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her Killian. </em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly a horn boomed in the distance to signal a ship returning to the harbor and the spell was broken as they both tore apart from where they were. </p>
<p>“We should get home.” He choked out in a voice she hardly recognized.</p>
<p>She nodded absent mindedly. “Um yeah.”</p>
<p>“So, who’s gonna tell him?” He said with a hearty laugh, catching her off guard.</p>
<p>“Tell who what?” She asked confused.</p>
<p>“Who’s gonna tell Will that I’m actually your favorite?” he bumped her arm, smirking at her with that usual Killian charm before winking and heading toward the plank.<br/>She stumbled forward to follow him but, all she could think about was the way she had just felt in his arms or that she absentmindedly almost kissed him and that she didn’t think she had imagined the fact that he had actually leaned in toward her as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell just happened?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I mention that besides disliking Neal, I really hate Milah. :) Next chapter is going to get interesting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Problem with Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Maybe you should just get it over with.” </p><p>“Get what over with?”</p><p>“Sex. I’m sure Graham would accommodate you.”</p><p>Emma throws a pillow at her. “I can’t just go have sex with Graham because I want to get it over with.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter brings it's mature rating due to sexual content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 8: The Problem with Sex</h3><p>“Wait, so you actually like Will now?” Ruby says from her spot at the vanity table. </p><p>Emma was sitting on Ruby’s bed, lazily surfing her Instagram account on her phone.</p><p>“I think I do.” Belle giggles from the floor below her.</p><p>“I was as shocked as you.” Emma chimes in without looking up.</p><p>“Have you told him, yet? Cuz I want to be there to see the look on his face.” </p><p>“He might start crying.” Emma laughs, clicking the heart button on one of Killian’s pics he had posted an hour ago from a birthday party on the Jolly Roger. He was posing with a young boy, wrapped in a blanket and wearing a pirate hat. Killian was doing his Captain Hook pose, a long sword in the air and a smirk on his lips.</p><p>“Stop guys, I don’t know. He’s still not talking to me.”</p><p>“That’s because he thinks he has no chance with you Belle.  Cut the guy a break and end his misery! Please!” Emma begs.</p><p>“I’m waiting until New Years. I want to start fresh at midnight.”</p><p>“That’s still 3 weeks away. Why wait?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I just thought if I kissed him at midnight, it would be the easiest way to tell him.”</p><p>Ruby and Emma looked over at each other and started to sing in unison. “Belle and Will sittin’ in a tree. K. I. S. S. I. N. G.”</p><p>Belle threw the nearest object she could reach toward Emma. “Stop guys, we aren’t children anymore.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re still the only virgin left among us.” Ruby teased.</p><p>Belle sits up from the floor. “Oh my God, am I really?”</p><p>“Don’t look at me, I gave mine to Graham in 9th grade.” Ruby says proudly.</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. Graham had moved his flirtation from Emma to Ruby when she started dating Neal back in high school and Ruby was quick to jump on the Graham train.</p><p>“Emma when did you and Neal…”</p><p>Emma gulped. “We uh, we never actually got that far.”</p><p>Both girls’ mouths dropped. “Wait, what?”</p><p>“I thought you guys did it on Prom night?”</p><p>“Nope. Just never felt like the right time.”</p><p>“So, you’re still a virgin?” Ruby gasped at her.</p><p>“Look, you say that like it’s a terrible thing. It’s not the end of the world, Ruby.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Belle exclaims proudly.</p><p>“So once Belle jumps on the William Express, Emma will be alone in a party of one.”</p><p>“See that’s the problem with sex! Life’s not like the movies where you meet a guy, fall in love, and end up in bed together with fireworks shooting off in the background.”</p><p>Ruby shrugged and shriveled her nose. “You don’t have to love the guy to have sex with him.”</p><p>Emma scrunches her nose. “I guess, but didn’t you want your first time to be special?”</p><p>“Oh God, which one of your brothers gave you the birds and the bees talk?  Did David tell you that?”</p><p>Emma blushed. “No, he did not. I guess for me, it’s just that sex is kinda scary. All the sounds and noises. I feel like I would be completely mortified if I like farted during sex or something. You have to at least trust the guy so it’s not so uncomfortable or embarrassing. It’s a lot of pressure, Rubes.”</p><p>Bell nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Don’t you like…get horny?” Ruby plops down on the bed next to her.</p><p>“Of course, I do. But it’s not like you need a man to take care of that.”</p><p>“Oh Emma, I had no idea you were into girls.” She flirts.</p><p>“No, I just…” She rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>She looks back down at her phone. </p><p>“Maybe you should just get it over with.” </p><p>“Get what over with?”</p><p>“Sex. I’m sure Graham would accommodate you.”</p><p>Emma throws a pillow at her. “I can’t just go have sex with Graham because I want to get it over with.”</p><p>“Why not? He’d do you in a heartbeat. Hell Emma, I’d do you in a heartbeat.”</p><p>“Oh my God, Ruby.” </p><p>“If I thought you were into that kinda thing, I would have propositioned you years ago, ya sexy beast.” Ruby kisses her cheek and tosses over onto her back beside her.<br/>
Emma rolls her eyes. “I don’t think I could just have sex with anyone but, I have been thinking about it a lot lately.”</p><p>“Graham isn’t too bad in bed, just saying.” She murmured. “He seems like a boring guy, but he was very attentive. Knows all the right spots. And he’s got a nice dick. Not crooked you know. I hate when their dicks are crooked.” </p><p>“Ok enough.” Belle exclaims, her cheeks pink.</p><p>“Well, you’ll have to tell us how good Will is in bed, once he wakes up from his coma after you tell him you want to have sex with him.” Ruby jokes.</p><p>“Eww, no I definitely don’t want to hear about how Will is in bed.” Emma scrunches up her nose in disgust.</p><p>“I sure bet Killian is good in bed.” Ruby coos. “Those arms are glorious. And I’ve seen him in those leather pirate pants. I bet he’s hung like a donkey.”</p><p>Emma chokes on her own saliva. “Oh my God, Ruby.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’ve never looked, Emma.” Belle smacks her on the leg. “I’ve seen you looking at him when you think no one’s watching.”</p><p>“What? I have not.”</p><p>“Whatever gets you through the night, Emma.” Ruby winks at her. </p><p>“Ok I’m done talking to both of you.” She blankly stares at her phone, trying to convince herself that she was most definitely not thinking about what Killian was like in bed.</p><p> ~<br/>
“We’re going camping.” Will yells, walking into the house.</p><p>“I’m sorry what? It’s like 20 degrees outside.” Emma kisses him on the cheek as he drops the groceries onto the counter.</p><p>“It’s supposed to be warmer than usual this weekend. You in?”</p><p>She wrinkles her nose. “I gotta work. I picked up a few shifts so I can finish paying for my Christmas gifts.”</p><p>“Seriously? But David and Robin are both going. They never get to go anywhere anymore. But Mary Margaret said he could have his last free weekend before the babe was born.”</p><p>“Sorry, I have to open on Saturday.”</p><p>“But it’s going to be epic, and we can both drink now. It won’t be the same without you.” He whines.</p><p>“What’s going to be epic?” Killian walks into the room.</p><p>“Camping this weekend? You coming?”</p><p>“Can’t mate, I have a tour in the afternoon on Saturday.”</p><p>“Seriously, you two are both boring as hell.”</p><p>David walks through the front door with a hand full of sleeping bags and camping items. “I think I found it all.” He looks up to see the three of them staring at him. “Hey, you two in for camping?”</p><p>“Work.” Emma shrugs.</p><p>“What she said.” Killian echoes.</p><p>“Shame, it’s gonna be epic.”</p><p>“So we heard.” </p><p>“Guess it’s just you and me this weekend, Swan.” Killian stares at her across from the table and she gulps. </p><p>Just me and Killian. </p><p>Alone.</p><p>No big deal.</p><p>~</p><p>Killian is standing at the helm of the Jolly Roger, “Ahoy Matey’s, who dare sail the seas on the Jolly Roger with Captain Hook?” He holds up the metal hook he has fastened to his hand as the group of children stare up at him excitedly.</p><p>He doesn’t hate his job, but it’s not exactly the way he imagined sailing the high seas.</p><p>Things aren’t working out the way he planned them to. In just two months’ time he had lost Milah, bought a ship, and started getting really shit jobs assigned to him from Gold. </p><p>And then there was Emma.</p><p>He isn’t exactly sure what had happened on the ship with them the night she confronted him about working for Gold. He only knows that one minute she was hugging him and the next he found himself wanting to kiss her. </p><p>
  <em>What the hell was he even thinking?</em>
</p><p>She was Emma. Practically his sister. </p><p>But not his actual sister. Though he needed to stop adding that part each time he thought about it.</p><p>The only excuse he had come up with to allow him to finally fall asleep at night was that he had just found out that Milah had cheated on him with fucking Gold. He was emotional. And he obviously wasn’t thinking straight.</p><p>That had to be what it was. Because he bloody well wasn’t going to deal with it being anything else. </p><p>He was trying his best to keep everything normal between them. </p><p>After all, nothing had happened. There was no kiss.  It was just a little alcohol, some yelling, vomiting, too many emotions. That’s all it was.</p><p>
  <em>Stop trying to convince yourself, Jones.</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t an issue. Neither was the fact that he was going to have to spend an entire evening alone with her, either. </p><p>“Captain.” He jumped as he felt someone tugging on the bottom of his jacket.</p><p>“Aye, Mate, how can I help you?”</p><p>“I have to pee.”</p><p>Kilian groaned. Maybe he hated his job, just a little bit. He couldn’t wait to get back to port.</p><p>~</p><p>Emma was staring at her ceiling, having finally finished a long 8-hour shift at Granny’s. Her feet ached. She had put up with Ruby all day trying to convince her to go out with Graham. </p><p>Graham had shown up to the diner and asked her to the movies a week ago and Emma was pretty much ignoring him so that she didn’t have to answer him.</p><p>But Ruby was relentless. Everything Emma told her she was doing in the coming weeks; Ruby would point out how much better it would be if she did those things with Graham. And then she would cap her point with how Emma should also totally do “it” with Graham.</p><p>She didn’t want to think about Ruby or Graham for the rest of the evening. </p><p>Killian would be home soon, and they had discussed spending the evening in and doing something together. </p><p>Why was she nervous? It was just Killian.</p><p>She heard the front door open and jumped up from her bed, looking in the mirror, and adjusting her hair.</p><p>
  <em>Stop acting like this!</em>
</p><p>“Swan, you home?”</p><p>She opened her door and stepped out into the hall. “Yup, back here.”</p><p>Killian came around the corner with a 6 pack of beer. “Bought some beer. Thought we could watch a movie? Your pick!”</p><p>“Sounds great.” She smiled.</p><p>“Awesome. Let’s order pizza.”</p><p>“Mmm, yes and because Will isn’t here, we don’t have to add pineapple. Cuz honestly, that’s just gross.” She laughed as he ducked into the kitchen.</p><p>An hour later they were settled on the couch, beer in hand, pizza in front of them, and “Friends with Benefits” playing on the television.</p><p>“No relationship. No emotions. Just sex.”</p><p>
  <em>“Whatever happens, we stay friends.”<br/>
“Swear.”<br/>
Just sex.</em>
</p><p>Emma stole a glance at Killian. He was staring at the screen, his jaw tight.</p><p>Emma kicked him in the thigh from her spot on the couch. “You seem tense.”</p><p>“Nah just wondering who would pick this stupid movie.”</p><p>“Come on, its Justin Timberlake.”</p><p>“It’s a ridiculous movie. Why couldn’t we have watched Pirates of the Caribbean?” He groaned.</p><p>“Because we’ve watched it a thousand times! Besides, this movie is not that bad.”</p><p>He shrugged. “I guess.”</p><p>“At this point, I’d be happy to meet my own Dylan.”</p><p>“Swan!” He said with a tone of disapproval.</p><p>“What? I’m 21 fucking years old and still a virgin.”</p><p>“Who told you there was an age limit for sex?”</p><p>“That’s not my point! I just…I want, I want to know what it’s like.”</p><p>He scratches nervously behind his ear and tips his beer back to his mouth, his tongue darting out to wipe his bottom lip. Emma exhaled lightly and then chewed her bottom lip into her mouth. “It will happen when it’s supposed to happen, love.”</p><p>“Well, I think I’m going to just get it over with.”</p><p>He chokes on his beer. “What? With who?”</p><p>“I dunno, Graham has been trying really hard to go out with me.” She teases, knowing how much he dislikes Graham.</p><p>“Oh, I bet he has.” he laughs. “Seriously? He not even your type.”</p><p>“You don’t know my type.”</p><p>“Please!” He exclaims. “Tall, dark, brooding, mysterious, gets in trouble all the time.”</p><p>“I’ve dated one guy!” She pouts. “That doesn’t mean I have a type.”</p><p>“Oh, I beg to differ, Swan. You went on and on about that Kylo Ren douche bag in Star Wars just because he was moody and pouted the whole time. Then there was Loki! You rooted for the bad guy through every movie instead of the hot hunky man God. And don’t even get me started on how we had to take you to see Batman Begins like 15 times because you thought that Cillian dude’s eyes were…how did you put it? A piercing shade of blue?”</p><p>She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Ok smart ass, enough! Why does that even matter. It’s just sex, right? I’ve given up on the love thing, at this point I just want to have an orgasm that doesn’t involve me doing all the work.”</p><p>He spits his beer across the room. “Bloody Hell, Emma!”</p><p>“Sorry, too much beer, guess I’m an honest drunk.” She giggles, her face starting to feel a bit warm from sharing too much information. “Honestly, I just wanna do it with someone I know. Someone I’m comfortable with, you know. I mean sex is already scary enough without the fear of what the guy thinks of you as well.”</p><p>He’s suddenly staring a hole into her and she feels she’s pretty sure the entire room has gotten warmer and maybe she’s having a bit of trouble breathing.</p><p>“This is ridiculous.” He turns back to the television and she takes a deep breath.</p><p>“You know, it would be easier if you and I had sex.” She bites her lip, hardly believing she just said that out loud.</p><p>He tenses beside her. “Um, what?”</p><p>“You know, like Jaime and Dylan.” She says pointing to the television. “I know you already, so I don’t have to explain that I’m still a virgin, so you won’t get all weird about it and I don’t have to go down this whole road of bullshit dating just to get to where I’m wanting to go.”</p><p>“We are not having this conversation.” He gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen.</p><p>What the hell is she doing right now? </p><p>Did she just ask him to have sex with her? </p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>She buries her head in the pillow she was holding in her lap and silently screams.</p><p>He comes back with another beer, avoiding making eye contact with her. </p><p>He’s staring at the television like it just grew a head and she’s starting to wonder if he’s ever going to talk to her again.</p><p>“No.” He says as he opens his beer, as if he senses her eyes still on him.</p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“Seriously, Swan? I’m not having sex with you.”</p><p>“Am I that hideous?” She frowns.</p><p>“Hideous? What the hell, there is nothing hideous about you.”</p><p>She sits up and moves closer to him. “Then have sex with me.”</p><p>
  <em>Emma what the hell are you doing?</em>
</p><p>He looks over at her, his eyes a swirl of indecision and something she can’t quite place. “Swan, I can’t.” He hesitates for a moment before looking away from her.</p><p>She looks down at her hands. “It’s fine. I know I’m not sexy like Milah is, or attractive like Tink. I get it.”</p><p>He turns toward her and reaches out, his hand touching her chin, pulling her eyes back up to meet his. “Swan, you’re beautiful, attractive, and sexy as hell, but I just…I can’t have sex with you. Your first time should be with someone you love because you want to give yourself to them. Not just to get it over with.”</p><p>She frowns. “But that’s why this is perfect, I’ve never loved anyone more than you. There isn’t anyone I would want to give my first time to than you.”</p><p>He sucks in a breath, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows before she hears him speak, his voice barely at a whisper, “Emma.”</p><p>She leans toward him, their eyes still locked on each other. </p><p>“I can’t.” He sighs, standing up from the couch and walking out of the room.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking Hell Emma! What have you done?</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Killian sat on his bed; shell shocked. </p><p>Did Emma really just ask him to have sex with her?  </p><p>Sure, she said the words “to get it over with” but she also said she loved him and wanted her first time to be with him. Which was ridiculous and definitely not happening.</p><p>He was not going to have sex with her.</p><p>Killian didn’t think of Emma <em>that</em> way. </p><p>
  <em>Liar.</em>
</p><p>Hell, he’d thought of her that way twice in just the last couple of days. Especially after the night on the ship. In fact, he had thought of her in so many ways that he had done anything and everything he could to stop thinking of her any way. </p><p>He undressed for bed and climbed under his blankets. </p><p>Sex with Emma.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Stop thinking about sex with Emma.</em>
</p><p>He pressed his hand over his boxers and squeezed. </p><p>
  <em>Dammit.</em>
</p><p>There was a knock on his bedroom door. </p><p>“Hey, just wanted to apologize for earlier. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. You’re right, it was too weird, probably just the alcohol talking.”</p><p>He got out of bed and walked toward his door. Listening to her voice on the other side.</p><p>“I uh, I think I’m just gonna accept the invitation to go out with Graham.”</p><p>He opened the door suddenly, surprising her as she stared at him standing in front of her in nothing but boxers. He saw her swallow, her eyes dropping below his waist.</p><p>This was a huge mistake.</p><p>Everything in his brain was telling him to shut the door and go back to bed. His eyes grazed over her bare shoulders, the small spaghetti straps of her silk pajama top clinging to her body. He could see the outline of her nipples through her shirt.  He tried to swallow but his mouth was dry.</p><p>“I’m not the hero in your story, Emma.” He said softly.</p><p>“Haven’t I already told you, Killian, I’m not afraid of the dark.” She responded, stepping toward him, her hands reaching out and making contact with his chest. Sparks erupting across his skin.</p><p>Suddenly his body overtook his brain, pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips to hers.</p><p>~</p><p>Emma wasn’t sure what the hell she was thinking earlier. Asking Killian to have sex with her. She was out of her damn mind. </p><p>She groaned and yanked the covers off her body. She pulled her PJ top over her skin, tugging her shorts over her hips. She needed to go make it right. At least apologize for propositioning him.</p><p>She padded down the hall and stood in front of his door.</p><p>She sighed and rapped her knuckles against the wooden frame. </p><p>“Hey, just wanted to apologize for earlier. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. You’re right, it was too weird, probably just the alcohol talking.”</p><p>
  <em>Silence. Shit.</em>
</p><p>When he didn’t answer she closed her eyes and frowned.</p><p>He was probably pissed at her, why wouldn’t he be.</p><p>“I uh, I think I’m just gonna accept the invitation to go out with Graham.”</p><p>The door swung open and her heart stopped.  He was standing in front of her in just his boxers and she couldn’t stop her eyes from traveling below his waistline. She gulped. She could see the outline of his erection in his white boxers.</p><p>“I’m not the hero in your story, Emma.” He said softly and her eyes shot up to meet his.</p><p>With the way he was looking at her, she couldn’t stop herself from stepping toward him.  She wasn’t thinking clearly but she knew she needed to touch him, just once. She ran her hands down his chest, relishing in the way her fingertips tingled when they touched his flesh.</p><p>“Haven’t I already told you, Killian, I’m not afraid of the dark.”</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat the moment he closed the space between them, and their lips pressed together. She felt like time had stopped. He claimed her mouth, his tongue pressing between her lips as he his hungrily tangled with hers.</p><p>She pushed him backwards into his room, her hands roaming his chest and she paused when she heard a moan escape his lips. It was a sound she had never in her life heard from him before, but something she would make as a mission to hear from him again.</p><p>“Swan!” He groaned into her ear. “If we do this…”</p><p>She pulls back to gape at him. “If?”</p><p>He laughs. “Ok, I just…”</p><p>“Just show me what to do.” She whispers. </p><p>“Lift your arms, love.” He instructs, his fingers toying with the hem of her top. She was sure she could hear her heart pounding in her ears as he pulled the silk over her head. Her first instinct to then cover her bare breasts with her hands. </p><p>She felt his fingers ghost over hers, taking her hands and interlocking them with his. “Up here, Love, look at me.”</p><p>She bit her lip, her eyes drawing upward to meet his.</p><p>“Ok now breathe.” He said with a slight laugh.</p><p>He bent his head and brushed his lips lightly against hers. “I’m going to touch you now, alright?” </p><p>She nodded and he released her hand, brushing his fingertips against the nape of her neck as his tongue slid between her lips, lightly pressing against her own.<br/>
She squeaked into his mouth when the warmth of his palm cupped her breast, his thumb lightly grazing her nipple. “Sorry.” She squeezed her eyes closed and felt his lips turn upward in a smile.  </p><p>Killian touching her was so different from Neal pawing at her. With Neal it was always so rushed and rough. Killian was touching her like he thought she was made of something that was going to break.</p><p>His lips were on her neck, his tongue tracing her collar bone. She was pretty sure her knees were going to buckle under her.</p><p>As if he could sense her impending loss of the ability to stand, he pulled her backward with him toward the bed. </p><p>One of his hands left her breast and settled on her thigh, his fingers dipping into her waistband. Her heart was going to stop. She just knew it.</p><p>He turned them around and walked her backward toward his bed.  The back of her knees made contact with the bed and his arms wrapped around her back. “Sit back, Love.”</p><p>She did as she was told, sitting on the bed and pushing herself backwards upward toward the head of the bed. He looked down at her and when their eyes met, she swallowed hard. She wasn’t sure if she was thankful that his small lamp was providing enough light that she could see the blue of his eyes or terrified because it meant he could see all of her in the dim light, laid out on his bed in only a small pair of silk pajama bottoms. </p><p>He bent one knee beside her thigh as he leaned down and kissed her lightly.  His hands traveled down her body until he touched her hip and she felt him tug on her bottoms. “Lift up.” He instructed and she lifted her bottom off the bed so that he could drag her shorts down her legs. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks, a blush she was sure that was rising on her face, as he looked down at her completely naked. No one had ever seen her completely naked like this.</p><p>“Emma are you sure about this?” He paused. </p><p>She nodded, “Yes, Killian, I want this.”</p><p>He breathed in deeply before tugging his boxers down his body, his cock springing to life in front of her and oh my God was that even going to fit inside of her!?<br/>
The bed dipped and her breath hitched when his palm connected again with her flesh. </p><p>
  <em>Oh my God this is happening.</em>
</p><p>And then his mouth was on her breast and she thought maybe she had caught fire. She moaned loudly when his tongue swiped across her nipple, pushing down the embarrassment she was sure this was going to cause for her later.</p><p>But she didn’t care about later, she just wanted to him to keep touching her now.</p><p>He looked up at her. “Still ok?” he smirked. </p><p>“Uh huh.” She moaned.</p><p>She looked down to see his dark hair, his mouth return to her breasts and she was sure she was going to come apart right then and there.</p><p>He kissed a wet trail down her stomach, his hands following the path along her side. He paused when his fingers brushed her hip, she watched as he traced a line against the scar on her side, pressing his mouth to lay hot kisses on her flesh. He looked up and their eyes met, and she swore it was the hottest she had ever seen Killian Jones look.</p><p>And then the spell was broken, and he went back to his task of leaving a trail of warmth on her flesh. She tensed when his hands brushed against her inner thigh.<br/>
“Look at me, Emma.” He breathed. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Of course, I trust you. I just…I’ve never um, this wasn’t exactly something that…”</p><p>“It’s ok, just let me take care of you.”</p><p>“Oh um, you don’t have to uh….” She had asked him to have sex with her. She didn’t expect him to do anything else. Hell, even when her and Neal had messed around, the most he had done was ram his fingers into her. None of it had been pleasant so she really wasn’t sure that she wanted this kind of pressure with Killian.</p><p>“Swan, a gentleman always ensures that the lady is taken care of first.” The corners of his mouth turned upward, and she tried to swallow.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“If I’m to show you what having sex is about, then let me show you all of it.”</p><p>She nodded and he went back to his task of kissing her stomach.</p><p>The warmth of his palm pressed against her inner thigh and her head fell back against the pillow.  She felt his breath before she felt his fingers, lightly brushing against her mound and a moan escaped her lips.</p><p>Very light pressure of his finger’s tips slid against her folds and then slipped inside of her.</p><p>She had never really thought of heaven much, but this had to be what it was like.</p><p>“Oh my God.” She groaned. She thought nothing could ever get better than this until his tongue pressed against her core and his fingers slid slowly out and back in again. </p><p>Yes, she was going to die from Killian Jones pleasuring her.</p><p>And if this was the way she was meant to go, then heaven or hell could take her now.</p><p>She gripped the sheets on the bed, her back arching off the mattress as he continued to work his fingers inside of her, his tongue keeping rhythm against her most sensitive spot as the pressure was building inside of her.</p><p>When she couldn’t take it anymore, she released the sheets, dragging her fingers through his hair, pulling him harder against her. </p><p>And then it hit her like a wave, “Oh my God, Killian.” She was sure she saw stars or something equally cliché when her orgasm hit, and he moved his fingers slowly inside of her until she relaxed against the mattress.</p><p>She released his hair, “Sorry, didn’t mean to uh…”</p><p>“Perfectly alright, Love, I’ll take it as a compliment.”</p><p>“Oh, you definitely should.” She laughed and then gulped as he slid up her body, his lips meeting hers in a hot kiss that tasted of saliva and her own musk.</p><p>“Still time to back out.” He moaned into her mouth. </p><p>“After that? I don’t think so.” </p><p>He reached across her, opening his side table and pulling out a small package. Well thank God he was thinking because she just wanted to jump his bones and hadn’t given a single thought about being a responsible adult.</p><p>And then it hit her. She was about to have sex. Was it going to hurt? Was she going to die of embarrassment? Would she make some stupid noise that adults aren’t supposed to make during sex? </p><p>“You’re thinking too much, Emma. Open your eyes.”</p><p>She took a deep breath and opened her lids, getting lost immediately in his gaze. He ripped open the condom package with his teeth and his hands slipped between them. </p><p>“Stop me for any reason if you need to, alright.”</p><p>She nodded and lifted her head to press her lips to his. She felt something hard against her thigh, he moved her thighs gently apart with his legs and then he pushed against her center. </p><p>He pressed his lips harder against her and then she felt him slide inside of her. It hurt immediately as she felt him stretch her until he was fully seated in her. He stopped moving and she opened her eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers, making eye contact that made her heart skip. “Are you ok?”</p><p>She nodded. “Uh huh.” </p><p>She was having sex with Killian Jones. She wasn’t a virgin anymore.</p><p>“I’m gonna move alright.” He said with a pained expression.</p><p>“Ok, are you…”</p><p>“I’m fine, just, well you feel, really good so I’m just trying to make sure you get the full experience and not end things early for you, Love.”</p><p>She laughed and he smiled and suddenly she felt like everything was alright. She pulled him down into a kiss as he slowly started to move inside of her. She swallowed his moans, her tongue fighting for dominance with his. </p><p>“Look at me, Emma.” He groaned and she opened her eyes as he lifted away from her, his body now pressing faster in and out of her. </p><p>She felt like she was losing control with every touch, every movement threatening to cause her to fall into the abyss of his touch, his eyes, that moaning! </p><p>“Oh God Killian.” She screeched out in a voice she no longer recognized. </p><p>“That’s it, Love. I’m so close.” His jaw was tight, and she could hardly believe that she was the one responsible for him being so close to falling apart.</p><p>She felt it coming again, the tension building each time he slid inside of her and she bit her lip, staring up into his eyes. “Killian, I’m….” She cried out as the feeling washed over her again.</p><p>“Emma.” He moaned in a way that Emma would like to hear over and over again for the rest of her life and then he pushed inside of her one last time, his body tensed above her as his orgasm took him over the edge.</p><p>Their lips met in a fiery passion as they rode through the feeling until it calmed, and he stopped rocking into her. Finally, his head dropped beside hers, a light kiss feather against her shoulder and he rolled onto his side next to her. </p><p>He stood from the bed and stepped into his bathroom before returning to the bed, flicking the light off, and pulling the covers over them both. </p><p>“Well…how do you feel?”</p><p>She was thankful for the darkness because she was sure she looked a mess. </p><p>“That was…um. So not what I was expecting.”</p><p>“Ouch you wound a man, Swan!”</p><p>“No not bad unexpected.” She laughed out loud. “I uh…that was really good. Amazingly good, actually.”</p><p>“Ah, well I’m happy to hear.”</p><p>“Did you uh, did you want me to go back to my room now?” She said, unsure of the after-sex rules in this little arrangement.</p><p>“What kind of a man are you suggesting I am that I would please a woman and throw her from my bed?” He paused. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you don’t steal the covers.”</p><p>She was pretty sure she couldn’t have moved even if he asked her to. “That’s good because I don’t think I can actually walk right now.”</p><p>“Well, I can be quite talented when I want to be.”</p><p>She slapped him on the arm. “Jackass.”</p><p>“I suppose, if you are going to have sex for the first time, it was smart of you to choose a partner who knew what they were doing.”</p><p>She rolled onto her side, only the light of the moon illuminating his face. “Thank you, Killian. For everything.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” He said softly.</p><p>Her eyes felt heavy as she drifted to sleep to the sound of his breathing and the warmth of his body next to hers.</p><p>~</p><p>Killian woke in the morning with blonde hair splayed against his chest. It took him more than a moment to realize where he was and who was in the bed next to him. </p><p>
  <em>He had sex with Emma.</em>
</p><p>Correction, he had the most amazing sex of his life with Emma.</p><p>He looked at the woman asleep in his arms.  She was making the most adorable sounds while she slept and he wasn’t sure if he could ever look at her again without remembering her like this.</p><p>It would be so easy to capture her lips with his and devour her all over again.</p><p>But he knew he couldn’t do that. He shouldn’t have let things go as far as they did last night.</p><p>Having sex with Emma was probably the dumbest most amazing thing he could ever have done.</p><p>Emma had a future ahead of her. She didn’t need to get involved with Killian. </p><p>No, she couldn’t get involved with him. </p><p>He could just feel the disappointment if David ever found out what had happened between them.</p><p>Killian slid out of the bed, resting Emma’s head on his pillow and slipped from the room.</p><p>He made a pot of coffee and poured out two cups staring out the window into the woods.</p><p>It was Emma’s first-time last night, so why did he feel like everything was new to him? He felt things with Emma that he had never felt with Milah. There was a trust, a familiarity that made everything so much easier. </p><p>It was exhilarating and maddening all at the same time.</p><p>He could never look at her again without knowing the way she kisses, or the way she moans, or God help him, the way she fell apart in his arms.</p><p>He was cursed.</p><p>“There you are.” He tensed when he heard her voice behind him.</p><p>“Figured you would want coffee.” He smiled nervously at her and handed her the cup.</p><p>She sat down at the table, taking a sip.</p><p>“Killian, last night was…”</p><p>“A one-time thing.” He said shortly. “But I’m glad I was able to be of service.”</p><p>She nodded and looked away. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Howdy ho!” They both jumped as the door to the cabin swung open and Will walked in carrying bags into the house. “Did you miss us?”</p><p>Emma hurried away from table and kissed Will on the cheek. “Of course, we did. How’s my favorite brother?” She teased.</p><p>“Hello family!” David exclaimed, coming through the door. “You guys missed a great trip.”</p><p>“One of the best.” Will added.</p><p>“Sad we missed it.” Killian said with a half-smile.</p><p>“Had to have been better than sticking around here and working.” Will joked and Killian and Emma shared a glance.</p><p>“Yeah, totally boring.” Emma laughed softly. “Movie and pizza!” She took a sip of her coffee and frowned. </p><p>“Pretty boring.” He echoed. </p><p>“Well, I have to get ready for work.” Emma stood up suddenly from the table and hugged David. “Glad you guys are home.”</p><p>He caught her eye and smiled in her direction, but she turned quickly and walked away. </p><p>He wanted to follow her to her room, kiss her and take her to bed.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Nothing was going to be the same ever again.</p><p>Not unless he found a way to get Emma out of his head.</p><p>“Well, you guys enjoy your unpacking, I need to depart for work as well.” He stood from the table and headed to his room.</p><p>He shut the door and inhaled. Everything in the room smelled of sex and Emma. </p><p>He needed to get the fuck out of there. He quickly dressed and practically ran from his room. When he finally got to his bike, he pulled out his phone and dialed.</p><p>“Hey, you know that favor I owe you? What do you say I take you to dinner next weekend?”</p><p>~</p><p>Emma slammed the door behind her. </p><p><em>A one-time thing.</em> </p><p>She shouldn’t be angry. All she asked of him was her first time. And God had he delivered. He delivered on so many levels that Emma was sure she would never walk the same again.</p><p>But, he had never promised her more than one time. </p><p>Still, her heart ached to hear him say it out loud. </p><p>How does she go back to life BSWK?</p><p>
  <em>Before Sex with Killian.</em>
</p><p>She wasn’t sure she could. Her body was burning from all the places he touched her, kissed her, devoured her. </p><p>She shivered. </p><p>She would never be able to look at him again without wanting to run her hands all over him. She was pretty sure the next time she saw him in those leather pants she would orgasm just remembering what was housed behind those tight clothes. And God what he could do with that mouth. Emma was getting wet just thinking about him.</p><p>She needed to get him out of her mind. She was going to go crazy otherwise. </p><p>It needed to stop. She would have to forget about everything that happened last night.</p><p>She picked up her phone and sent the text she had been avoiding sending for a week.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>E: Dinner on Friday night sounds lovely.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I know, it was glorious and then painful. There's always pain on the way to the happy ending. :) Or as I was told in my last fandom by one of the writers "Happy endings, not middles." (Screw Glee, lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. So Much for a Happy New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Ok yes, Graham and I had sex. But don’t make a big deal out of it.”</p>
<p>Ruby squealed and Belle giggled. “She’s going to start asking questions now.”</p>
<p>“What was it like, was it everything you hoped your first time would be?”</p>
<p>“Well, he wasn’t my first, but he is definitely good in bed.” Her hand stilled in Belle’s hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh God, what did she just say?</em>
</p>
<p>“Wait, how was he not your first?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 9: So Much for a Happy New Year</h3>
<p>“So, big night tonight!” Emma is sitting in her room braiding Belle’s hair.</p>
<p>“I know, I’m so excited I think I’m going to be sick. I might pass out before midnight.”</p>
<p>She turns around in her seat and looks up at Emma. “What if he doesn’t want me anymore?”</p>
<p>“I don’t even think that’s possible, Belle. He’s been in love with you since Kindergarten.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I kicked him in the nuts.” She laughs. “How did I not see him sooner? Now he’s all I think about.”</p>
<p>Emma sighed. “I guess you can’t see certain things until your heart is ready, you know.”</p>
<p>Or until you have sex with them and then spend 3 weeks thinking about every single touch or word you have ever shared with that person.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Emma looks at Belle and realizes she’s asking her a question. </p>
<p>“You did it again.” Belle says concerned. “You do that a lot lately, Emma. Are you alright?</p>
<p>“I’m sorry what?” </p>
<p>“That thing where you get lost in thought and don’t hear anything else going on around you.”</p>
<p>She frowned. She had been distracted a lot recently.</p>
<p>
  <em>Understatement.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m ok. Just a lot on my mind.”</p>
<p>“Is it Graham? Are things going ok with him?”</p>
<p>She had been dating Graham for a couple of weeks now and things weren’t bad. Graham was a great guy. He was honest, had a good heart, and really seemed to care about her.</p>
<p>She should be the happiest girl in Storybrooke, yet…</p>
<p>
  <em>Something was missing.</em>
</p>
<p>Who was she kidding, she knew what was missing? Tall, dark, and brooding was spending most of his time avoiding her, barely coming home most nights. Even when he was home, he didn’t make eye contact without immediately leaving the room.</p>
<p>“Oh, things are great with Graham. He’s great. We have a lot of fun and he’s really nice to me. He’s great.”</p>
<p>“So, he’s…great then?” She laughs.</p>
<p>The door opens and Ruby walks in wearing an obscenely short red leather dress and high heels. </p>
<p>“I am getting laid tonight; I don’t even care who it’s with.”</p>
<p>Belle and Emma exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes.</p>
<p>“When do you not get laid?”</p>
<p>“Fair point.”</p>
<p>“Yes, now tell us, how was sex with Graham?”</p>
<p>Emma groaned. “Girl, do you have spies or something?”</p>
<p>She squealed. “Oh my God, so you did have sex with him?”</p>
<p>She and Graham had in fact had sex a week after their first date. She had woken from yet another erotic dream of Killian hungrily gazing at her from above in the dark, her sheets were soaked with sweat and her body was absolutely vibrating with desire. That night when Graham kissed her, she gave in and fell into his bed. </p>
<p>It was different than sex with Killian. It was awkward undressing in front of him, even though she immediately hid under the covers as soon as her clothes were removed. </p>
<p>He didn’t talk through sex like Killian did either. Ruby was right though, Graham was attentive, and he did make sure that she enjoyed herself. He was sweet and sensitive, and she should like him more than she did. </p>
<p>And yet she found herself imagining a different shade of blue eyes when he looked at her. She spent more time with her lids squeezed shut during sex than she probably should if she’s to be fair to Graham.</p>
<p>“Ok yes, Graham and I had sex. But don’t make a big deal out of it.”</p>
<p>Ruby squealed and Belle giggled. “She’s going to start asking questions now.”</p>
<p>“What was it like, was it everything you hoped your first time would be?”</p>
<p>“Well, he wasn’t my first, but he is definitely good in bed.” Her hand stilled in Belle’s hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh God, what did she just say?</em>
</p>
<p>“Wait, how was he not your first?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
<p>“Emma, how was he not your first.”</p>
<p>Emma groaned. “I uh, I had sex with someone three weeks ago, before I started dating Graham.”</p>
<p>“Emma, who?” Belle exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s no one. I mean…you guys were talking about getting it over with, so I just went out did it.”</p>
<p>“So, you went and had sex with some super-secret guy and then started dating Graham immediately after?”</p>
<p>“It’s not anyone you know, I uh, met someone from out of town.” She lied.</p>
<p>“Emma that’s dangerous.” Belle looked concerned.</p>
<p>“I know, you have no idea what a stupid idea it really was.”</p>
<p>“So did tall dark and anonymous at least make your toes curl or was he awful considering you ran to Graham right after?</p>
<p>
  <em>Girl you have no idea.</em>
</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll never forget it.” She giggled. “It was amazing. I pretty much fear that no one will ever live up to it.”</p>
<p>She didn’t realize how much she had wanted to talk to someone about this.</p>
<p>“Wow, better than Graham?”</p>
<p>“I am pretty sure he’s a sex God.” She exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Ok you need to give me his number.” Ruby was staring with all seriousness.</p>
<p>“Yeah, not happening.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, keeping him to yourself, huh?”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not like it’s ever going to happen again.”</p>
<p>“Married?”</p>
<p>“Oh my God, No. I wouldn’t have sex with a married man.”</p>
<p>“Ended up being gay?”</p>
<p>“Ruby!”</p>
<p>“So why are you not having sex with him right now instead of Graham.”</p>
<p>She frowned. “Just not going to work out. Can we drop it?”</p>
<p>“Ok fine, keep your secrets.”</p>
<p>Emma went back to braiding Belle’s hair. “Tonight, is about Belle. That and capturing the moment when Will passes out at midnight.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Killian pulled his jeans up over his hips and yanked the sweater over his head.</p>
<p>“What time are we supposed to be there?”</p>
<p>“I think David said 7pm.”</p>
<p>Tink climbs out of bed and pads into the bathroom. </p>
<p>The last couple of weeks he had been spending more time at her place. Sleeping in her bed kept the dreams from coming. Having sex with Tink was a distraction that made the pain hurt less.</p>
<p>Nights at home in his bed were accompanied with thoughts of Emma.</p>
<p>Ok, thoughts were an understatement.</p>
<p>Indecent, immoral, and absolutely erotic thoughts of Emma was more accurate.</p>
<p>Even worse than the fantasies, were the fact that if he was being truthful with himself, all of his thoughts belonged to Emma these days. </p>
<p>He couldn’t be alone with her without wanting to hold her in his arms. When he wasn’t with her, he was wondering where she was or what she was doing with Graham. </p>
<p>Which led to him getting angry because of Graham. Which led to his foul mood with Tink. Which led to drinking and sex with Tink, who didn’t deserve to be used as a replacement for the person he was thinking about instead.</p>
<p>He was an asshole for using Tink as a distraction. He was a coward with Emma when any time she made eye contact with him he would run from the room like a child.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was fucked.</em>
</p>
<p>“Are you even listening to me, Jones?”</p>
<p>He looked at Tink, holding up two dresses with a air of annoyance on her face.</p>
<p>“Sorry what?”</p>
<p>She dropped the dresses onto the bed. “Is she going to be there tonight?” She said softly.</p>
<p>“Is who going to be there, Love?”</p>
<p>“Don’t play stupid with me.”</p>
<p>“I apologize but I don’t understand where you are going with this, Lady Bell.”</p>
<p>“The woman you’re running from.”</p>
<p>“What woman?” He pressed his lips to her neck.</p>
<p>She pushed him back and rolled her eyes. “I let you use me for whatever distraction you need right now because honestly you are excellent in bed, but don’t you dare think you can lie to me me about why you are here.”</p>
<p>“You are very perceptive, Love. I cannot deceive you. I’m struggling with getting over Milah.” He lied.</p>
<p>She laughed. “Bullshit. You were over that bitch months ago. There is no way this is about her.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what else to tell you.”</p>
<p>“Fine, keep your secrets. Now tell me which dress to wear.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Ten minutes to midnight.” David announces.</p>
<p>She feels an arm snake around her back and turns to face Graham who hands her a glass of champagne. </p>
<p>“Here you go, Emma.”</p>
<p>She takes the glass and kisses his cheek. “Thank you, that was very sweet of you.”</p>
<p>“Great party!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Mary Margaret is way better at throwing a party than David ever was.”</p>
<p>She spots Belle across the room, nervously wringing her hands as she stares at Will who is currently standing at the window talking to Ruby.</p>
<p>She smiles at her and gestures for her to get closer to Will.</p>
<p>
  <em>T minus 8 minutes.</em>
</p>
<p>Robin is standing on the other side of the room with Regina Mills while having a conversation with the one person she has been avoiding all night. </p>
<p>Killian. </p>
<p>He laughs and their eyes meet for a moment and she feels like her entire body is about to melt and then he does what he always does and quickly breaks eye contact and turns his attention to Regina.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna run to the restroom.” She hands her glass to Graham. </p>
<p>“It’s almost midnight.” He frowns.</p>
<p>“I’ll be quick.”</p>
<p>She runs from the room and down the hall to the bathroom. She turns the handle just as the door opens and she bumps into someone.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m so sorry. Hi, Emma. It’s lovely seeing you again.”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh Hi Tink.” She feels her face flush.</p>
<p>“You look well.” She glances down at her side.</p>
<p>“I never did get to thank you.” She said quietly.</p>
<p>“Staying out of trouble, I’m assuming, since I haven’t seen you around since.” She laughs. “Which is good I guess since you’re dating the next Sheriff.”</p>
<p>“I’m the picture of innocence.” She says sarcastically.</p>
<p>“I’m sure. Well, I’ll uh, let you do what you came here to do.” She smiles and steps out of the room and Emma closes the door behind her.</p>
<p>
  <em>T minus 4 minutes.</em>
</p>
<p>Emma feels like throwing up. She doesn’t know how she’s supposed to go out there and pretend like she’s happy she’s here with Graham or that she doesn’t want to die watching Killian kiss Tink.</p>
<p>She stares at her reflection in the mirror. </p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, just stop moping and go play pretend so you can go home.</em>
</p>
<p>She opens the door and walks straight into something solid.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry!” She looks up into the perfect shade of blue.</p>
<p>
  <em>T minus one minute.</em>
</p>
<p>“Swan.”</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Jones. You just missed your girlfriend.”</p>
<p>She stepped around him and he grabs her elbow.</p>
<p>“She’s not my girlfriend, Lady Bell and I, we’re…”</p>
<p>She feels like time has stopped as they stand inches from each other stuck in some sort of invisible concrete that is keeping them from moving. It’s not lost on her that this is not only the closest they have been to each other in weeks, but also the most alone they have been.</p>
<p>“Ten seconds!” She hears everyone counting down in the other room.</p>
<p>“Hey, you don’t have to explain your sex life to me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>9, 8</em>
</p>
<p>He flinches but she continues. “She’s nice though. And she saved my life so that gets her extra points.”</p>
<p>
  <em>7, 6</em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s very nice. Not quite as nice as Sheriff Humbert though.”</p>
<p>
  <em>5, 4</em>
</p>
<p>“Well, he’s not the sheriff yet. But yes, he’s great.”</p>
<p>
  <em>3, 2</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“One, Happy New Year’s.”</em>
</p>
<p>Her feet won’t move. She’s stuck standing there in the hallway, her eyes locked on his.</p>
<p>“Happy New Year’s, Emma.”</p>
<p>“Happy New Year’s, Killian.”</p>
<p>She tips up on her toes and lightly brushes her lips against his, her fingers snaking into his hair for a quick moment before slipping past him and retreating down the hallway before he has a chance to say a word.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Killian’s eyes met Emma’s for a moment across the room and he immediately looked away. Seeing her standing with Graham was already infuriating enough. He was afraid his eyes would somehow betray him. </p>
<p>“So Tink huh?”</p>
<p>He turned his attention back to Robin. “Um yeah, we hang out, she’s a nice girl.”</p>
<p>“Nice girls are boring.” Regina scoffs. “However, Ms. Bell’s reputation doesn’t exactly scream nice girl.”</p>
<p>“Regina, we talked about this.” Robin whispered into her ear.</p>
<p>“Apologies, I’m afraid I speak my mind more often than I hold my tongue.”</p>
<p>He watches as Emma disappears down the hallway. “No worries, however, I do think I’m going to excuse myself to refresh my drink.”</p>
<p>He withdraws to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of rum. He downs the drink and immediately pours himself another round. </p>
<p>
  <em>Is it time to leave yet?</em>
</p>
<p>He steps out of the kitchen in time to see Tink has returned and is talking to Ruby on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t bloody do it!</em>
</p>
<p>In a brief moment of insanity, instead of doing what he should and joining Tink and the others, he turns down the hall toward the bathroom.</p>
<p>As he rounded the corner, Emma walked out of the bathroom and into his arms.</p>
<p>“Swan.”</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Jones. You just missed your girlfriend.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t want to be standing here making up some bullshit conversation with Emma. He doesn’t know what he was thinking walking down this hall, he just needed to see her. But now that he’s standing here making small talk about who they are both currently dating, he knows it was a mistake.</p>
<p>And yet he can’t move. His feet are stuck. His eyes are locked on hers. His mouth is moving but he has no control over the stupid things he’s saying.</p>
<p>
  <em>One.</em>
</p>
<p>“Happy New Year’s, Emma.”</p>
<p>“Happy New Year’s, Killian.”</p>
<p>She moves before he can react. Her lips taste like cinnamon and chocolate and the feeling of her hands in his hair is like his own small slice of heaven. </p>
<p>She’s gone before his brain even has a moment to comprehend what happened which thankfully means that he doesn’t have a chance to screw up and drag her into the bathroom to continue the kiss. </p>
<p>Instead, he’s left standing in the hall cursing his life.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Where were you, you missed it!” Ruby yells as she walks back into the room.</p>
<p>Graham is standing next to her and she leans up to place a small kiss on his lips. “Sorry, there was a line for the bathroom, Happy New Year’s.” </p>
<p>“Happy New Year’s, Emma.” He whispers.</p>
<p>“I’m sending you the video now.” </p>
<p>Emma looks up to see Will standing with Belle, his face flushed but a huge smile on his face.</p>
<p>“He had no idea what was happening. It was amazing.” </p>
<p>Belle was giggling, playing with the buttons on his sweater when he leaned down and placed a light kiss against her lips.</p>
<p>Ruby shoves her phone into Emma’s range and a video plays of Will and Belle at midnight. </p>
<p>Will nods at Belle as the clock strikes midnight. He’s speaking to her when she suddenly throws her arms around his neck and plants her lips against his. </p>
<p>“Bloody hell.” She hears her brother’s voice from the speaker. “Are you drunk or…?” He is cut off from speaking again as Belle launches another kiss and then Will’s brain catches up with him and his arms are around her.</p>
<p>Emma’s smiling when the video ends. She’s so happy for Will. He deserves happiness. As does Belle. </p>
<p>
  <em>What do I deserve? </em>
</p>
<p>Her happiness for others is betrayed by the sadness that overwhelms her suddenly.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna get a drink.” She says in Graham’s ear.</p>
<p>Stepping toward the table, she pours her drink as Will runs up to her and hugs her from behind. </p>
<p>“Ya still alive, buddy?” She teases.</p>
<p>“It was bloody brilliant. Can you believe it, she asked me out!”</p>
<p>“Told ya never to give up.”</p>
<p>“Next year is going to be amazing!” He grinned.</p>
<p>“You bet.” She said, trying not to notice Killian standing in the corner of the room, his hands on Tink’s ass and her lips on his neck.</p>
<p><em>So much for a happy new year.</em><br/>~</p>
<p>“Do you think he’ll let me bring her in?”</p>
<p>Emma snorted. “Not on your life.” She set the book down and caught Killian watching her from the stern of the ship. She felt her cheeks flush.</p>
<p>“Will wants to steer!” She yells.</p>
<p>“Cold day in hell, Scarlet.” </p>
<p>She shrugged toward Will and went back to reading her book. “Told ya.”</p>
<p>“Come on Mate, just once.” Will whined.</p>
<p>“If I let you touch the wheel will you shut up?”</p>
<p>Will jumped up and grabbed the wheel. “Look at me, Emma. I’m the captain now.” He mimicked Killian’s stance and was immediately smacked on the back of the head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re done.”</p>
<p>Will pouted and plopped himself back down beside her. “It was a glorious ten seconds.”</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot.”</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later and they were back on land. “Thanks for taking us out today.” </p>
<p>“No problem. It was nice seeing you two.” </p>
<p>She smiled before heading to the plank. “I’ll uh, I’ll see you at home?” It had been a few weeks since the New year’s party and Emma truly missed seeing Killian.</p>
<p>“Uh, might not be home tonight.”</p>
<p>She frowned.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just like every other night for the last 2 weeks.</em>
</p>
<p>“Oh well, see ya around.”</p>
<p>She left him on the ship in search of Will and a quick escape.</p>
<p>“Hello Emma.”</p>
<p>She jumped when she saw Neal approaching her.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Running some errands for my dad.” He lifted a box he was holding in his hand. “I see he keeps going out to sea, but always comes home, huh? Expected him to skip town already.” She looked in the direction of his attention and saw Killian securing the ship.</p>
<p>“Not everyone runs away.” She said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Em.” He steps toward her and she clinches her fist. “When are you going to talk to me?” he pushes a strand of hair out of her face.</p>
<p>“Waiting on hell to freeze over.” </p>
<p>“Still a spit fire.” He grins.</p>
<p>“I thought they did a better job of keeping the rats away from the docks.”</p>
<p>They both turn toward Killian’s voice.</p>
<p>“Jones.”</p>
<p>“Cassidy, the displeasure is all mine.” He turns toward Emma. “Swan, can you take this home for me?” He hands her a bag and she hesitates. “Neal and I have a private matter to discuss.” </p>
<p>“Um, sure.” She takes the bag and turns toward the parking lot, looking back at the two men staring each other down at the end of the dock.</p>
<p>~<br/>“You’re late.” Neal growls.</p>
<p>“Fuck off, I don’t work for you.”</p>
<p>“No but you work for my dad, so that means you work for me. And you’re fucking late.”</p>
<p>“What’s the emergency anyway?”</p>
<p>“Need you to store these on your ship for a couple of days.” He nods toward a pile of wooden crates.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck for?”</p>
<p>“Because we need them out of the shop, don’t worry, I’ll come get them this weekend.”</p>
<p>“And if I don’t want them on my ship.”</p>
<p>He laughs. “Don’t think that’s wise. Would hate for both of us to be without Emma.”</p>
<p>He lunges at Neal and grabs his shirt, slamming him into one of the crates.</p>
<p>“You go anywhere near Emma and I swear to God…”</p>
<p>“Gonna beat me up like you did last time? Try me, Jones. My dad’s fucking tired of your shit. If you aren’t careful, he’s not going to have need for your services anymore. And you know how that ends.”</p>
<p>Killian’s fist clenches before he loosens his grip on Neal’s shirt. </p>
<p>“Stay the fuck away from Emma.” He yells as he picks up one of the crates and carries it to his ship.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Emma watches as Neal exits the docks and then walks back toward Killian’s ship. He’s carrying crates up the plank onto his ship.</p>
<p>“Going somewhere?”</p>
<p>He turns toward her, “Just gotta move these fucking crates.”</p>
<p>“What’s in them?”</p>
<p>“Don’t know, don’t ask.”</p>
<p>“Is that what Neal wanted?”</p>
<p>“Stay out of it, Swan.”</p>
<p>She follows him up the plank. “Why are you still working for him? Just tell him to fuck off.”</p>
<p>“Emma, it doesn’t work that way.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it does, you walk up to him and say, Gold, go fuck yourself.” </p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll try that. And after I do, make sure you direct your boyfriend on where to find my body.”</p>
<p>“Killian.”</p>
<p>“Look, I got myself into this shit, it’s not your concern, so stop worrying about it.”</p>
<p>“I’m always going to worry about you.”</p>
<p>He sets down the crate, his jaw clenching and then kicks the box closest to him.</p>
<p>She reaches out and grabs his hand. “Talk to me.”</p>
<p>When their eyes meet, his gaze softens. “I fucking hate this, Emma.” He kicks the crate again. “Now I’m storing his bullshit on my ship like they own me.” He leans against the crate. “I’m fucked.”</p>
<p>She hops up on the crate beside him. “Killian. Have you ever thought about turning this stuff that you move for Gold over to the Sheriff?”</p>
<p>His eyes grow wide, “So now you actually want me dead?”</p>
<p>“Not if you’re working with the police, they could protect you. I could talk to Graham.”</p>
<p>He looks away from her. “I’m not going to your damn boyfriend to confess my sins.”</p>
<p>“I’m not…Killian. I’m trying to help you. Do you want to be looking over your shoulder for Gold for the rest of your life?”</p>
<p>“I want to take the bastard down more than anything, Emma. But I’m in too deep with this shit.”</p>
<p>“One of these days you’re going to have to make a decision.” She says softly.</p>
<p>“What decision would that be?”</p>
<p>“Who you’re going to be. The hero or the villain.”</p>
<p>“Emma, we’re not 12 years old, this isn’t some fairy tale, it’s real life, and it’s not that easy.”</p>
<p>She stands, her hand reaching up touch his cheek and his eyes fall closed.</p>
<p>“Let me know when you’re ready to pull your head out of your ass, unless you actually like being Neal’s bitch.” She lightly tapped his cheek and then walked off the ship without turning back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know. Idiots. Happy Endings :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Happy Sailing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I don’t need you to protect me. I’m not some damsel in distress.”</p>
<p>“No, but you are blind to the fact that Killian is a not a good guy.”</p>
<p>She drops her fork down on the table. “You’ve never even given him a chance. You don’t know him like I do. He has a good heart.”</p>
<p>He shrugs. “He’s going to disappoint you.”</p>
<p>“And if you keep talking like this, you’re going to disappoint me.” She scowls.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 10: Happy Sailing</h3>
<p>Emma takes another bite of her grilled cheese and looks across the table to see Graham poking at his food. </p>
<p>“You’re a little old to be playing with your food.” She laughs and he looks up at her startled.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Emma, I’m being a terrible date.”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“My dad retires this week. I’m going to be Sheriff in 7 days. 7 days and I just feel like I haven’t earned it.”</p>
<p>“Graham, you’re a great cop.”</p>
<p>“And how many people will just assume that I got this job because of my dad?”</p>
<p>“But that’s not true.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know that.” He frowns. </p>
<p>“Well, I do, you’re a good man, Graham. You deserve this.”</p>
<p>He groans. “Because I’m not a jerk like Neal? Or shady like Jones. Or pure evil like Gold?”</p>
<p>Emma shook her head. “Well, I don’t agree with everything you just said, but one thing doesn’t have anything to do with the other anyway.” She reached across the table and took his hand. “You do a good job and I know you’ll keep trying to find what you need against Gold.”</p>
<p>“You sure you want that?”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“I am trying to take down your ex and I know you don’t believe me, but Jones is trouble too.”</p>
<p>“Why do you always do that, you know Killian is my family?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m trying to protect you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need you to protect me. I’m not some damsel in distress.”</p>
<p>“No, but you are blind to the fact that Killian is a not a good guy.”</p>
<p>She drops her fork down on the table. “You’ve never even given him a chance. You don’t know him like I do. He has a good heart.”</p>
<p>He shrugs. “He’s going to disappoint you.”</p>
<p>“And if you keep talking like this, you’re going to disappoint me.” She scowls.</p>
<p>He looks down at his food. “I’m sorry, Emma.”</p>
<p>“I just think that if you always look for the worst in someone, you’ll miss out on the best part of them. And besides, maybe he’ll surprise you.”</p>
<p>“By getting a real job, and playing pirate doesn’t count?”</p>
<p>Emma shoots him a warning glance. “Graham! One day you might find yourself in a place where you need something from him and if you can’t see past your own prejudice, you’ll lose out.”</p>
<p>He laughs loudly before quickly dropping his smile. “Fine, whatever, let’s agree to disagree, but only because I like you…a lot.”</p>
<p>She smiles uncomfortably but returns to her food. </p>
<p>She secretly hoped that soon Killian would surprise her as well and do the right thing.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em>“Did you take care of what I asked?”</em>
</p>
<p>Killian moved the phone away from his ear and held up his middle finger to the screen. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you listening to me, Jones?”</em>
</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and put the phone back to his ear. “I bloody hear you man, yes I’ve almost got all the crates in my hold. I’m putting the last one away now. When can I get them the fuck off my ship?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“When I damn well tell you.”</em>
</p>
<p>Neal was a real dick but he was really pressing his luck recently. “Listen asshole, if I were you, I would not take that tone with me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you going to do about it, Jones?”</em>
</p>
<p>Killian remained silent; his jaw clenched.</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s what I thought. Now go be a good little boy and go make your collections. Dad says you’ve been late 3 times this month.”</em>
</p>
<p>Killian slammed his finger on his phone to end the call. He was fucking tired of Neal’s attitude.</p>
<p>The fact that he seemed to threaten Emma in their conversation on the docks earlier didn’t sit well with him either.</p>
<p>Neal had always been a bit of an asshole, but he had felt like his obsession with Emma kept her protected from any danger. </p>
<p>Lately though, Neal’s anger toward her seemed to be growing stronger.</p>
<p>He picked up the last crate and carried it up the plank. Dragging it down the steps into his hold, he slammed it down onto another crate. </p>
<p>As he turned to climb back up the stairs, something caught his eye. He leaned over and picked up the paper stuck to the back of one of the crates. </p>
<p>
  <em>What the actual fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>His hands were shaking as he stared down at a blurry photo of Emma and Graham. They were walking away from Granny’s. There was nothing suspect about the actual photo that concerned him, besides the fact that Emma was with Graham and they were holding hands and smiling at each other. The part that had his blood boiling and his heart pounding was the red circle drawn with a large X over Emma’s face and the word Pig scribbled across Graham’s body.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was going to fucking kill Neal Cassidy.</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Emma was sitting on the back porch with a cup of cocoa when she heard the front door slam. </p>
<p>“Hey Will, I’m out back.” She hollered.</p>
<p>She wrapped the blanket tighter around her chest and took another sip of the warm liquid, lost in the thoughts of the day. Neal left her feeling a little rattled after seeing him on the docks. He was definitely getting bolder with her, let alone his animosity for Killian seemed to be growing.</p>
<p>“Swan.”</p>
<p>She looked up to see Killian staring at her, his chest heaving like he had just run a marathon.</p>
<p>“I thought you weren’t going to be home tonight?” His face was stoic, and she realized he looked pale. “Are you alright, you look sick?”</p>
<p>He swallowed and walked over, sitting next to her and taking her hand. His silence was unsettling to her.</p>
<p>“Killian, what’s wrong, you’re scaring me?”</p>
<p>He spoke slowly as if he was trying to reconsider every word before he said it. “If I agreed to work with Graham to take down the Gold empire, what would I need to do?”<br/>Emma blinked. “What’s happened, Killian?”</p>
<p>She could feel his hand shaking in hers, which put her on edge. Killian was always her rock, when she was nervous, his steady hand would calm her. </p>
<p>“If something were to happen; if anyone got hurt while I was working for Gold. I, I would never forgive myself. If something happened to you, I….” He pulled his hand away and wrung his fingers into his hair. </p>
<p>She had never seen him like this. She knew that something had happened, but he seemed reluctant to share the information. Whatever it was had truly upset him.</p>
<p>“Ok, I can call Graham.”</p>
<p>“No. I…not yet.”</p>
<p>She stood up and got down on her knees in front of him, dragging his hands from his face. “Killian look at me. You have to tell me what’s going on.” When she looked into his eyes, they were shimmering and glossy. “Please, Killian.”</p>
<p>He blew out a shaky breath. “I found something.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a crumpled photo, pressing it into her palm. </p>
<p>She took the photo and began pulling the ends apart when her breath caught in her throat. </p>
<p>“Emma, if something happened to you. If you…”</p>
<p>“Killian stop, where did you get this?” She didn’t know who would be taking these photos of her or why. Had Graham gotten too close to something that caused this type of reaction? Her brain was racing, and she needed to catch up with her thoughts.</p>
<p>“It was stuck to one of the crates that Neal had me put on my ship.”</p>
<p>“Neal?” She had been right. Neal was wrong, Neal wasn’t getting bolder, he was out of his damn mind.</p>
<p>“I’m going to fucking kill him!” Her eyes shot up to meet Killian’s and the pupils of his normally beautiful blue eyes were large black circles, his face framed in a mixture of anger and desperation. She needed to stop him from doing something he would regret.</p>
<p>“Wait. I’m calling Graham. Killian you can’t do this on your own. We need help.”</p>
<p>“Graham isn’t going to help me. He’s going to lock me up and throw away the key.”</p>
<p>“Stop. He wants to take down Gold too.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I don’t trust him.”</p>
<p>She yanked his chin up so their eyes met. “But I do. And you trust me, right?”</p>
<p>He nodded before letting his head fall again, his fingers mangling his soft tresses between his fingertips.</p>
<p>“Then let me call him.” She tried to calmly walk into the house, forcing her footsteps not to match the rhythm of her heartbeat, and dialed Graham’s number.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, didn’t expect to hear from you tonight.”</em>
</p>
<p>“We need to talk.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s never good.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Not about us, it’s about Gold. I think I have a way for you to take down his empire once and for all.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Emma what are you talking about?”</em>
</p>
<p>“I know someone who works for him that’s willing to give you information.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Someone who works for him? Emma what the hell are you doing? Who do you know that works for Gold?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Killian.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“What the hell, Emma.”</em>
</p>
<p>He paused and Emma tried to control her emotions.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I told you he was bad. He needs to turn himself in.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Graham. I’m not handing over Killian for you to arrest him.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Emma, you just told me he’s been working for Gold.”</em>
</p>
<p>She laughed angrily. “And you don’t have anything on Gold except that he owns a pawn shop. For all you know Killian sweeps his floors.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“And does he? Sweep the floors?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Unless you are done being a judgmental asshole, then yes, that’s what he does.” She heard him groan through the receiver.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Before you start judging <strong>me</strong>, I am a man of the law. So, I’m going to follow the law. And if that means I have to arrest your big brother, then I will.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Cuz following the law has gotten you all the information you need so far, right? Listen to me Graham, you need him. You haven’t proven anything on your own.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is he hoping to gain? What possible reason could he have for suddenly becoming a turn coat.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Did you ever think he’s not trying to gain anything at all, Graham? Because he never wanted any of this. And he’s trying to do the right thing. Just listen to him first, then you can decide.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fine. If he’s serious, then tell him to come to the station tonight. I’ll listen to him, but that’s all I’m promising.”</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Killian is staring at the photo in his hands. If he just killed Neal, she would be safe.</p>
<p>He knew that wasn’t true. The minute he went after Neal, Gold would take both he and Emma down. He was surprised that Gold hadn’t moved against him already after Milah left him. However, besides getting the shitty jobs, Gold hadn’t even looked in his direction.</p>
<p>He hated working for Gold. He thought he was going to be free of this until Milah declined his offer to leave town. He was almost out. </p>
<p>And now Neal was threatening Emma. He would never allow him to hurt her again.</p>
<p>“Ok I talked to Graham.” He stared straight ahead, not wanting to meet her eyes. This was all his fault. He chose to get involved with Gold. He needed to own the dishonor he brought to her and his family.</p>
<p>“I’m sure that was quite the conversation. Is he ready to throw me a parade?” He tried to joke, to make light of this terrible situation. Having to grovel to Emma’s boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Not exactly, but he is willing to listen to what you have to say.”</p>
<p>“And then what? I go to prison?”</p>
<p>“No one is saying you are going to prison. You just need to talk to him and find out how you guys can work together…” </p>
<p>He couldn’t imagine a way that he and Graham Humbert would ever be able to work civilly on anything. They couldn’t even agree on which superhero to write their group project about in the 8th grade.</p>
<p>“You really think pretty boy is going to believe anything I have to say?”</p>
<p>“Look, I’m not saying this is going to be easy, but do you want out of this or not?”</p>
<p>He frowned. She had no idea that he didn’t care about what happened to him. As long as Emma was out of harm’s way, he would do anything.</p>
<p>“I want you to be safe. That’s all I care about.”</p>
<p>“Then talk to Graham. Please.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll talk to him, but I’m not guaranteeing you that I’ll work with him.” His mouth turned upward but his heart still ached. He would do anything she asked him to do.</p>
<p>She smiled from her spot on the porch and for a fleeting second, he felt like everything was going to be alright. “That’s all I’m asking for.”</p>
<p>“I <em>will</em> keep you safe from Neal.” He stood from his chair and walked toward her. “I swear to God if he does anything, I’ll…”</p>
<p>He shivered when she placed her fingers to his lips and smiled. “Shh, I’ll be fine. I’m not afraid of Neal.”</p>
<p>He sighed, she was the most stubborn woman he had ever known, but also the strongest. “When do I have to meet Graham?”</p>
<p>“He just said tonight, to meet him at the station.”</p>
<p>“I need to clear my head before I meet with him. Figure out what I’m going to say.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should take a short sail around the harbor, the sea always calms you.” He wanted to tell her that she was what calmed him. That she was where he went when his mind was a mess. But instead, he simply nodded.</p>
<p>“You know me so well, Swan.”</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you for doing this.” She leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek and his breath was taken away for a moment. </p>
<p>“I haven’t done anything yet, Love. But I will show up tonight. I wouldn’t dare let you down.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He gives her a solemn smile and walks out of the house.</p>
<p>How was he supposed to trust Graham Humbert? </p>
<p>Graham had been looking down his nose at him since they were kids in school. He always thought he was better than Killian.</p>
<p>Now he had to go and tell him his darkest secrets. Things he hadn’t even told David.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, David.</em>
</p>
<p>He was going to find out about all the choices Killian had made, paths in life that his brother would never have chosen. His family would be so disappointed in him.</p>
<p>He parked his bike in front of the entrance to the docks and turned off the engine, taking a moment to take in the view of the water and beyond the horizon.</p>
<p>He hoped that the sea would calm his nerves. Perhaps if he spent the next few hours listening to the wind and the sails, his brother, Liam would guide him on what needed to be done.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Emma’s nerves were getting the best of her. </p>
<p>She couldn’t believe that Killian was finally going to do this, but she also needed to keep Graham and Killian from killing each other before they were able to go after Gold.</p>
<p>She couldn’t wait to see the look on Neal’s face.</p>
<p>She had to admit that she was unsettled seeing the photo of her face with a large red X over it. She didn’t want to believe that Neal would do that. </p>
<p>If he did, maybe she didn’t know him at all. But deep down, she knew he was responsible for this.</p>
<p>It made her angrier than she had ever been. She wished she could talk to Belle or Ruby about what was happening, but she wouldn’t betray Killian’s trust. </p>
<p>She was starting to wear a path through the house as she was pacing back and forth trying to calm her mind, which was clearly not working.</p>
<p>Before she even realized what she was doing, she had grabbed her keys off the kitchen table and was driving her car toward Neal’s home.</p>
<p>She needed him to know that she wasn’t afraid of him. To know that he was nothing to her, that he would never be anything to her.</p>
<p>She parked her car in front of his home and ran up the stairs, banging her fist on the door.</p>
<p>“Emma, what a pleasant surprise.” He smirked.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck off.” She groaned.</p>
<p>“Oh my, such language, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.”</p>
<p>“As much as I love this little display of foreplay, can I ask what the point of your visit is?”</p>
<p>She looked at him in disgust and then stepped closer to him, her finger poking him in the chest. “I want you to back off.”</p>
<p>He had the nerve to act surprised. “I’m sorry, I haven’t a clue what you are talking about. What exactly am I backing off from?”</p>
<p>“Stay away from me and leave Killian alone.”</p>
<p>“Ah, sending his baby sister to fight his battles, is he?”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t know I’m here. But you don’t scare me. Do you understand? You can’t intimidate me. And if you don’t leave him alone, I’ll make sure you pay for that.”<br/>Neal’s lips formed a menacing smile as he stepped into her space, touching her hair. “It’s not my intent to scare you, my love. But I would refrain from threatening me if you know what’s good for you. I would hate for the new Sheriff to find out about your shady past.”</p>
<p>“You were the reason I was there that night, it was one time, and you can’t prove anything.” She laughed out loud.</p>
<p>She felt his hands brush under her shirt, touching her hip as he massaged the scar that sat there. “Such a shame honestly. You would have been the perfect ally.”</p>
<p>Her hand moved quickly, connecting with his cheek. “Don’t fucking touch me.”</p>
<p>He reached his hand up to massage the red mark forming on his face and laughed. “Oh, I bet you like it rough.”</p>
<p>“You are a vile man.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but you know all about vile men don’t you, what with your precious Killian. So sad though. But at least he will go out the same way he came to Storybrooke.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t be sad, Emma. He’ll finally get to see his beloved father and brother again.”</p>
<p>Emma froze.</p>
<p>
  <em>Killian.</em>
</p>
<p>“What have you done?”</p>
<p>He steps backward into the house. “He made it too easy honestly. Even did all the hard work himself.” He grins, holding his hands up and shaking them. “Boom” he mouths. “Happy sailing, Emma.” He winks and shuts the door in her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my God, Killian. His ship. The crates!!</em>
</p>
<p>She turned and ran toward her car, squealing away from the house as she sped toward the docks. </p>
<p>She parked next to his bike and ran from her car not even bothering to turn off the engine. His ship was still docked at the end of the ramp. She ran faster than she had ever run in her life.</p>
<p>“Killian.” She screamed as her foot reached the base of the plank to his ship. </p>
<p>Suddenly there was a loud explosion that lifted her off the ground and tossed her into the air, pushing her away from the ship.</p>
<p>Her back connected with something hard and her ears started to ring as the pain in her head intensified. </p>
<p>She heard buzzing in her ears as she looked around, everything was blurry, and her heart was pounding an intense rhythm in her chest. </p>
<p>Killian’s ship was gone, there was fire all around her. She tried to move but everything started to spin and then the darkness overtook her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everyone still doing alight? :) Anyone really done with Neal? Just me?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reckoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killian was staring out at the ocean for what felt like hours. He had become so distracted that he hadn’t even lifted the anchor. He feared sailing out to sea in his condition.</p>
<p>He stepped into the bowels of his ship, looking at all the crates that Neal had him storing in his hold and his anger began to rise again. This needed to stop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11: Reckoning</p>
<p>Killian was staring out at the ocean for what felt like hours. He had become so distracted that he hadn’t even lifted the anchor. He feared sailing out to sea in his condition.</p>
<p>He stepped into the bowels of his ship, looking at all the crates that Neal had him storing in his hold and his anger began to rise again. This needed to stop. </p>
<p>He took the photo out of his jacket and his resolve grew. He wasn’t going to let Neal get to Emma. He didn’t care if that meant everyone hated him or that he had to grovel with Graham in order to expose Gold’s secrets.</p>
<p>His entire life he had protected Emma and he wasn’t going to stop now just because he was ashamed of who he had become.</p>
<p>He ran down the plank and made the walk across the parking lot to the police station.</p>
<p>“I’m here to see Sheriff Graham.”</p>
<p>“One moment, let me see if he’s available.”</p>
<p>He nodded and took a seat next to the window. He hated the police station. Just sitting here made him feel like he was already guilty. </p>
<p>
  <em>He was.</em>
</p>
<p>“I must say, I didn’t think you would show.” He looked up to see Graham’s smug face staring at him with apprehension.</p>
<p>“That makes two of us.”</p>
<p>“Let’s talk.” He sighed in annoyance and walked to the back of the station; Killian reluctantly followed him.</p>
<p>Of course, Graham would put him in one of the interrogation rooms. He knew that the man wanted to give the appearance of having the upper hand over him.</p>
<p>“Have a seat.” He gestured for him to sit in the chair. </p>
<p>“I’ll stand.”</p>
<p>“Of course, you will.” He says with annoyance. “So, Emma says you wanted to share some information.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps.”</p>
<p>“Either you do, or you don’t. I’m a busy man so don’t waste my time.”</p>
<p>Killian looked around the station. No one else was there except the man at the front desk. Raising his eyebrow, he chuckled. “Yes, things look so out of hand here.”</p>
<p>“Look, I’m only doing this because Emma asked me to. It’s no secret I don’t exactly like you.”</p>
<p>“Well, the feelings mutual then, Mate.” He plops down in the chair.</p>
<p>“Do you have information or not?”</p>
<p>“I happen to have lots of information, so really it just depends on what kind information it is you are interested in.”</p>
<p>“Gold. Stick to the damn information about Gold. What’s your job?”</p>
<p>“You are already aware that I play pirate on the Jolly Roger.”</p>
<p>He slams his hand on the table. “For Gold. What do you do for Gold?!”</p>
<p>Killian sighed. “Fine. You know, just for the record, I had no idea what he did when he hired me. I didn’t go looking for trouble.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it always finds you doesn’t it, Jones.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s a fair assessment.” He conceded. </p>
<p>“So, when did you realize it wasn’t on the up and up?”</p>
<p>“After a month I suppose. I was curious about what was in the envelopes I was gathering for Gold.”</p>
<p>“Cash?”</p>
<p>“Aye. A shit lot of it.”</p>
<p>“So, what was the money for?”</p>
<p>“At the time I wasn’t sure. I only picked up the envelopes. I didn’t ask questions. People who ask questions don’t usually show up for their next job.”</p>
<p>He growled, his annoyance obviously hitting his max. “Do you know anything? Because so far, you sure seem to know nothing.”</p>
<p>“Do you want my fucking help or…”</p>
<p>Suddenly the entire police station shook. They both looked at each other. “What the hell was that?”</p>
<p>“Sir, there was an explosion at the dock.” The man from the front desk stuck his head into the room.</p>
<p>Killian got up and followed Graham to the front of the station and that’s when he saw it.</p>
<p>Emma’s yellow bug idling next to his motorcycle.</p>
<p>He shoved Graham out of the way and ran toward the docks. Her car was still running with the door wide open. He looked down toward the pier. From what he could see, the spot his ship used to be sitting had been completely destroyed, fire was burning on the wreckage of what was left of her that was still floating. </p>
<p>He stopped thinking. His feet were numb. </p>
<p>“Emma.” He screamed as he pounded down the ramp to the bottom of the pier. “EMMA!”</p>
<p>
  <em>No No No!</em>
</p>
<p>“Killian, isn’t that your ship?” Graham yelled from the top of the ramps to the docks.</p>
<p>He was looking around frantically. “Emma.” He yelled again. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye he saw red under a large piece of wreckage on the dock. </p>
<p>Emma’s jacket. </p>
<p>His feet carried him as fast as they could run and he dropped to his knees, ripping up pieces of broken wood and throwing them behind him. </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh God, please be alright.</em>
</p>
<p>He yanked the last plank from her body and cradled her into his arms, protecting her head in the base of his hands.</p>
<p>“Emma, please.” He begged, peppering her hair with soft kisses. </p>
<p>“Oh my God, is that Emma?” Graham ran up behind him, “I’ll call an ambulance.” He opened his cell phone and dialed. “What the hell happened here?”</p>
<p>Killian shook his head. His ship was gone, Emma was hurt. He had no idea what happened. </p>
<p>
  <em>Why was she on the docks?</em>
</p>
<p>He rocked her back and forth in his arms. “Please wake up, Love. Please, I can’t do this without you.”</p>
<p>Her pulse was weak. Her hair was covered in soot. She had scrapes on her face and her hands. There was blood on her shirt. He had searched beneath the clothing trying to find the source. As far as he could see it was small cuts here and there. His biggest concern was the gash in the base of her skull. She must have hit her head during the blast.</p>
<p>If not for the destruction around them, he would have thought she was merely sleeping. She was peaceful curled around him, cradled against his chest. </p>
<p>He would give anything to go back to that night where she slept in his bed. He remembered her looking angelic in the hours he stayed up watching her toss in her sleep. If only he could go back and wake her with a kiss and tell her he never wanted her to leave. </p>
<p>“Killian, you have to let go of her.” He felt someone pulling on his arm. “Jones. They need to take her.” He looked up to see Graham staring at him. It was only then that he noticed the paramedics trying to assist Emma. “She won’t wake up.” He mumbled. </p>
<p>“It’s ok, we’ve got her. But we need you to let go.”</p>
<p>He nodded and released her to the man in uniform. He fell back against the crate and watched them put her onto the stretcher. He couldn’t feel anything. He stared blankly ahead.</p>
<p>Suddenly strong hands were pulling him to his feet. “Come on Jones, I’ll drive. David is going to meet us at the hospital.”</p>
<p>He stumbled forward and followed Graham to his cruiser, barely registering the fact that his soot covered cheeks were soaked with tears that continued to fall.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>An hour later, Killian was sitting next to Emma’s bed, lazily rubbing circles on Emma’s hand. The constant beeps that annoyed him when they first arrived in the room were now serving as a sort of reassurance. She still hadn’t woken up but as long as those beeps continued, he convinced himself that she was going to be alright.</p>
<p>“I’m going to make some calls and see if they have found out anything about the explosion.” </p>
<p>Killian glanced toward Graham who stood from his chair against the wall and walked out of the room. He realized he didn’t even know the man had been in the room.</p>
<p>“I know you’re in there, Emma.” He whispered against her ear. “I wish I knew why you were on the pier or what happened down there. You gotta wake up and talk to me.”</p>
<p>He let his lips lightly graze hers, a tear sliding onto his cheek. “You have no idea what you mean to me.” </p>
<p>He let his forehead rest against hers. “I love you. Please wake up.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep…Beep…Beep</em>
</p>
<p>“I came as soon as I could, what the hell happened?” David burst through the door and rushed to Emma’s other side.</p>
<p>Killian stood up quickly. “I don’t know. I was talking to Graham when we heard an explosion on the docks. I found her down there.” His voice was shaky.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the story Graham told me, I was hoping you would know why the hell your ship exploded and why Emma was next to it when it did.” He eyed him for a moment. “And why were you talking to Graham anyway?”</p>
<p>Killian swallowed, trying to stay calm. “We have much to talk about, but right now is not the time. I can’t answer what she was doing there or what happened to my ship. I fear I have just as much information as you do.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep…Beep…Beep</em>
</p>
<p>David looked down at Emma. “Have the doctors said anything?”</p>
<p>He shook his head sadly. “Nothing, just that they expect her to wake up at some point. She hit her head pretty hard. I suspect it was the railing based on where I found her.”</p>
<p>“I got ahold of Robin and Will earlier. They should be on their way.”</p>
<p>“Ah thanks, I guess I haven’t been in the right frame of mind.”</p>
<p>“It’s understandable, I’m just glad you were here for Emma.”</p>
<p>“Aye.”</p>
<p>The entire room erupted in noise as Will and Robin sprang into the room.</p>
<p>“Where is she? Is she alright?”</p>
<p>There were many questions and expressions of concern and worry and yet Emma remained stoically quiet, her eyes still closed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep…Beep…Beep</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em>“You have no idea what you mean to me. I love you. Please wake up.”</em>
</p>
<p>Emma felt like someone was playing the drums in her ears. Each loud thump caused her head to hurt more. </p>
<p>
  <em>Beep…Beep…Beep</em>
</p>
<p>She tried to remember why her head hurt.</p>
<p>She was talking to Neal. He was being a jerk. </p>
<p>That was no surprise.</p>
<p>She slapped him. She definitely remembered how good it felt to do that.</p>
<p>But then she had left Neal. She was driving somewhere. </p>
<p>
  <em>Where was she going?</em>
</p>
<p>The ship. She was headed to Killian’s ship.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why was she looking for Killian?</em>
</p>
<p>And then she remembered. She was on the docks. There was an Explosion. Killian’s ship exploded in front of her. She didn’t get to him in time.</p>
<p>
  <em>She lost Killian.</em>
</p>
<p>She felt the tears welling inside of her and she wanted to scream in sadness. Nothing was coming out of her mouth. </p>
<p>
  <em>Why couldn’t she scream?</em>
</p>
<p>She heard a groan. It was coming from her. She needed to open her eyes. She blinked; streams of light brought on intense pain. She squeezed them closed again. </p>
<p>“Killian.” She felt like she had eaten an entire bag of cotton balls as she tried to use her vocal cords.</p>
<p>Her eyes blinked slowly again, lightness flooding her. </p>
<p>“Emma.”</p>
<p>She turned her head, her eyes fluttering, trying to focus on anything in the room.</p>
<p>And then she saw blue. He was there. He was alive.</p>
<p>“Are you real?” Her voice was hoarse and deep.</p>
<p>“Of course, I am Love.” He held her hand in his, her fingers pressed against his mouth as he peppered kisses to her knuckles.</p>
<p>“But you were…” She coughed and her throat hurt.</p>
<p>“Shh, don’t try and talk.”</p>
<p>“Sh..Ship.” She groaned. “Your ship. Explosion.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Emma my ship exploded. I don’t know what happened. I don’t even know why you were there.”</p>
<p>“Neal.” She swallowed hard, hoping to coat her throat with enough saliva so that she could speak easier.</p>
<p>“What about Neal, Love?”</p>
<p>She coughed and tried to sit up, but his hands kept her against her pillow. She needed to tell him before something else happened to him.</p>
<p>“Emma, you can’t get up.”</p>
<p>“No, Neal, he did this. The crates on your ship. He told me.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Neal told you what? When were you with Neal?”</p>
<p>“He said you were going to see your brother again. I went straight to the docks; he knew you were sailing, I tried to stop you. I saw the ship explode, I thought you were on it, I thought I lost you.” She was sobbing and shaking.</p>
<p>“Emma, please stop.” He was hugging her tightly. “You need to relax. I’m fine. I left the ship earlier to talk to Graham.”</p>
<p>She lay back on her pillow and pushed the tears out of her eyes. She looked up at Killian who was a million miles away in thought. She reached out and pressed her palm to his cheek and he blinked.</p>
<p> “I’m so sorry, he was trying to hurt me.” He whispered.  “Either way, he succeeded because he hurt you.”</p>
<p>“I’m ok Killian.” She smiled. </p>
<p>“What about next time?” His voice raised to a yell and then quickly calmed.</p>
<p>She gulped.</p>
<p>“Get some sleep. There’s something I have to do.”</p>
<p>Emma tried to sit up again. “Killian, no, he’s not worth it.”</p>
<p>He kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry Love, I’m not going to see Neal. I’m doing this your way. I need to see Graham.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>A day of Reckoning was coming.</p>
<p>He shoved the door to the police station open, the small bell ringing over the door. It was past midnight, but he knew Graham was working the overnight shift. There was no one at the front desk at this hour so he pushed through the small door and headed to the back offices. </p>
<p>Graham stepped into his line of sight. “Jones, is everything alright? Is it Emma?” He seemed less hostile than he was earlier, yet there was something off about Graham. He seemed almost reserved toward Killian. Perhaps it was his concern for Emma.</p>
<p>He waved him off, “She’s alright. She woke up an hour ago.”</p>
<p>The tension in his shoulders relaxed. “Oh, thank God. So, what are you doing here?” He asked cautiously. </p>
<p>Killian squared his shoulders. “I’ll help you take down the Gold Empire.” His jaw clenched. “On one condition.”</p>
<p>Graham shook his head. “I’m not a judge, Jones, I can’t promise that you won’t do jail time.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care what happens to me. And you can do whatever you want to Gold.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s your condition?”</p>
<p>“Neal Cassidy is mine.”</p>
<p>He laughed. “Ok Jones, maybe it’s time you and I have a real chat.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It took hours to walk through everything with Graham. He couldn’t tell if the man was feeling vindicated for having a hunch that turned out to be correct or overwhelmed by the fact that the revelations were much worse than he imagined.</p>
<p>“So, what is he trading then? In the ships that move inventory every night?”</p>
<p>“Mostly drugs, but I’ve seen guns occasionally. Felix controls the docks. So, he keeps the inventory log.”</p>
<p>“How did we not catch this after all these years?”</p>
<p>“Well to be fair, he owns a lot of people in this town. It’s easy to cover something up when so many have their hands in it and are making money off it.”</p>
<p>“And Neal seems to be taking on a bigger role?”</p>
<p>He shrugs, “Neal has become a bigger dick if that’s what you mean, but I fear that has more to do with Emma. However, the older he gets the more Gold entrusts him with.”</p>
<p>“Did Emma know that Neal was involved in this the whole time?”</p>
<p>He paused. “That’s not my story to tell. What I will say is that Emma is a smart girl, and she knew enough to remain away from him.”</p>
<p>“So why didn’t you get out? Why keep working for Gold.”</p>
<p>“I had my reasons. None of them will matter to you. I tried to get out. The ship was part of that plan. But things did not work out the way I had hoped.”</p>
<p>“This have anything to do with Milah and how suddenly I don’t see the two of you meeting up at the park at 9pm anymore.”</p>
<p>Killian’s brow raised. “Cheeky bastard.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, but I am a cop, I’ve had you on my radar for a while. I stopped following you when I realized the intent of the meeting had nothing to do with business or Gold.”</p>
<p>“Oh, how I wish that was true.” He said sadly.</p>
<p>Graham seemed surprised. “Milah works for Gold?” </p>
<p>Killian stared at his hands resting on the table in front of him. “Yes.” He said softly.</p>
<p>“I always thought the two of you were thick as <em>thieves</em> back in high school, even when you tried to hide it. I guess you could say I was partly right.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Bastard.</em>
</p>
<p>“My relationship with Milah is not part of this discussion. I will tell you however that she is with Gold in more ways than one.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“Let’s just say their relationship is both professional and carnal.”</p>
<p>Graham’s face scrunched in disgust. “Ewww.”</p>
<p>Killian chuckled. “Not quite the reaction I had when I found out.”</p>
<p>Graham continued taking notes in his book and then paused and looked up at him. “We’re going to have to bring David in on this.”</p>
<p>Killian tensed. “I feared that would be the case.”</p>
<p>“I can give you til tomorrow evening to tell him yourself, but after that I’m afraid it’s going to come from me.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mate, I appreciate that.”</p>
<p>He looked like he was contemplating his next thought before speaking again. “Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure that’s what you’ve been doing for the last 3 hours.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Why are you coming in now?”</p>
<p>Killian met his eyes. He reached into his jacket pocked and found the photo he had been debating on providing and tossed it on the table. </p>
<p>Graham took it apprehensively and then his eyes widened. </p>
<p>“What the hell is this, Jones?”</p>
<p>“I found it on my ship. Before it went Kaboom.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“And you’re just giving the damn thing to me now?”</p>
<p>A man walked in the room and looked between Graham and Killian before speaking. “Boss I need to speak to you.” He looked at Killian and then continued in a whisper. “In private.”</p>
<p>Graham walked out of the room closing the door behind him leaving Killian with his anxious thoughts of how he was going to tell David everything that was going on and the decisions he had made.</p>
<p>He was never going to hear the end of the lecture once he had the full story. David had the purest heart of anyone he had known and behaving in any way that was less than honorary was a huge disappointment to him.</p>
<p>The door opened and Graham was holding a folder in his hand. “I need you to look at something.”</p>
<p>Killian sat up in his chair as the folder was tossed across the table to him.</p>
<p>“Do you recognize this man?”</p>
<p>He flipped open the manila paper and stared at the photo of a mangled and bleeding man.</p>
<p>He turned the photo over to face right side up and his eyes went wide. “That’s Felix.”</p>
<p>“Well, it was Felix.” Graham corrected. “They just found him in the wreckage on the docks.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Would you stop fussing, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.” Will yanks her pillow and pushes it around her back.</p>
<p>“I can still smack the shit out of you! Stop doing that!” She reaches out and smacks his arm away from her bed sheets.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell. That hurt!”</p>
<p>“Will, would you just go out on your date with Belle, please?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m gonna cancel with Belle. I want to make sure you are taken care of now that you’re home.” </p>
<p>“That’s not going to happen unless you leave.” She groaned loudly as he continued to fuss back and forth in her room.</p>
<p>“I swear if the two of you don’t stop fighting, I’m going to ground you both.”</p>
<p>They both look up to see David leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a look of amusement on his face.</p>
<p>“Please tell him I don’t need a babysitter. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>David laughed. “Will, it’s good. Go. I’m not leaving for a few hours and Killian just got home.”</p>
<p>Emma felt a flutter in her heart at the mention that Killian was there. She hadn’t seen him since he left the hospital last night. He did not return when she was released from the hospital either. She needed to know what happened with Graham.</p>
<p>If she was being honest, she just needed to see his face. She longed to feel his touch again. She was so relieved to know he was alive. That she hadn’t lost him. </p>
<p>“See, I have enough babysitters. Go on your date. You waited 21 years for Belle, please don’t waste another day.” </p>
<p>He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Fine, but you’re a right pain in the arse, you know, that right?”</p>
<p>She winked at him. “Only for you dear.”</p>
<p>“You alright, Emma? Need anything?”</p>
<p>“I’m good David, I’m just need some rest.” </p>
<p>“Take all the time you need.” David switched off her light and pulled the door partially closed behind him.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Emma woke with a start in a darkened room, voices being raised somewhere in the house.</p>
<p>She sat up, wincing at the stabbing pain she felt from head to toe. </p>
<p>
  <em>“What in the hell were you thinking?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not everyone can be you, mate!”</em>
</p>
<p>Emma grasped the door and used the structure to keep her standing upright then took a small step into the hallway.</p>
<p>
  <em>“All these years you’ve been lying to us!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m trying to make things right.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s a little late for that don’t you think?”</em>
</p>
<p>Emma followed the sound of the raised voices and turned the corner to see David and Killian locked in a shouting match in the living room.</p>
<p>“I get it, you’re disappointed, but I’m trying to do the right thing here.” Killian yelled.</p>
<p>“You almost got Emma killed!” Killian flinched and David took a step toward him. “This is your fault.”</p>
<p>“Stop shouting at each other.”</p>
<p>Both men’s eyes snapped toward her. David moved quickly to her side. </p>
<p>“Emma why are you out of bed. Sit down.” He grabbed her by the arm and Emma yanked it away from him.</p>
<p>“I can take care of my damn self.” She looked up to see Killian masking a slight grin.</p>
<p>David sighed. “Let me get you back to bed. Killian and I were just talking about something.”</p>
<p>“It sounded more to me like you were blaming him for my being hurt, and that is really unfair of you David.”</p>
<p>“Emma, you don’t understand what is going on here.”</p>
<p>“If you’re talking about Gold, I already know.”</p>
<p>David’s mouth parted and he looked between her and Killian.</p>
<p>“Emma.” Killian finally spoke.</p>
<p>“No, you will not protect me either.” She turned back to David. “He’s trying to do the right thing, David.”</p>
<p>“How could you know about this and not tell me?” He argued.</p>
<p>“It was not my secret to tell, David.”</p>
<p>“This is different.” He scowled.</p>
<p>“Marco always told us that it didn’t matter what wrong we had done in our past as long as we allowed the future to lead us to the right path.”</p>
<p>David’s head dropped. “Emma, this is serious. What he’s doing with Gold could have gotten you killed.”</p>
<p>“Neal caused this. Not Killian. Neal. I was the one involved with Neal. That’s on me.” She yelled.</p>
<p>“His ship exploded!” He shouted.</p>
<p>“And thank God he wasn’t on it. Did you think about that? Did you think about the fact that maybe Killian could be dead right now? Because I do. I watched that ship explode in front of my eyes and I thought he was on it. So, I think I’ll take a few scratches over the alternative.”</p>
<p>Her eyes met Killian’s across the room, and he lowered his head sadly, his eyes glossed over.</p>
<p>“So, what the hell do you want me to do now?” David sighed. “All is just forgiven?”</p>
<p>“No, I get that you are upset and I’m not telling you that we just let it go. But right now, we need to help Killian make this right. Because ridding this town of Gold isn’t going to be easy. Hell, just a few months ago you thought all this was a conspiracy that Graham made up in his head. It’s been going down right in front of your face for years, David.”</p>
<p>“And that makes it ok, because I didn’t see it?”</p>
<p>“No, but we’re family. And that means we stand by each other.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Swan.” Killian said weakly. “David, I want to fix this. Things are getting out of hand.”</p>
<p>David laughed. “You’re telling me!”</p>
<p>“People are getting hurt, killed. They found one of Gold’s men on the pier when they were cleaning up the wreckage. Things are escalating, David.”</p>
<p>David hung his head and sighed loudly. “Ok. Let’s just deal with the problem at hand first, then we will all sit down, as a family, and work through this.”</p>
<p>“That’s all I’m asking for, Mate.”</p>
<p>There was a loud knock on the door and David and Killian exchanged glances.</p>
<p>David walked to the door with his hand on his hip, cautiously touching the pistol that was attached there. </p>
<p>He opened the door slightly before standing down. “Hey Graham, what’s going on?” </p>
<p>Graham stepped into the house with a serious look on his face. </p>
<p>“I fear I’m not here for a social visit.” He frowned and then stepped toward Killian.</p>
<p>“What’s happened?” Killian asked.</p>
<p>“Jones, I’m afraid I need to take you in to the station, I have an arrest warrant.”</p>
<p>Emma stepped forward between the two men. “What the hell for?”</p>
<p>“Emma please, we can talk about this at the station.” Graham pulled his handcuffs off his belt as Emma stared in horror.</p>
<p>“Mate, can you at least tell me what I’m being arrested for?”</p>
<p>“Killian Jones, you are under arrest for the murder of Felix Hernandez.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not sure how many chapters are left. I had originally planned to go to 15 but I just wrote what I thought was going to be Chapter 13 and only used the first 3 notes from my plan so this might go a bit past 15 but not too many past :) Thanks again for sticking around.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I Wish for Emma Swan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m so sorry to hear about Killian. I guess you never really know someone, huh?”</p>
<p>Emma’s hand was a vice grip on David’s knee under the table.</p>
<p>“We are still in the middle of our investigation so it’s best not to discuss the case right now. Mr. Jones is currently in lockup, so please let us do our job.” Graham looked up at Neal and nodded.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 12:  I Wish for Emma Swan</h3>
<p>Emma and David drove in silence to the station.</p>
<p>Emma didn’t know why Graham would arrest Killian for murder when he was with him when the ship exploded. None of this was making any sense.</p>
<p>“We’ll figure this out, Emma.”</p>
<p>She glanced over at David. “You need to have faith in him, David. We don’t give up on family.”</p>
<p>“I know, kid. I just…it’s a lot of information to take in at once.”</p>
<p>They reached the station behind Graham’s police car. She felt the tears welling as Graham pulled Killian out of the back of the cruiser, his hands cuffed behind his back.</p>
<p>She sat in silent horror while Graham fingerprinted, photographed, and booked Killian for murder, her entire body lurching at the sound of the metal gate slamming shut.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why you’re doing this!” Emma shrieked at Graham.</p>
<p>He looked around the station and found that it was just the four of them.</p>
<p>“I had visitors this afternoon.” He said wearily.</p>
<p>Emma glanced over at Killian, who was standing with his hands through the bars.</p>
<p>“Gold and Neal.” Graham scowled.</p>
<p>Killian laughed from his cell.</p>
<p>“And Milah.” Graham added quietly. “Gold said he had some items go missing that he feared were dangerous and not for public consumption. He said that he had locked them away to keep them safe until his buyers could return to get them.”</p>
<p>“What the hell does that mean?” David yelled.</p>
<p>“Apparently it was some sort of antique explosives.”</p>
<p>“So, what does that have to do with me?” Killian interjected.</p>
<p>“That’s where Milah came in. She told me that you have been harassing her, even after she told you that she wasn’t interested in you because she was engaged to Gold. She says after she rejected you, you became obsessed, bought her a ship, and then got angry when she refused you again. She said, and I quote,” He checked his paper. “He didn’t know what to do with the damned boat, but he told me he had a huge insurance policy on it, and I would regret not choosing him.” </p>
<p>Killian groaned as Graham continued. “She also told me that she told you about this particular shipment of Gold’s.” </p>
<p>“That’s fucking bullshit. I haven’t talked to her in weeks.”</p>
<p>“So, we’re to believe that in between one of the many times that the man she thinks is a complete demon that she couldn’t bear to be around because he was harassing her, during one of those times, she just decided to share private information about a shipment full of explosives with this same man?” Emma snorted in disgust. </p>
<p>“There’s more. Neal told me that he witnessed an argument between you and Felix a few weeks ago on the docks. He said you were pissed off that he was charging you double to keep your ship parked at the harbor.”</p>
<p>“None of that is even remotely true. Check the logs.”</p>
<p>“I would, but they got blown up, remember.”</p>
<p>Killian groaned. “Isn’t that fucking convenient.”</p>
<p>“Neal also said that you were very interested in where this shipment was being kept. Though he says he didn’t tell, I could tell he was trying to say Milah did, that he said he saw you taking them and putting them on your ship a few weeks back.”</p>
<p>“That’s bullshit, Emma was there the other day, she saw me putting them on my ship with Neal there. He was the one that told me to put them there.”</p>
<p>“That’s correct, we had gone sailing with Will, I remember that day.”</p>
<p>“That’s the thing. It wasn’t during the day.” Graham sighs.</p>
<p>“It was during the bloody afternoon, mate; I remember because the sun was out, which happens during the damned day.”</p>
<p>“He has photos, Jones! They were at night.”</p>
<p>Killian frowns. </p>
<p>“They are dated and everything. It was before Christmas; the pictures show you putting them on the ship at night.”</p>
<p>“Clearly it’s bullshit. I just loaded those damn crates this week.”</p>
<p>“We’ll figure it out. Honestly, we shouldn’t be talking about it out in the open anyway.”</p>
<p>“I want to see the goddamn pictures.” Killian demands.</p>
<p>“I’ll get them.” </p>
<p>“Emma, I want you to go home. You should be resting in bed.” Killian demands.</p>
<p>David nods. “I agree. I’ll take you home.”</p>
<p>Emma groans. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>“Swan, please do this for me. Rest up, we are all going to need our strength.”</p>
<p>She sighs deeply, exhaustion setting in. “Fine. But I’m coming back first thing in the morning.”</p>
<p>Graham walks over and takes her hand. “I’m glad you are alright, Emma.” He brushes his lips against hers and then nods toward Killian. “I’ll stay here with him.”</p>
<p>She took one last glance at Killian who looked miserable behind the prison bars and smiled at him. He stood stoic against the wall. </p>
<p>She knew that no matter what happened, she was going to make sure Neal paid for all of this.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Here they are.” Graham hands the photos to Killian through the bars. </p>
<p>“When is he saying these were taken?” He didn’t recognize the photos. Hell, they were usually on the docks moving things every week. The photos could have been taken at any time. </p>
<p>Graham turns one of the photos over. “Looks like December 19th.”</p>
<p>Killian squints trying to remember where he was on that date as the door to the station opens, David returning from dropping Emma off at home. </p>
<p>“Emma is home and finally asleep.  Will just got home, so he’s keeping an eye on her.” David sits down at the desk outside the small jail cell. “These the photos?”</p>
<p>David picks up the stack and begins looking through them. “Recognize them?” he gestures to Killian.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember what I did a week ago, how the hell am I supposed to remember what I did on December 19th?”</p>
<p>“December 19th?” David pauses. “Oh yeah, I remember that weekend. We went camping but you had to stay for a birthday party on the Jolly.”</p>
<p>Killian’s heart sinks. </p>
<p>
  <em>It can’t be that day. God please don’t let it be that day.</em>
</p>
<p>“Ok good, what did you do that weekend?” Graham asks and Killian jerks his head toward him.</p>
<p>“Um, well like David said, everyone went camping except for Emma and I. We both had to work. So, we uh, we watched a movie, ate some pizza, drank a couple beers, and then went to bed.”</p>
<p>He’s not lying. They did go to bed. His cheeks heated thinking back on the events with Emma in bed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that anyone was doing any sleeping that night.</em>
</p>
<p>Graham frowned. “What time did you go to bed?”</p>
<p>Killian had to think. </p>
<p>
  <em>When did that damned movie end? </em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t remember. Sometime after 10pm, I guess. So that settles it right. I couldn’t be on the docks when I was home in bed.”</p>
<p>“Not actually. I mean it provides a timeline until 10pm which I’m sure Emma can corroborate. But there’s nothing that says you didn’t leave the house after Emma went to bed to go to the docks.”</p>
<p>Killian sat down on the cot and held his head in his hands.</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t. So, can’t you just take my word for it?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we’ll find some other way to prove you didn’t do it.” David assures.</p>
<p>He can’t believe his luck. The one time he finally decides to do the right thing and he has to bloody lie.</p>
<p>Neal wins. </p>
<p>He’s definitely going to prison.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Emma woke in the morning with a pounding headache but less pain than she had the previous day. She needed to go see Killian and make sure he was still alright. </p>
<p>She hated knowing he spent the night sleeping on a small cot in a jail cell. Knew that he had nothing to do with the murder of this Felix guy. He was being set up and she didn’t know how to fix it.</p>
<p>When she got to the station, Killian was laying on the cot, his arms folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling of his cell. </p>
<p>“Emma.” Graham approached her and Killian sat up from his cot. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Much better, thank you. How are things here?”</p>
<p>“I fear they have been better, but we are still working on things. Are you hungry? David and I were about to go grab some lunch at Granny’s and bring back some food for Jones.”</p>
<p>She chewed on her bottom lip and made eye contact with Killian who shrugged. “I’m not going anywhere, please eat, love.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back.” She tried to smile in his direction, but her jaw remained tense.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Sitting at Granny’s knowing that Killian was still stuck in a jail cell made her more miserable than she thought she could deal with.</p>
<p>“So, anyone going to catch me up on what you two are doing to get him out of that cell?”</p>
<p>David sighed. “We’re trying Emma. Turns out the photos Neal provided are from December 19th, when I was out of town on the camping trip, so the only person who saw him that night was you.” </p>
<p>Her throat tightens. “Oh.”</p>
<p>“Killian told us that the two of you watched a movie and went to bed. Does that match what you remember?” </p>
<p>She gulped and absent mindedly nodded. “Yeah, that sounds right.”</p>
<p>“What time did you remember going to bed?” Graham asked her.</p>
<p>“Um like 10 or 10:30. So does that clear him?”</p>
<p>“Sorry Emma, like we told Jones, just because you went to bed doesn’t mean he didn’t have the means to get up after you went to bed and leave the house again.”</p>
<p>“But he didn’t.” She said excitedly.</p>
<p>“Emma. You can’t know that. I’ve seen you sleep. A tornado wouldn’t wake you up.” David chuckled.</p>
<p>Emma groaned. No this can’t be happening. Not like this. </p>
<p>It wasn’t fair. Killian was innocent and the only way to prove it would be to break Graham’s heart, ruin David’s relationship with his brother, and destroy Killian’s trust.</p>
<p>The bell over the door at Granny’s jingled and she looked up to see Neal walk into the diner. Her blood began to boil.</p>
<p>He caught her eye and started walking toward their table. </p>
<p>Emma was going to be sick.</p>
<p>“Emma, I am so happy to see that you are alright.” Half of his smile turned up as he smirked at her. </p>
<p>“Oh, I bet.” She said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry to hear about Killian. I guess you never really know someone, huh?”</p>
<p>Emma’s hand was a vice grip on David’s knee under the table.</p>
<p>“We are still in the middle of our investigation so it’s best not to discuss the case right now. Mr. Jones is currently in lockup, so please let us do our job.” Graham looked up at Neal and nodded.</p>
<p>“You are right.” He turned back toward Emma. “Please let me know if you need anything, Emma.”</p>
<p>With one final smile, he turned and walked to the counter.</p>
<p>“Fucking asshole.” She spat angrily, no longer interested in her lunch.</p>
<p>“Emma.” David warned.</p>
<p>“Let’s get back to the station.” Graham said reassuringly. “We probably shouldn’t sit here with Emma staring holes in Neal’s head.”</p>
<p>Emma needed to do something. She couldn’t let Neal get away with this. Their entire walk back to the station the only thing running through her mind was that she couldn’t let Killian sit in that jail cell anymore. If she didn’t say something, he could go away for murder. </p>
<p>She had two choices. Tell the truth and destroy her family, losing Killian, or lie and lose Killian anyway.</p>
<p>She paused before they could enter the station. “Wait.” </p>
<p>Graham and David looked back at her. </p>
<p>“If I could prove that Killian didn’t leave the house that night, you would have to let him go right?”</p>
<p>“It would make things easier, yes, and we could release him, but there would still need to be an investigation.” </p>
<p>“I know but if he doesn’t have an alibi…”</p>
<p>“Emma, you can’t just make up an alibi for him.” David argues.</p>
<p>“I’m not. I just…”</p>
<p>“Emma, we’ll figure something out, it’s just going to take us some time.” Graham says trying to comfort her.</p>
<p>“No.” She bites the inside of her cheek. “Killian wasn’t on the docks that night.”</p>
<p>“Emma, I know you believe in him. But that doesn’t change anything.”</p>
<p>“David, listen to me. I know he wasn’t on the docks that night. Because he was with me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and we already discussed this, he could have left after you went to sleep.”</p>
<p>Her eyes dropped to the ground. “No, he didn’t. Because we didn’t go to sleep at 10.”</p>
<p>“But you said…” Graham starts, but she knows she needs to keep going or she’s never going to get it out.</p>
<p>“I said we went to bed.” She yells.</p>
<p>Graham’s face drops stepping backward away from her. </p>
<p>“I know he didn’t leave because I was with him, all night. In his bed.” She says at a whisper and the look on Graham’s face says he understands, he knows what she’s trying to tell him. </p>
<p>“Emma.” He says softly, his eyes closing. </p>
<p>She doesn’t look at David. She doesn’t have the heart.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Killian is throwing tiny rocks into a cup when Graham walks in the station, empty handed and alone. </p>
<p>“Did you forget my food?”</p>
<p>His face is pale, and his jaw is tight. He takes his keys out and opens the cell door. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“You got your alibi.”</p>
<p>Killian blinks. “What? From whom?”</p>
<p>Suddenly David barges into the station. “You son of a bitch.”</p>
<p>The next thing he knows David’s fist connects with his face and he falls back onto the floor of the cell.</p>
<p>“What the fuck Dave?”</p>
<p>“You slept with Emma?” he screams.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>He stands up, squaring himself in front of his brother.</p>
<p>“I can explain.”</p>
<p>“Save it. I can’t even look at you.” </p>
<p>He turns and walks out of the room leaving Killian alone with Graham.</p>
<p>He hangs his head before looking up at Graham. “You want to have a go at the other side?” He turns his cheek toward Graham.</p>
<p>“Not sure what good it would do.” He frowns.</p>
<p>“You really are a saint then. Don’t think I would be handling it as well as you, Mate.”</p>
<p>He shrugs. “I think I’ve known for a while.”</p>
<p>Killian stares at him. “How? It was a one-time thing.”</p>
<p>“After the explosion. Your reaction has been pretty telling. You wouldn’t let anyone near her, even her boyfriend.” He says with a sad laugh. “Your recent affections toward Emma don’t exactly convey feelings of a one-time thing.” </p>
<p>He glances at him, guilt over taking him. “It was before the two of you got together.”</p>
<p>He displays a sad smile. “I am aware. I’ve been doing my own recollection of that date as well; it was the weekend she agreed to go out with me. I always wondered what pushed her to finally accept. Now I know.”</p>
<p>Killian hung his head. “So now what?”</p>
<p>“Well, relationship complications aside, we ran into Neal at the diner. Right now, he thinks you are locked up. So, the way I see it, they think they have the upper hand. Let’s use that to our advantage.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>He fills out his paperwork, agreeing not to skip town, and he and Graham agree he should wait until dark until he leaves the station so that Killian can get home without Gold or anyone realizing that he has been released.</p>
<p>He waits for hours, left alone with his thoughts. By the time he is standing in front of his house, he’s exhausted, and feeling like his whole life has been turned upside down.</p>
<p>He puts his keys on the table, hangs his jacket in the hall, and stops in front of Emma’s door. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know what he’s going to say to her. </p>
<p>He never wanted her to have to tell their secret. She’s had to give up enough to stand by his side.</p>
<p>None of this was fair. To her. To him. To his family.</p>
<p>He raised his hand to knock on her door and then paused. </p>
<p>She needed her sleep, and he was still too much of a coward to face her. </p>
<p>Instead, he kept his head to the ground and opened the door to his own room.</p>
<p>He saw her immediately. Emma was sitting on his bed, curled into a ball, tears pouring down her face.</p>
<p>“Killian.” She sobs and his heart breaks.</p>
<p>“Emma, why? I would have taken that secret to the grave for you.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t let you go to prison for something you didn’t do.”</p>
<p>“I’ve done things, bad things Emma, even if I didn’t do what I’m being accused of, I deserve whatever they give me for the things I did do.”</p>
<p>He hangs his head in shame, trying to stop the tears that are threatening to fall. </p>
<p>
  <em>Who did he think he was? He was no better than Gold.</em>
</p>
<p>Emma tentatively climbed off his bed and it was the first time he noticed that she was wearing his shirt. And only his shirt. The oversized material hanging off her body, leaving one of her shoulders bare.</p>
<p>Bloody hell, even in the state she was in, her skin still bruised from the explosion, hair piled on top of her head in a loose ponytail, makeup smeared down her cheeks, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.</p>
<p>“I love you Killian Jones, no matter what you’ve done.”</p>
<p>She’s standing in front of him and his heart aches to hold her, to touch her, kiss her. </p>
<p>“I fear that I always fail you in my attempts to be a better man.”</p>
<p>“The past doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you are trying to do the right thing now. One day at a time. But I will always be there for you, Killian.” </p>
<p>“Then I don’t intend to let you down.”</p>
<p>He breathes in deeply and cups her cheek with his hand, his fingers lightly ghost against the bruising along her jaw. </p>
<p>“I thought I’d lost you.” His voice shakes before he pulls her into his arms. “When I found you on the docks. I…”</p>
<p>Her arms tighten around his waist. He hears muffled cries as she snuggles into his chest. </p>
<p>“I thought you were on that ship.” She sobbed. “I thought you died. What if he tries again?” She looks up and his heart shatters. “I can’t lose you.”</p>
<p>He wipes at the tears on her face. “You don’t have to worry about me, Love. If there’s one thing I’m good at its surviving.” He tries to reassure her. </p>
<p>She reaches up and touches his cheek bone. He winces from the pain. “Did Graham do this?” He closes his eyes.</p>
<p>“David.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Killian.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be. I’m sorry that you had to share something so personal with your boyfriend and David in order to protect me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t regret it.” Her smile is timid as her fingers brush his hair against his forehead. “Telling the truth…” Her fingers graze his lips. “Or that night.”</p>
<p>His heart is running a marathon in his chest. “Emma...” His whisper is a plea as if he’s putting into the universe, a wish that no one can grant. </p>
<p>
  <em>I wish for Emma Swan.</em>
</p>
<p>Her hands travel from his lips as she traces the line of his jaw and draws her nails down his neck to his chest. Her eyes meet his, dark and wanting. </p>
<p>“Tell me you don’t want me.” The sound of her shaky voice is both insecure but at the same time it’s as if she’s spoken a question in which she already knows the truth. A secret they both share. </p>
<p>He can’t lie to her. Because she always knows.</p>
<p>Instead of words he chose action.</p>
<p>His lips crashed to hers, their tongues intertwining in an almost desperate explosion of heat and desire. His body ached to feel more of her, it was suddenly like touching her was as vital as the air he needed to breathe. He tugged the shirt up her body, enough to run his hands along her hips, gripping her flesh to pull her flush against him.</p>
<p>His hands wrapped around her back, sliding down to her ass and lifting her off the ground. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist as he stumbled forward, pushing her against the wall, the picture frame hanging beside them crashed to the ground.</p>
<p>She rocked her hips against the growing bulge in his jeans. “Will is sleeping in his room.” She groaned against his ear and he brought his mouth hard against her lips. “Then I guess we should be careful not to wake him.” He moaned into her mouth, swallowing her loud groans.</p>
<p>Her hands pushed between them, frantically tugging at his belt. “Patience.” He smirked.</p>
<p>“Fuck patience, I’ve waited long enough.” </p>
<p>He smirks into her neck. “As you wish.”</p>
<p>She unclasps the buckle, while one of his hands is frantically tangling in her golden locks and his other arm is holding her against him pressing her into the wall. </p>
<p>“Condom.” She nips at his ear and his entire body erupts in sparks. </p>
<p>“Pocket.” He grunts, trying to reach his pocket and keep his hold on Emma.</p>
<p>He spins them and he trips forward, depositing her onto the corner of his dresser.</p>
<p>He yanks his wallet from his pocket as she frantically works the zipper on his pants, his erection springing free. She wrapped her hand around his penis, slowly pumping him in her hand, grabbing the wrapper from him with her free hand, before rolling the condom onto his rigid member. </p>
<p>“Lass, it’s bad form not to let the lady…”</p>
<p>She cut him off with a searing kiss, heaving with a breathless moan against his mouth. “Chivalry later, I want you now.”</p>
<p>His brain was malfunctioning, but his body was a raging fire. His need was just as great as hers in the moment and he was happy to oblige her, grasping his hands onto her waist and pushing himself inside of her, their mouths connecting in a mess of wet, hot, desperate kisses.</p>
<p>His hands traveled up her spine and she arched into his hold, throwing her head back as he slammed his hips into her. </p>
<p>Her hands gripped his hair as if she would fall into a deep abyss if she let go, her fingers tight against his scalp. </p>
<p>“Killian…” She moaned into the dark room and the smirk on his lips grew wide, his mouth trailing up the side of her jaw. </p>
<p>“Love, we don’t want to wake William.”  </p>
<p>“More, I need…”</p>
<p>He gave her exactly what she needed, thrusting into her as he slipped his hand between them, circling his fingers against her bundle of nerves, covering her mouth with his lips to strangle her cries of pleasure from echoing through the room.</p>
<p>He wanted to remember the way she felt around him for the rest of his life. To memorize the look on her face as she fell over the edge with him. There would be nothing for the rest of his days that could erase the way he felt in this moment or eclipse the love he had for this woman. </p>
<p>He had fought this feeling for so long, denied the pull to his Emma. His Swan. </p>
<p>He had been a fool. </p>
<p>And Killian Jones was done being a fool.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, hope you enjoyed a little calm before the storm. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Family Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Oi, you’re up early? Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on? Cuz David was being a right ass yesterday, Killian got his ship blown to smithereens, you end up in the bloody hospital, and now you two are sneaking around having conversations in the wee hours of the morning. What is everyone hiding from me?”</p>
<p>Killian stepped out of the room behind Emma. “Aye Mate. You’re right. Family meeting is in an hour.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 13: Family Meeting</h3>
<p>
  <em>Emma doesn’t know how she got into this room with fire burning all around her. She wants to scream and run but her feet are stuck to the ground. Suddenly everything explodes throwing her off her feet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What a shame, Emma.” Neal is standing in front of her staring at her menacingly. “Jones is dead. This is all your fault. All you had to do was be with me. But you chose him. Now I’m going to do whatever I want to you, Emma.” He laughs.</em>
</p>
<p>“Emma. Emma, wake up darling.” She shot upright, sweat glistening on her skin, her breath coming in deep pants. “Emma, it’s ok.”</p>
<p>Killian is looking up at her from beside her in the bed. She fell into his side, wrapping her arms tightly around him.</p>
<p>“It’s just a dream, Love.” He pressed his lips to her forehead. </p>
<p>His fingertips drew circles on her exposed skin. “Are you sure this isn’t the dream” She said, allowing his touch to eject the last remnants of her dream from her brain.</p>
<p>His thumb slid against her jaw as he titled her face up to his. “I’ve definitely gone to bed dreaming of you against my chest more times than I care to admit.”</p>
<p>She pushed up with her elbow and feathered her lips against his. “I’m glad it wasn’t just me.”</p>
<p>His lips parted before pressing his mouth against hers, his fingers tracing a line along the back of her neck to tangle in her hair. She slid her tongue across his bottom lip, which elicited a soft moan that vibrated into her open mouth. </p>
<p>Emma had decided this was now her 3rd favorite moan she had ever heard from him. She was going to need to start keeping a mental list.</p>
<p>“I fear that while I would love nothing more than to ravish every part of you, we have more pressing matters that we must attend to.”</p>
<p>She groaned in annoyance. “Can’t we just pretend for a moment that everything in our lives is normal?”</p>
<p>“I wish darling, but unfortunately, David will be stopping by this morning and I’m not sure him finding us in bed together will help his mood.”</p>
<p>“As much as I want to disagree with you, you make a valid point.”</p>
<p>She placed a light kiss against his lips and then sat up on the bed, pulling the sheet around her chest. She felt his fingers on her back and smiled to herself.</p>
<p>“You really are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>“Flattery will get your everywhere, Jones.” She giggled. </p>
<p>He sat up and began peppering hot kisses along her back and neck.</p>
<p>“Mmm, this isn’t helping us get out of bed.” She whispered in a breathy moan.</p>
<p>“Sorry Love, I guess I’m having trouble believing my luck and I don’t want to let you go for fear that you will vanish.” </p>
<p>“Me too.” She said quietly. “But I guess we need to go face reality, huh?”</p>
<p>He lightly pressed one more kiss to her shoulder, his chin resting there as he spoke. “Yes, Love. We need to prepare for what’s coming.”</p>
<p>They dressed in silence, the uncertainty of what was to come looming over them both.</p>
<p>Emma opened the bedroom door and jumped when Will came out of the bathroom across the hall at the same time.</p>
<p>“Oi, you’re up early? Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on? Cuz David was being a right ass yesterday, Killian got his ship blown to smithereens, you end up in the bloody hospital, and now you two are sneaking around having conversations in the wee hours of the morning. What is everyone hiding from me?”</p>
<p>Killian stepped out of the room behind Emma. “Aye Mate. You’re right. Family meeting is in an hour.”</p>
<p>Emma turned back and stared at Killian. “What?”</p>
<p>“Lots to discuss, Swan. Don’t you think?” He winked and walked away from them.</p>
<p>“Not even going to give me a spoiler alert?” Will yelled behind her as she followed Killian down the hall.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Killian made a few calls and then wandered the house trying to collect his thoughts. He needed to figure out what he was going to say to his family. How would he explain the decisions he had made, decisions that had cost him dearly and that almost took Emma away from everyone?</p>
<p>He took a seat in the living room, staring at the photos on the mantel of their fireplace. Photos from happier times. Robin and August fishing off the coast on one of their annual fishing trips. A photo of Will building a snowman with Marco when he was 5. He paused on the photo of he, Emma, and David, their arms wrapped around each other, Killian and David kissing either side of Emma’s face while she had her head tilted back with a hearty laugh.</p>
<p>
  <em>How was he going to fix this?</em>
</p>
<p>He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Emma’s face smiling down at him. “I’ll be right here with you, you know that right?”</p>
<p>He gave her a nervous smile. “Aye. I do.”</p>
<p>She sat down in the chair beside him as Will walked into the room. “Robin just got here.” He announced and plopped down on the couch.</p>
<p>“Hello, so does someone want to clue me in on what is going on?” Robin joined them in the living room, sitting across from Emma.</p>
<p>“Just waiting on David.” Emma said quietly and then looked at Killian. “He is coming right?”</p>
<p>Killian had called him earlier, but his phone went straight to voicemail.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dave, I’m calling a family meeting. I know you are angry with me right now. And I understand your anger, believe me mate. But if you will allow me to explain, I would appreciate it. If not, then I want you to know that I am sorry for letting you down and I will do everything in my power to ensure that you can believe in me again. I hope to see you at the house in an hour.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Honestly, I’m not sure if he will.” He responded quietly.</p>
<p>“Why would David miss a family meeting?” Robin inquired, his demeanor clearly that of someone who felt like they had started reading a book by beginning with the last chapter.</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t.” They all turned toward the door as David walked in and hung his jacket on the hook behind the door.</p>
<p>“It’s about bloody time, now can we stop the suspense and get on with it?” Will grumbled.</p>
<p>Emma peered at him and he closed his eyes, willing himself the strength he needed to continue.</p>
<p>“I’ve called everyone here today because I need to come clean about some things that I fear I am quite ashamed of.” He opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him except for David who was looking intently at his boots.</p>
<p>“For many years now, I have been involved in illegal activity for Mr. Gold.”</p>
<p>David scoffed and then looked up quickly when Emma made a disapproving sound. “Sorry, continue.”</p>
<p>“These decisions are what caused for Emma to be injured recently.”</p>
<p>“So, this is about your ship suddenly exploding for absolutely no reason?” Robin asked.</p>
<p>“Aye.” Killian tried to go into as much detail as he could as he walked his brothers through how he began working for Gold right out of high school. His romance with Milah that led to his continuing to work with Gold in order to procure a ship to leave town with. His betrayal from Milah who was working with Gold and now involved romantically. His current predicament with being set up by Gold and Neal to take the fall for Felix’s murder on the docks. The more he divulged, the more it was starting to feel like a horror movie playing out in front of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>How had he let things get this bad?</em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why they would blow up your ship. What does that do for Gold except bring more attention to himself?” Robin asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t think Gold was the cause.” Emma interjected.</p>
<p>“You think Neal went after Killian?” David asked her.</p>
<p>“Yes. I think Gold is protecting Neal.” She responded. “Neal expected Killian to be on that ship.”</p>
<p>Killian nodded. “I agree. I think Neal screwed up and daddy is coming up with a story to keep his business protected.”</p>
<p>“Neal is emotional. He’s sloppy.”</p>
<p>“Wait, I’m confused. Why would Neal want to blow you up?” Robin sat up in his seat.</p>
<p>“Does he know?” David asked quietly and he and Emma exchanged a glance. </p>
<p>“No.” Emma replied softly. “I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“Does Neal know what, why are you guys talking in bloody code?” Will complained.</p>
<p>Killian swallowed. He didn’t know if he should continue. He had no problem talking about his own indiscretions. However, he did not want to be the one to so easily share hers.</p>
<p>“It’s ok Killian.” She reached over and took his hand. “They are going to find out sooner or later.”</p>
<p>“Emma and I…we…have been intimate.” Killian said, still holding her hand and not breaking eye contact with her. She smiled and gave him a small wink.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell.” Will sat with his mouth open.</p>
<p> “I’m sorry, what?” Robin asked confused. “Intimate in what way?”</p>
<p>“We had sex.” Emma announced and David let out a small gasp. “I know this might be confusing for you but…”</p>
<p>“I’m not actually surprised.” Robin shrugged.</p>
<p>“What?” David turned toward Robin in shock.</p>
<p>“David, seriously? It’s Emma and Killian. They’ve always shared something that none of us could touch or understand. Why would we be surprised if that lead to something more?” </p>
<p>“He’s her brother.” David said with an air of disgust.</p>
<p>“Oh, sod off, Dave.” Killian stared in shock at Will. “None of us are related. We’re a family because no one wanted any of us and we found this place that accepted us. We made our own family because we all love each other.” He paused and smirked at Killian and Emma. “I mean, no one told me we were allowed to make a move on Emma, but I guess I’ll forgive that.” </p>
<p>“He was practically raising you two for years and no one finds it a bit wrong that he took advantage of that?” David yelled.</p>
<p>“Took advantage?” Emma stood up. “I’ll have you know David, I’m not a little girl anymore. And if you really want to know, I’m the one who made a move on him and I kept pressing him even when he told me we shouldn’t. He was a gentleman and…” </p>
<p>He reached out and took her hand, pulling her back toward his seat. “Ok Swan, we don’t need to get into details.” He looked back at David. “Dave, I know you have issues with this. And I’m sorry that you had to find out the way you did, but I will not apologize for what has transpired between Emma and I.”</p>
<p>David sat stoically in his chair and Killian knew he needed to press on. “I do however apologize for my behavior which has me in the position I am in with Gold. I have brought dishonor on the family.”</p>
<p>“Killian, this isn’t just on you.” Emma sat next to him again. “Neal is angry at me. Years ago, I got into some trouble with Neal.” </p>
<p>David’s face looked even more troubled, but Emma pushed on.</p>
<p>“He was breaking and entering to steal something, and I got hurt, bad.”</p>
<p>“Emma.” Will and Robin both looked surprised.</p>
<p>“Killian helped me, he put me back on my path He saved me from myself, from my grief of losing Marco. And I have tried to return that favor and help put him back on his right path ever since. We’re a family. That’s what Marco would want us to do right now.”</p>
<p>David looked at the ground shaking his head.</p>
<p>“The way I see it, we don’t abandon family. No matter what.” Robin said seriously, standing and putting his hand on Killian’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Will stood and walked over to Emma, taking her hand. “I never liked Neal. He was always a right bastard.” He joked. “I wish you had told me what was going on back then.” He said seriously. “And I wish you would have trusted us to tell us what you were going through, Killian. When you see the good in someone, you don’t give up on them. Especially if they don’t see it in themselves. We would have helped you.” </p>
<p>Killian nodded at Will. Wishing he had trusted anyone in his family instead of Milah all those years ago.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He said softly. </p>
<p>David stood from his spot on the couch. “I don’t like any of this.” He announced. He turned to Emma who frowned.</p>
<p>“But you’re right, Emma. You’re not a child anymore, as much as I want you to be.” He walked toward Killian and stood beside him placing his hand on his shoulder. “We all make mistakes. It doesn’t change who we are. We’re family.”</p>
<p>Killian stood and embraced him, tears falling onto his cheek. “I am sorry for everything.” He said softly when they broke apart.</p>
<p>“So, what is the plan for getting to Gold.” Robin asked.</p>
<p>“And that bugger, Neal.” Will added.</p>
<p>Emma’s phone rang and she answered it. “Oh hey, Graham.”</p>
<p>Killian flinched. They hadn’t talked about Graham. </p>
<p>
  <em>Would she still date Graham? Were Killian and Emma together now? </em>
</p>
<p>Emma got up and walked out of the room with her phone, Killian’s eyes following her until she disappeared from sight. David turned toward him.</p>
<p>“I think it’s time the four of us have a little talk about your intentions with Emma.” He said with a laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m still in shock. You and Emma.” Will laughs.</p>
<p>“Honestly, why are any of you surprised?” Everyone turned to see August walk into the house. “The only reason Emma came to live with us is because this blue-eyed bastard convinced her to stay.” He let out a laugh and embraced Killian in a hug. “She didn’t trust any of the rest of us.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for coming all this way, Mate.”</p>
<p>“Anything for family.” He smiled. “Well, Killian gave me the update on the phone earlier today. So, what’s the plan for Gold?”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Oh hey, Graham.” </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey Emma, I hope you are feeling better this morning.”</em>
</p>
<p>She didn’t know why she felt the need to leave the room. In a way she knew it was guilt. Somehow standing next to Killian while taking a call from her…</p>
<p>
  <em>Was he still her boyfriend? </em>
</p>
<p>Killian and she hadn’t actually talked about what happened or what they intended to do next between the two of them. </p>
<p>
  <em>“We need to talk about our next move.”</em>
</p>
<p>Emma gulped.</p>
<p>“I uh, Graham I’m so sorry about how all this happened. I know we need to talk about all of…”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Emma. As much as I agree, we need to talk, my call is not about us.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Us.</em>
</p>
<p>Her stomach tied in knots. </p>
<p>“Oh, right. Well, everyone is here at the house. Perhaps it would be easier if you came here.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good plan. We need to keep Killian away from the public until we figure out our next play. I’ll be there within the hour.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Ok, see you then.”</p>
<p>He hung up without another word.</p>
<p>Emma walked back out to see the group of 5 men huddled around the table talking through all the events of the past few days. Killian looked up as she entered the room, and she could see apprehension on his face. </p>
<p>“Graham will be here soon.” She announced, holding Killian’s gaze for a moment.</p>
<p>“So, what if he finds out you’re wearing a wire?” Robin asks.</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re going to wear a wire with Gold, after he tried to frame you for murder?” Emma stares at Killian. “Don’t you think he’s going to wonder why you are talking to him? Isn’t this dangerous?”</p>
<p>“What did you think this was going to be, Emma? Someone has to get close to him. That’s my place here.”</p>
<p>“No, I thought you were going to give Graham information and then he and David would go get him.”</p>
<p>David frowned. “Emma, even with everything Killian has given us, it’s not enough. He’s right. We need to get Gold to talk.”</p>
<p>“Killian’s not a cop. This puts his life in jeopardy.”</p>
<p>“Emma.” Killian’s voice is low but firm. “My life is already in jeopardy. This is the best option to avoid that in the future.”</p>
<p>She frowned and leaned against the counter. “There has to be another way.”</p>
<p>He stood from his spot at the table and walked over to her, taking her hands in his and looking down at her. “Love, allow me to be the hero this time.”</p>
<p>“I could get Neal to talk.” She said desperately and was met by an angry stir by the men at the table. </p>
<p>“Absolutely not.” David said angrily. </p>
<p>Killian’s eyes closed and his head dropped in frustration. “I’m doing this.” He said firmly.</p>
<p>Emma stared at the eyes around the room, yanking her hand from Killian’s and storming out of the house onto the back porch. She needed air. She was so naïve. Why did she think that all he needed to do was to give Graham all the information and that would be it? Deep down she knew that wasn’t how this was going to work but now that they were talking about it, it was real.</p>
<p>She heard the backdoor open behind her and then felt arms wrap around her waist and she relaxed into the warmth of the lips at her neck.</p>
<p>“Love…” he whispered against her ear.</p>
<p>Her eyes fell closed. “Killian, don’t.”</p>
<p>He exhaled but stayed silent, holding her tight.</p>
<p>A tear fell down her cheek, her hand quickly swiping it away. “I can’t lose you.” She whispered.</p>
<p>He grasped her hips and turned her to face him. “You don’t have to worry about me, I told you last night, I’m a survivor.” </p>
<p>Their lips met in a fiery kiss, as the tears she was trying to suppress slid down her face. She poured all of her worry, her concern, and most of all her love into the emotion of this kiss. She kissed him as if her life depended on it, or his. </p>
<p>She wished with all her heart that this was a fairytale, where she could impart some form of magic around him to protect him. But they were just people. Killian and Emma. The Captain and his First Mate. And she was going to have to trust that this would be enough.</p>
<p>Someone cleared their throat behind them, and Emma reluctantly pulled away. </p>
<p>“Graham is here.” Will said quietly.</p>
<p>“Aye, be there in a moment.” Killian whispered against her forehead.</p>
<p>The door closed behind them and she felt his hand slip into hers and pull it to his lips. His breath was warm against her flesh as he spoke. “I love you, Emma. Never doubt that.”</p>
<p>She smiled weakly. </p>
<p>“But I need you to trust me.” He added.</p>
<p>“Of course, I trust you.” </p>
<p>“Then I need to know that you understand that I have to do this.”</p>
<p>She frowned and met his eyes. “I do.” She said with a quiet sob before swallowing. “I love you too, Killian.”</p>
<p>“Alright Love, I fear that if I stay here with you much longer, I will not be able to stop myself from taking you to bed and devouring you, but alas, we have pressing matters to attend to.”</p>
<p>“We need to talk about us. And Graham.” She sighed.</p>
<p>“Aye. And we will. But, after this threat is over.” They turned and walked back into the house together, Graham watching them closely as Killian released her hand and walked to the other side of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's about to go down!! Gonna need you guys to buckle up for the next chapter! I also updated the chapter length, this will go to Chapter 16 :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Operation Takedown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emma sat in the corner watching the events unfolding in front of her. </p>
<p>For the last few days, her stomach had been in knots preparing for the start of “Operation Takedown”. Their home had become an unofficial war room as Graham and her family spent hours on end discussing the plans for how Killian was going to walk out of the station today and return to Gold. </p>
<p>“Would you stop moving like that! You’re yanking the wire out.”</p>
<p>“Then bloody well fix the wire so it’s not digging into my ass.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter has references to attempted sexual assault, graphic violence, and death.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 14: Operation Takedown</h3>
<p>“Lift your shirt.”</p>
<p>“Is that tape going to come off easy, because otherwise I’m going to be quite unhappy when you rip all my lovely chest hair out.”</p>
<p>Emma sat in the corner watching the events unfolding in front of her. </p>
<p>For the last few days, her stomach had been in knots preparing for the start of “Operation Takedown”. Their home had become an unofficial war room as Graham and her family spent hours on end discussing the plans for how Killian was going to walk out of the station today and return to Gold. </p>
<p>“Would you stop moving like that! You’re yanking the wire out.”</p>
<p>“Then bloody well fix the wire so it’s not digging into my ass.”</p>
<p>Emma let out a hearty laugh and both Killian and David turned to look at her. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you find this funny, love.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She grinned and stood from her seat, walking over to help David with the microphone attachment. “Here, maybe a woman’s touch is needed.”</p>
<p>She took the tape from David and her hands roamed over his chest as she tried to adjust the wire. She attached a piece of tape to his chest, her fingers lingering to brush his chest hair. He smirked at her, pecking her lips lightly. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m not going to make out with him in order to get him to shut up, so he’s all yours.” David chuckled. “I’m going to go…” He looked around, “anywhere else but here.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been married too long if you thought that was making out.” Killian teased as David shut the door leaving the interrogation room.</p>
<p>“Stand still.” She demanded as she walked behind him, tucking the mic pack into his pants and taping the wires down. She pulled his shirt down and patted his back. “There. That better?”</p>
<p>She tried to calm her racing heart; she didn’t know what was going to happen once Killian walked out the door today. She leaned her head against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist, breathing in his scent.</p>
<p>He turned in her arms, lacing their fingers together. “Love, it’s going to be alright.” She pressed her cheek into his chest, and he ran a hand into her hair. “I can hear you worrying.” He said with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Promise me you’ll be careful.” She said softly against his chest.</p>
<p>“I will try, love.” He gripped her tighter.</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>He pulled back, “Emma, don’t make me something I’m not. You heard David, Graham, hell everyone who’s ever known me will tell you that I was drawn to darkness even as a small boy. I’m not going to somehow walk out of this as the good guy in everyone’s eyes.”</p>
<p>“Killian Jones! People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, No, this is who I am. You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things you’re gonna have to go out there and change them yourself….”</p>
<p>His lips were on hers in an instant. She got lost in the feeling of his tongue tracing a wet line against her bottom lip, his fingers lightly sliding against the pulse point on her neck, and the warmth of his arm braced around her back. The kiss was intense, deep, and full of meaning. Meaning that they would need to talk about when all of this was over. But just as quickly as it began, it ended. He pulled back, his forehead resting on hers. </p>
<p>“You make me believe that all sins can be forgiven when someone loves you.”</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to reply, to tell him that she would always love him, but the door opened and David walked in. “Sorry to break this up, but it’s time.”</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and Killian squeezed her hand, kissing her cheek and following David out of the room.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Killian stepped out of the police station and crossed the parking lot to where his bike was parked. It was time for Killian to start on his path of doing the right thing. </p>
<p>Now he just needed to face Gold and get him to confess anything that Graham could use to arrest him.</p>
<p>He drove his bike toward the pawn shop, trying to figure out how he was going to contain his anger when he got there. </p>
<p>Gold was trying to ruin his life, he had taken Milah from him, set him up for murder, and almost killed Emma.</p>
<p>He parked his bike in front of <em>Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop</em> and turned off the engine. Crossing the road, he pulled the door open, and stepped inside the shop.</p>
<p>He walked through the empty shop, resisting the urge to itch the wires that were scratching at his flesh. </p>
<p>“Killian Jones. I’m surprised to see you here. I heard you had an unfortunate situation that had kept you indisposed; shall we say.” </p>
<p>He crossed the room slowly. “Well, you know me Gold. It’s hard to keep me down for long.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps I underestimated you.” </p>
<p>“For your sake, I hope not.”</p>
<p>He swore he could see Gold twitch lightly in annoyance. </p>
<p>“So, what can I do for you Jones?” </p>
<p>“Oh, I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I was out.” His hand ran over some of the wares of the shop. Lightly touching a few of the artifacts. “And to give my condolences regarding Felix. Shame what happened to him.”</p>
<p>He flinched. “Oh yes, Mr. Hernandez. What an unfortunate event.”</p>
<p>“Event. Yes. That is one way to put it.”</p>
<p>“Well, thank you for dropping by Jones, but as you know, I’m a busy man.”</p>
<p>“Of course, and no hard feelings.” He said simply.</p>
<p>“Only doing what I have to do, must’nt let feelings get involved, right?” Gold responded. </p>
<p>Killian shrugged and turned to leave. “Ay, but I would hate to have to inform the Sheriff about the warehouse you have beyond the town line.”</p>
<p>“Jones.” Killian smiled before turning around to face him. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Just want to make sure that all my years of service for you are not forgotten. This little stunt from your son cost me my job on the Jolly. That’s inhibiting my ability to make money. And you and I both know the value of that.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps I can make up for that. I may have a job that you can perform for me.”</p>
<p>“Now we’re talking.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Emma had returned home once Killian left the station and was spending as much time as she could cleaning to distract herself. She didn’t know how long Killian would be gone. When he left, they told her to go about her day like it was any other day.</p>
<p>
  <em>But it wasn’t any other day. </em>
</p>
<p>She picked up Killian’s sweatshirt from the living room couch and carried it toward his bedroom. She paused at the door before pushing it open and stepping inside. </p>
<p>She stood in the doorway and inhaled. The whole room smelled like Killian, an intoxicating smell of salt water and leather. </p>
<p>She sat down on the bed and held the sweatshirt in her arms, cradling it against her face. It calmed her being in his room, on his bed. She knew that after all of this was over, she was going to tell him that she wanted to be with him. There was nothing she craved more than to be his.</p>
<p>She pulled the sweatshirt over her head and wrapped herself in the scent of him. </p>
<p>She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She didn’t expect anyone to be home yet. Killian had only been gone a few hours. Unless something had gone wrong. Her heart dropped.</p>
<p>She ran to the door and pulled it open, a gasp expelling from her mouth.</p>
<p>“Hi Emma.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Killian followed Gold to the warehouse on his motorcycle. He didn’t get Gold to admit anything back at his shop. He was going to have to push him if he was going to get anything on tape. </p>
<p>He parked his bike and walked toward Gold. “What exactly is it you want me to do today?”</p>
<p>Gold paused and then walked toward the warehouse. “It’s probably easier to just show you.”</p>
<p>Killian could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, Gold was acting odd. And now he was hours outside of town, it would take Graham and David a while to get to him if something went wrong.</p>
<p>They entered the warehouse and he immediately recognized Neal standing in the center of the room. He nodded in his direction and Neal smirked. </p>
<p>Something was definitely amiss.</p>
<p>“So, what is this?” Killian inquired and Gold turned toward him and smiled.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you inquire about doing a job for me today?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I don’t work with him.” </p>
<p>Neal laughed. “Always so smug, Jones.” His tongue darted from his mouth, “how’s your ship?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p>“Ok boys, play nice.” Gold turned back to face Killian. “Now Jones, you’ve become a real problem for me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, have I? Considering it was my ship that exploded, seems like you might have that a bit backwards.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that unfortunate situation did bring a bit more attention than I would have liked.” He looked over at Neal and the boy frowned under his father’s glare. “And I lost a good man that day.” He turned back to Killian. “You wouldn’t know anything our dear friend, Felix’s death, would you?”</p>
<p>“You know damn well I don’t” Killian stood firm in his spot, all the alarms in his head were going off. He needed to leave, now. “Whatever this bullshit is, I want no part of it anymore.”</p>
<p>“Now boy, let’s not suddenly grow a conscience.” Gold scolded. “Whatever…this,” he waved his arms around the warehouse dramatically “is, you’ve always been a part of it.”</p>
<p>“Not murder.” He spat.</p>
<p>Gold walked toward him. “Who said anything about murder, Killian. I thought poor Felix got caught in an unfortunate accident.”</p>
<p>“You know damn well that was no accident.” </p>
<p>“What are you accusing me of?”</p>
<p>“Not you,” He pointed toward Neal. “him!”</p>
<p>“I know my boy can be a bit…” he swirled his hand in a circle, “reckless, but are you trying to accuse him of doing harm to poor Felix, dearie?”</p>
<p>“You’re damn right I am.”</p>
<p>“I would mind your temper, boy.” Gold warned.</p>
<p>“What the hell are we doing here anyway? I thought you had a fucking job for me?”</p>
<p>Neal started laughing. </p>
<p>“Not exactly.” Gold mused. “This is more of a final venture.”</p>
<p>Killian tensed. “Well, I don’t have time for your games, so I’ll just be on my way.”</p>
<p>He turned to leave. </p>
<p>“Oh, I wouldn’t do that, dearie. I think you’ll find yourself motivated to hear what I have to say.”</p>
<p>Killian turned around to tell him to go fuck himself when his words were caught in his throat at the movement behind Neal.</p>
<p>Milah stepped into the room with Emma, her mouth gagged, and a gun held to her hand. “Hello lover.” She giggled.</p>
<p>“Emma!” He started to run toward her when Gold grabbed his jacket and yanked him backwards. </p>
<p>“Let’s all just keep a calm head.”</p>
<p>Neal was laughing like a maniac and all Killian wanted to do was rip his head off his body. </p>
<p>“What the hell do you want?”</p>
<p>“I was trying to help you, Jones. But It’s such an unfortunate story that I will have to tell the Sheriff after all the years I assisted you, Poor Killian Jones became so enraged with vengeance when I got engaged to the woman he was obsessed with and this caused him to become unhinged so badly that he went on a killing spree to exact his revenge against me.”</p>
<p>Killian laughed. “Well, you’ve already ruined your plan, because I don’t give a fuck about Milah.” </p>
<p>“But no one will be here to know that, boy. You see after you became enraged and tried to attack me, poor innocent Emma tried to stop you. But in her haste to stop your evil task, you killed her.”</p>
<p>Killian lunged at Gold and doubled over in pain as his cane connected to his stomach and hands grabbing at his hip, yanking away his switchblade he had hidden there. A boot connected with his face.</p>
<p>“Not yet son, all in due time.” Gold had Killian’s hands behind him, dragging him up and pushing him toward the back room, tossing him on the ground. </p>
<p>Neal yanked him and tied rope around his wrists and sucker punched him to the back of his head before he stepped away from him. </p>
<p>“I have some things to take care of upstairs. You made this mess, now clean it up.” Gold yelled.</p>
<p>Milah shoved Emma into the room with them and she fell to the ground, her eyes seeking his immediately. </p>
<p>“And keep it down. I have a headache.” Milah complained as she started to leave. “Sorry lover, nothing personal.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Oh man, this is going to be fun.” Neal was pacing back and forth across the room, gun in his hand as he stared between her and Killian.</p>
<p>“Just let her go, Neal. You don’t want to hurt her.”</p>
<p>“That’s where you’re wrong. I’ve been waiting for this day for years. Do you have any idea what she’s put me through all these years?” He walked over to Emma, yanking the rag down from her mouth.</p>
<p>“Neal stop this.” She begged.</p>
<p>“Oh darling, this is just the start of the fun. First, I’m going to have some fun with you.” He ran his hands down her body, snaking them up her sweatshirt and Emma brought her hand up and slapped him across the face.</p>
<p>She could see the anger in Neal’s face and winced as the man’s fist made contact with her cheek, a searing pain which jolted her from her spot on the floor before she slumped to her side. </p>
<p>“You fucking bastard.” Killian screamed.</p>
<p>“Oh, I am going to enjoy this. After I’m done with her, I’m going to take my time killing you.”</p>
<p>“Neal please, can I just tell him goodbye.” Emma cried from her spot on the floor.</p>
<p>Neal laughed. “Why the fuck would I do that?”</p>
<p>Emma sat up, rubbing her cheek with the palm of her hand. “I won’t fight you if you just let me tell him goodbye.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but I do love it when you resist.” He looked over at Killian. “However, I think I might enjoy this tearful goodbye, it will make it so much more enjoyable to rub in his face when I’m killing him.”</p>
<p>Emma scrambled to her feet, stumbling until she fell into Killian’s body. She could feel his heart pounding as she looked into his eyes. “I’m so sorry Killian.” She breathed. </p>
<p>“Emma, this is my fault.” </p>
<p>She looked down between them and then back up into his eyes. “I love you.” She pressed forward and her lips met his in a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“What the actual fuck?” Neal screamed as Emma’s lips met Killian’s.</p>
<p>Killian felt her tongue in his mouth, his brain barely catching up that she’s kissing him right now. If they were in any other situation, he would be tearing her clothes from her body. It’s not until he feels her hands slide beneath his jacket and behind his back that his brain catches up to him. She pressed the cold metal into his hand before Neal yanked her away from him.</p>
<p>“You kissed your fucking brother!” Neal exclaimed with disgust.</p>
<p>“He’s not my brother, you asshole.” Emma argued, pulling back and punching him as hard as she can. He grabbed his cheek, looking at her with fire in his eyes before he threw her to the floor.</p>
<p>Killian stared in horror as Neal climbed on top of her, pressing his body against her and holding her arms above her head. </p>
<p>Killian grabbed the item in his hand and clicked the switchblade open in his hand. Slowly he started to push the blade against the ropes, sawing as hard as he could without being noticed.</p>
<p>“So, you’ll fuck your brother but not me?” Neal screamed and Killian’s blood went cold, watching Neal clawing at Emma’s pants to get them past her hips. </p>
<p>Emma’s knee came up quickly into his groin and Neal grunted in pain, pressing his elbow into Emma’s neck. “You’re gonna pay for this bitch.” He looked over at Killian. “And you’re gonna watch the whole glorious thing, asshole.” </p>
<p>“I’m gonna kill you, Cassidy.” Killian screamed, working harder at the ropes tied to his wrists.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Emma was kicking with her feet, trying to connect with anything of Neal’s that would hurt him. His cold hands were on her skin, under her pants and she tensed when his fingers made contact with her panties. “Get off me.” </p>
<p>“You’re going to regret ever turning me down.” He growled in her face before pressing wet slopping kisses against her mouth. He had one hand against her neck, his other between them and she heard the zipper of his pants while she pounded her fists on his shoulders, moving her mouth from side to side to keep his tongue from invading her mouth.</p>
<p>Suddenly he sat up, his fist making contact with her cheek again. “Stop fighting me and be a good little whore.”</p>
<p>She screamed and his palm covered her mouth. “Would you shut the fuck up for once?” he growled and then his face crumpled.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Killian’s ropes finally released, and he launched himself toward Neal, Emma’s knife gripped in his hands. </p>
<p>He sunk the blade into Neal’s side, yanking it back out and ripping his body off Emma. Neal’s eyes were wide, his hand gripping his side before looking down at the blood on his fingers.</p>
<p>“You are going to pay for that, Jones.”</p>
<p>Killian tossed the knife to his other hand. “Bring it on, Cassidy.”</p>
<p>Neal ran and launched himself into Kilian’s gut. He felt the wall hit his back and his breathe was taken from him for a moment and the knife fell from his hand.<br/>Killian’s fist connected with flesh, the ring on his hand cutting at Neal’s cheek as he drew blood each time he drew back and connected with his target.</p>
<p>Neal recovered for a moment, sweeping his feet out from under him and then he felt the weight of Neal’s body on his chest, his fists cracking against his skull, Killian did everything he could to keep himself from passing out. His eyes were glossing over but he was willing himself to remain conscious. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It took Emma a moment to catch up. She pulled her pants over her hips and looked around the room as Killian and Neal were fighting in the corner. Killian landed a few good punches until his back hit the wall and suddenly Neal had Killian on his back and his fist was beating him over and over again. </p>
<p>She saw the knife lying on the floor behind Neal.</p>
<p>Emma stood from her spot, dizziness taking over and causing her to fall to the ground. She stumbled forward, reaching out and picking her switchblade off the ground.</p>
<p>Neal had Killian’s collar as he beat his fist into his face and Emma knew she had to help him. She ran forward and plunged the knife into Neal’s back. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Neal paused his attack, anger flooding him suddenly as he flailed, his hands around grasping for his back. When he turned, Killian saw the silver knife sticking out of his back and Emma came running to his side. </p>
<p>Neal coughed but then began screaming. “I’m done with this.” Neal reached into his jacket pocket. Killian pulled himself off the ground and before Neal could reach his gun, Killian launched himself into Neal’s gut, using his whole force to knock them both off their feet and slamming into the ground. Killian landed on top of him with a thud and he heard Neal exhale loudly.</p>
<p>When he looked down, Neal was staring at the ceiling with a blank stare. Killian fell over to his side, breathing heavily. Emma was beside him in a second. “Oh my God, are you ok?”</p>
<p>She looked over at Neal. “Is he?”</p>
<p>Killian sat up, rolling Neal over and seeing the knife impaled in his back, the force of the floor must have hit an organ. He pressed his hand to Neal’s neck and felt no pulse. “He’s gone.” </p>
<p>Emma was crying, her whole body pressing into his. </p>
<p>The door burst open and Gold ran into the room. “What have you done?” He yelled.</p>
<p>Killian stood up quickly, the pain in his body threatening to cause his knees to buckle. Gold grabbed him by the jacket. “What have you done to my boy?”</p>
<p>Killian didn’t have the chance to react before Gold threw him onto the table, the look of madness overtaking him. “You killed my boy.” </p>
<p>Milah rushed into the room with her gun drawn. “What happened?” She yelled, looking at Killian and Gold and then staring at Neal’s body.</p>
<p>“He killed my boy.” Neal screamed, his cane resting against Killian’s neck making it hard for him to breathe or react.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Emma watched in horror as Gold tore Killian from his spot and slammed him on the table, his cane pressing into his windpipe. Everything was happening in slow motion as Milah came rushing into the room with her gun drawn.</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him for this.” Gold snarled reaching toward Milah, gesturing for her gun. </p>
<p>Emma didn’t think, she just reacted. Rushing at Milah and knocking her to the ground, the gun crashing to down beside them. Emma scrambled to get up and reach the gun, Milah grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back. </p>
<p>“Bitch.” Emma screamed, kicking her foot into Milah’s shin causing her to release her hair for a moment and Emma scrambled to reach the gun, her fingertips grazing the grip before Milah was on her again.  Emma turned and her fist connected with Milah’s face. </p>
<p>It was just a moment, but it was enough of a pause that Emma was able to reach for the gun and grab it in her hand. She didn’t have time to react, Milah’s hand reached for the gun as well. </p>
<p>“Don’t do this Milah.” Emma argued. Milah’s fist responded by hitting her in the gut and Emma swung around, trying to get a better grip on the gun as they both fought for control.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bang.</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Killian saw flashes of movement as red dripped from his eyes. </p>
<p>His breathing was becoming more and more labored. He was choking to catch his breath when Milah had burst into the room. He tried to sit up and Gold punched him in the face, his head slamming back against the table. </p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him for this.”</p>
<p>Everything happened at once. Emma ran from her spot in the room and collided with Milah. The two of them fighting for dominance and the gun as it hit the ground. <br/>Killian lay frozen on the table watching in horror. </p>
<p>
  <em>Bang.</em>
</p>
<p>“Emma!” He screamed as the gun went off. Emma was laying on the ground and Milah was on top of her. His heart was pounding in his chest, his body going numb. </p>
<p>Gold left his side, grabbing Milah away from Emma and Milah slumped to the ground. He ripped the gun from Emma’s hands as she struggled to move from the floor, shock on her face.</p>
<p>“Milah.” Gold cried. “You’ve killed her”, falling to his knees to touch Milah’s face.</p>
<p>Emma ran to Killian, pulling him off the table and helping him stand. “We have to get out of here.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Bang.</em>
</p>
<p>Emma’s face dropped and she fell to her knees. “No.” He yelled. Before he could kneel at her side, Gold had the gun to his head. </p>
<p>“You took my boy, my Neal, and now my Milah. You will pay for this Jones.” He growled. </p>
<p>The man’s face turned ashen gray, anger in a way that Killian had never seen before. The gun came down to hit him in the head and Killian saw black for a moment and then his body was crashing to the ground, the gun making contact with his skull over and over again. </p>
<p>He lay on the ground, trying to see, to move, to do anything to protect himself but he was frozen in place. He couldn’t see from the blood in his eyes. </p>
<p>“You’re going to pay for this with your life.” The voice snarled. </p>
<p>Blinding pain scorched his left hand as something heavy slammed into it. He screamed in agony as the pain intensified until suddenly, he felt nothing.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Emma was in so much pain that she could no longer stand on her own feet.</p>
<p>She reached up and put her hand on her chest, blood coating her palm. She felt like she was in a metal box, everything was vibrating and echoing in her brain. <br/>From her vantage point on the floor, she could see Killian’s feet. God was standing inches in front of him and then she watched him hit the floor, blood coming off his skull as Gold smashed the gun into his head. </p>
<p>“Killian.” She yelled. </p>
<p>He didn’t move for what felt like hours and then he groaned. Gold stepped away from him and then returned, leaning over him. The sound of a metal mallet making contact with Killian’s bones caused her entire body to jerk. Gold hammered again and again into his body and Emma got to her knees, struggling to get to him. To make it stop before he killed him.</p>
<p>She crawled toward them, her body giving out and slumping to the ground.</p>
<p>“Drop the weapon.” </p>
<p>Footsteps were all around her, commotion swirling overhead.</p>
<p>“Emma, stay with me.” She heard Graham’s voice.</p>
<p>“Killian.” She muttered before she gave in to the dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You all still hanging in there? Sorry that one was all angst.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Happy Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“There you are.”</p>
<p>She turned her head to see Graham sitting in the chair against the wall. He got up and walked over to the side of the bed, concern and sadness in his eyes.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>She groaned. “Like I got my ass kicked.”</p>
<p>“You did.” He said seriously.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 15: Happy Beginning</h3>
<p>
  <em>Beep…Beep…Beep</em>
</p>
<p>The sound was familiar. She knew that sound, had heard it before. </p>
<p>
  <em>What was that sound?</em>
</p>
<p>She opened her eyes, looking around the room. She was back in the hospital. </p>
<p>“There you are.”</p>
<p>She turned her head to see Graham sitting in the chair against the wall. He got up and walked over to the side of the bed, concern and sadness in his eyes.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>She groaned. “Like I got my ass kicked.”</p>
<p>“You did.” He said seriously.</p>
<p>“Killian?” She looked around the room.</p>
<p>“He’s…”</p>
<p>Emma panicked.</p>
<p>
  <em>I couldn’t save him. </em>
</p>
<p>“Emma, he’s alive.” He said quickly. “He’s just…Gold did a pretty nasty job on him.”</p>
<p>“Oh God.” She started to cry, her memory slowly catching up to her. </p>
<p>Neal was stabbed. She shot Milah. Gold was beating Killian. Gold shot her.</p>
<p>“I thought we were going to die.”</p>
<p>“I know. We lost audio after Killian got to the warehouse. We heard him say your name and then everything went silent. It took us a while to get to you, the warehouse is well hidden and far outside the town line.”</p>
<p>Emma knew that they had driven for a while when Milah had taken her from the house and put her in the trunk of her car.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hi Emma.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Milah, what are you doing here?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Killian’s in trouble. I need your help.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma panicked. “What’s going on?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can take you to him.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma ran out the door and was halfway to the car before she felt something hit the back of her head. When she woke up, she was in the dark. It took her a moment to realize she was in the trunk of a car.</em>
</p>
<p>“Neal and Milah are dead.” He continued. “Gold is in custody. I’ve never seen him so crazy before.”</p>
<p>Emma remembered the way he looked; she thought his face would be the last thing she would ever see again. </p>
<p>“You got shot, but you’re lucky. It missed your heart. It’s been touch and go, but you’re a strong woman.”</p>
<p>She laughed and grabbed her chest when she did. “Ouch.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, probably best not to do that.” He joked. </p>
<p>“I gotta ask because of the way I found you, did…” He hung his head. “Did Neal do anything to you? Your pants were…”</p>
<p>Emma took his hand. “No. Killian stopped him.”</p>
<p>He exhaled loudly. “I had to ask. I should have gotten there sooner. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Do you have enough now, for Gold?”</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. “Yes, everything was in the offices at the warehouse. Log books, weapons, we’ll be going through it for weeks. But he’s not getting out of prison for a long time after what he did out there.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.” Emma tried to smile. “You must be so happy; you proved your hunch was right. You deserve to be sheriff, Graham.”</p>
<p>“I never wanted to do it like this. You could have both been killed.” He frowned. </p>
<p>“How is Killian?”</p>
<p>He looked away. “I uh, I should probably get David.” He paused and then turned to face her. “You love him, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Emma let out a quiet sob. “I’m so sorry Graham.”</p>
<p>He smiled solemnly. “It’s ok. You can’t help who you love.” </p>
<p>He turned and walked out of the room.</p>
<p>She stared at the machines in her room, watching the lines bounce on the screen to each beep. She needed to see Killian. </p>
<p>“Emma.”</p>
<p>She looked up to see David walk into the room and rush to her side. </p>
<p>“I’ve been so worried about you.”</p>
<p>“You know me, I’m too stubborn to die.” </p>
<p>“Thank God.” He brushed her hair out of her face. </p>
<p>“How’s Killian?” She breathed out and he looked away.</p>
<p>“Um, he’s not good.”</p>
<p>“I want to see him.”</p>
<p>“Emma, we need to talk about some things first.”</p>
<p>He pulled up a chair and sat beside her. </p>
<p>
  <em>What was he not telling her?</em>
</p>
<p>“Gold really messed him up. Beat him within an inch of his life. He’s definitely gonna be pissed off at how his face is gonna look for a while.” Emma could feel his apprehension, she knew he was holding something back from her.</p>
<p>“David what aren’t you telling me?” </p>
<p>“Um…” His voice wavered. “Gold had a mallet that he used on Killian. He tore up his hand pretty bad. When they got him here, they took him right into surgery, but…” He looked away. “He lost his hand, Emma.”</p>
<p>Emma’s tears were streaming now. She needed to see him. </p>
<p>“Is he awake?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Yes, he woke up a few hours ago. Robin and I told him about his hand. He’s not taking it very well. He got so upset they had to sedate him.”</p>
<p>“I want to see him.”</p>
<p>“Emma, I’m not sure that now is a good time.”</p>
<p>“David Nolan, you have no idea what I have just been through and I want to see Killian right now.”</p>
<p>He sighed. “You’re not going to stop until I take you, are you?”</p>
<p>“Not on your life.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep…Beep…Beep</em>
</p>
<p>Killian groaned, flashes of light and pain breaking through his subconsciousness. </p>
<p>He had woken up in a panic, almost falling out of the bed he was in. </p>
<p>David and Robin had been there at his side, a look of concern that immediately had him asking if Emma was alright.</p>
<p>When they told him, she had not woken up yet but that she would be fine, he knew something else was wrong judging by the look on their faces or the fact that Will immediately left the room, tears welling in his eyes.</p>
<p>And then they told him about his hand. </p>
<p>“Killian we’re so sorry, they tried to save it, but the damage was just too much.”</p>
<p>He stared down at the bandages covering his left arm. He couldn’t feel anything different. His hand didn’t feel gone; it couldn’t be.</p>
<p>He was ripping the bandages off before anyone could stop him. He needed to see, needed to know if it was true. When he got to flesh and didn’t find fingers, a palm, a wrist, he lost his mind. Screaming and throwing things in the room until a needle jammed into his arm sent him back into the nightmares of his sleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep…Beep…Beep</em>
</p>
<p>He felt groggy, like he was walking underwater the next time he opened his eyes. The room was dark and quiet minus the bloody annoying beeps of the machines he had learned to hate. </p>
<p>“Hey sleepy head.” </p>
<p>He turned his head to his right and her face came into view.</p>
<p>“Emma.” He tried to sit up but couldn’t move his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t try and get up.” She said softly. He felt her hand brush his arm.</p>
<p>When he looked at her again, he saw she was in a rolling bed that had been placed next to his. </p>
<p>“I threatened David that I would come in here on my own unless he helped me see you.” She answered his unspoken question.</p>
<p>“Emma, I’m so sorry.” He choked out.</p>
<p>“Hey, stop. You didn’t do any of this.” She sat up in her bed and squeezed his hand. </p>
<p>“I did enough. I caused so much damage, Swan. You almost died.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m a survivor.” She teased and Killian turned away from her, choking back his tears.</p>
<p>“You’re a hero, Swan.”</p>
<p>“So are you.” She whispered.</p>
<p>“If you hadn’t passed me that knife…” he started.</p>
<p>“I’d like to think we make a good team, Jones.” She ran her thumb over his knuckle. “Look at me, Killian.”</p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes shut, lifting his arm to wipe his tears before realizing he had no hand to manage the task on that side. He wanted to yell, scream, rip Gold’s throat out.</p>
<p>“Killian.” Her voice called to him, and he couldn’t resist her, turning to meet her emerald green orbs.</p>
<p>“You’ll get through this. I promise.”</p>
<p>“He took my bloody hand.” He growled.</p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry. None of that takes away who you are though.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Killian, you damn well listen to me. I know you are upset, and I know you are angry at Gold. Trust me I am too. But you still won. He’s going away for a long time because of you. <em>You</em> did that.”</p>
<p>“And now I have one hand. What am I going to be now? A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem?” He bellowed sarcastically.</p>
<p>“A good man. The man I love. The man I want to be with.”</p>
<p>He blinked. How could she want him after everything she went through? After everything he had done.</p>
<p>“You sure about that, love?”</p>
<p>“Yes. You and I are going to get through this. Because we beat them. And now we have a chance. A chance at a real future.”</p>
<p>“You know I’m probably going to have to go away for a while. I did a lot of bad things Emma.”</p>
<p>“I know.” She said sadly.  “One day at a time, remember. I’ll be here waiting for you, no matter what.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“I can bloody well do that myself.” Killian shoved Will’s hand away from his chest as Will was trying to wash the tape marks off his skin from the wires that he had been dealing with for days in the hospital. He yanked the towel from his hands. “I may have one hand but this one damn well works enough to punch you in the gut.”</p>
<p>“Touchy git.” Will scoffs as he throws himself down into the chair next to the bed.</p>
<p>The door to his room opened and Tink walked in quietly. </p>
<p>“Hey Tink, he’s in a right bastard of a mood.” He barked. </p>
<p>“Hey Jones.” She smiled and Will looked between the two of them as if slowly recognizing the awkwardness of the atmosphere.</p>
<p>“Oi, I think I hear Dave calling for me.” He jumped out of his chair and ran out the door.</p>
<p>She walked closer to his bed and he noticed the way her eyes tried to avoid his left side. </p>
<p>“It’s alright, lass. I don’t need pity.”</p>
<p>“Oh Killian, I’m so sorry. I…I can’t believe what happened to you.”</p>
<p>He held her gaze before looking away. “You tried to warn me for years this would be a fate that could befall me if I didn’t walk away.”</p>
<p>“I’m not here to say I told you so.”</p>
<p>Their eyes met once more. “We should talk. I need to apologize for my behavior of late.”</p>
<p>“Jones, we weren’t married.” She laughed. “I knew what I was involved with.”</p>
<p>“You deserve more than a man using your bed to soothe his own troubled mind.”</p>
<p>“And thank you for saying that.” She sat on the side of his bed. “And is your mind less troubled now.…” She took his hand. “about Emma?”</p>
<p>He blinked. “I uh…”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, you’re an easy read, Jones. You aren’t usually the hero type. You once told me you’d only risk your life for revenge or love. You didn’t risk yourself over some wood and planks because someone blew up your ship, and I have it on good authority that Emma is lying in a bed a few doors down with a bullet wound in her chest so that tells me you did it for love.”</p>
<p>“You are always perceptive, lady Belle.”</p>
<p>“Damn straight I am.”</p>
<p>“Can you forgive me?”</p>
<p>“There is nothing to forgive. You did the right thing with Gold. And you followed your heart with Emma.” She leaned over and placed a kiss to his cheek. “That’s all I ever wanted for you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve such loyalty.”</p>
<p>“Maybe not, but you’re too hard on yourself, you ass.” She joked. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you got shot. Shot, Emma.” Belle was staring at her in shock.</p>
<p>“Were you scared, I mean, of course you were scared.” Ruby said quietly.</p>
<p>“I was scared but determined to get out of there. I guess it was almost like someone else took over and I went into automatic overdrive.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe what he did to Killian.” Belle whispered.</p>
<p>“Belle.” Ruby warned.</p>
<p>“It’s ok guys, you’re right. It’s was awful.”</p>
<p>“Did you see it…while it was happening?” Ruby added quickly.</p>
<p>“Oh my God Ruby, don’t ask her that.”</p>
<p>Emma frowned. “I did.” She exhaled. “I had been shot by that time and I couldn’t move. I couldn’t get to him and Gold just kept hitting him and hitting him…” She stopped to press her palms over her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Emma. You don’t have to talk about it.”</p>
<p>“No, I want to. I need to. I just…I felt so helpless.”</p>
<p>“Sweetie, you were shot.” </p>
<p>“I couldn’t protect him.” She cried.</p>
<p>Both girls leaned over to console her. “You did everything you could and you both got out alive, that’s what mattered.”</p>
<p>She inhaled deeply. “He lost his hand; he feels like he’s less of a man now. He’s trying to put on a strong act for me, but I can tell he’s lying to me about how he’s doing with it all.”</p>
<p>“Emma, Killian will be fine. It’s just going to take him some time to get used to this new normal for him.”</p>
<p>“I know Belle, I just want to fix it for him, and I can’t.”</p>
<p>“How are you doing with all this? I mean, with Neal and Milah…”</p>
<p>Emma gulped. “I still see the whole thing in my dreams. I can’t close my eyes without feeling Neal’s hands on my body.” </p>
<p>Ruby squeezed her hand. “I’m so sorry, sweetie.”</p>
<p>“And now, Killian is probably going to go to jail for a while. I don’t know what I’ll do without him.” She added sadly.</p>
<p>“But you’ll have Graham and all of us to help you.”</p>
<p>Emma stared at her hands. “Graham and I, we uh, we aren’t exactly together anymore.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Ruby seemed shocked. </p>
<p>“You remember tall, dark, and mysterious?” She whispered, closing her eyes before the girls reacted.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, you’re back with the sex God? When did you possibly have time for that?” Ruby exclaimed excitedly.</p>
<p>“It was Killian.” </p>
<p>Both women stood with their mouths open. Her eyes darted between them both and let out a tiny laugh. “Speechless. This is a first.”</p>
<p>“You had sex with Killian?” Ruby says in shock before adding, “I knew he would be amazing.”</p>
<p>“Ok, ok, but this isn’t just about sex. I mean, yeah it’s definitely what kicked started all of this, but honestly, I think I’ve been in love with him for as long as I’ve known what love was.”</p>
<p>“Awww, Emma.” Belle cooed. </p>
<p>“So, wait, does your family know?” Ruby whispered, looking around to ensure she wasn’t overheard outside the room.</p>
<p>“Yes, we told them before everything went down. David was pretty upset.”</p>
<p>“So now what?” Belle inquired.</p>
<p>Emma shrugged. “I don’t know honestly. I guess we just deal with everything as it comes.”</p>
<p>“So…” Ruby bit her lip. “Can we talk about the sex now, cuz you’re the only one of us that got to climb that tree and I’m dying to know if he’s as big as I think he is?”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em>1 month later</em>
</p>
<p>“1 year?” </p>
<p>“It’s not awful.” Regina argued. “With good behavior we can get you out in 6 to 9 months. This was a good deal, Killian.”</p>
<p>He sighed. “Thank you for taking on my case.”</p>
<p>“Well, dating Robin has made me feel more charitable.”</p>
<p>“Then I guess thank you for making me your charity case.” Killian scoffed.</p>
<p>“Don’t go getting offended now, Jones.”</p>
<p>“So, when do I have to leave?”</p>
<p>Regina frowned. “Soon, they will ask for you to report within the week.”</p>
<p>“The week? I guess I thought I would have more time.”</p>
<p>“Just think of it this way, the sooner you report, the faster you come home. You do want to start your life again, am I correct?”</p>
<p>“Aye, I do.”</p>
<p>“Well then, I guess my job here is done. Good luck, Mr. Jones.”</p>
<p>“Thank you again.”</p>
<p>Killian walked to the back of the small courtroom, gathering the strength to meet his family outside. </p>
<p>Things had been busy in the weeks since everything fell apart. </p>
<p>Gold had been arrested and would be tried in a few months. Graham had told him that with all the evidence they had from the warehouse and with Killian and Emma’s testimony he expected Gold would be put away for good.</p>
<p>Killian had taken a deal with the Attorney General for a lighter prison sentence in exchange for his testimony against Gold and the agreement that Emma would not face prosecution for her part in the deaths of Neal or Milah.</p>
<p>Killian had started seeing Dr. Hopper on a weekly basis. He was still struggling to deal with the loss of his hand, his choices that lead to what had happened on that day, as well as his guilt for his how his actions had brought a violent attack to Emma.</p>
<p>And then there was Emma. He had been cautious about diving into a relationship with her and insisted that they not discuss being together until after the trial. He knew he would be leaving after the sentencing and wanted to give her the option of taking the honorable way out without feeling guilty about it. </p>
<p>Now he knew he would be gone for possibly a year before he could even consider a life with Emma. He wouldn’t weigh her down and wanted her to live her life while he was gone. </p>
<p>He stepped through the doors and prepared himself to be overwhelmed by his family.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Emma knew that a 1-year sentence was a good deal. They had originally thought that he may get 3 years but 1 year still felt like such a long time. Especially since Killian had been so insistent to not start a relationship with her until after he returned. </p>
<p>She knew he thought she would move on before he returned. That somehow, she would find someone else. </p>
<p>Emma knew that there was no one else for her except for Killian Jones. She didn’t care how long she had to wait for him.</p>
<p>The doors to the courtroom opened and Killian stepped through and was immediately mobbed by his brothers who were hugging him and telling him how proud they were of him. She caught his eye for a moment, and he smiled at her. She nodded and then wrapped her coat around her chest and walked toward the group as they gathered to leave.</p>
<p>She stayed back, letting the group take the lead in front of her as they made their way to their cars.</p>
<p>“Regina says I could be out in 6 to 9 months if I stay on my best behavior.” Killian brushed up against her.</p>
<p>Emma slowed her pace as Killian dropped back to walk with her.</p>
<p>“Sounds like you have a huge task in front of you then.” She chided. </p>
<p>He pushed against her shoulder with his. “Very funny, Swan.”</p>
<p>“When do you have to leave?”</p>
<p>“I um, I was talking to Dave about that. I’m actually not going back with you guys.”</p>
<p>She stopped walking and stood in the middle of the sidewalk. “What?”</p>
<p>He turned toward her, “Look, I don’t think I can go home and wait a week before I need to stop my life. I took care of everything I needed to do before we came today. I just want to get this over with.”</p>
<p>Her emotions were starting to well up and she choked down the tears. “So, this is it then?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Hey, come on don’t do that.” He pulled her into his arms.</p>
<p>She held her breathe for a moment. “I’m sorry, I just thought we’d have more time.”</p>
<p>“Can you promise me something?”</p>
<p>She looked up at him. “Depends on what you’re asking?”</p>
<p>“I want you to live your life, go on dates, meet new people.”</p>
<p>“Killian…”</p>
<p>“I can’t go away knowing that you are just sitting around waiting for me to come home. That’s not what I want for you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not moving on from you, no matter how much you push me away.”</p>
<p>“I’m not intending to push you away, Emma. I just don’t want to be responsible for you missing out on something that could be good for you.”</p>
<p>She straightened herself up and looked him in the eye. “Fine. I promise you that I will live my life, Killian. I won’t take anything for granted, and if in 1 year I still feel exactly the way I do right now, then I’ll be waiting for you at home.”</p>
<p>The corner of his mouth turned upward as he pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips against hers. Emma fought the tears; refused for them to come, because she was not going to make this a moment of sadness. She would not let this be goodbye. This was not the end of her and Killian.</p>
<p>“There’s not a day will go by I won’t think of you.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Emma said, turning and walking away from him. She didn’t bother to look back; she was ready to move forward. This was her Happy Beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, all that's left is the epilogue!! I'm having bittersweet feelings about the end of this fic coming! I feel like I really got drawn into this little family and I'm going to be sad to see them go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emma wrote to him that day, telling him how happy she was that they could finally move on past the memories of Gold, Neal, and Milah.</p>
<p>In fact, Emma had written him many letters. She had kept her promise, her letters were filled with the life that Emma had led while he was in prison. She had traveled to Italy with Belle, gotten her bartending license to work with Robin, spent many days exploring the ocean, and learned to ride a motorcycle, his motorcycle according to Will.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 16: Epilogue</h3>
<p>
  <em>8 months later</em>
</p>
<p>Killian stepped outside the doors of the Maine Correctional Center and breathed in fresh air. To say that freedom meant more to him today was an understatement. Killian had spent 8 months in a room shared with a very large man named, Tom the Tuna. His first week there he was pretty sure he was going to become his bitch, but by the time he walked out, Tom was wishing him luck and hoping never to see him in there again.</p>
<p>He had not told his family that he would be leaving today. He had actually told David to pick him up tomorrow. Killian wanted to return home without the pomp and circumstance of a huge surprise welcome home bash that Mary Margaret was sure to be planning. </p>
<p>His cab ride home was full of anxiety. Killian was happy to finally be heading home, but unsure about what he would find there. </p>
<p>He had barred his family from visiting him in prison. He didn’t want anyone to see him in that environment. </p>
<p>He had only seen Emma at the trial when she testified against Gold. They had both completed their testimony on the same day. He waved to her from across the courtroom halls. His heart ached not to be able to hold her or talk to her that day, but he knew if he had it would have made returning to his cell that much harder. </p>
<p>He had seen on the news that Gold had received a life sentence. Regina called him later that day to tell him that it was over, that it was time to move past that part of his life.</p>
<p>Emma wrote to him that day, telling him how happy she was that they could finally move on past the memories of Gold, Neal, and Milah.</p>
<p>In fact, Emma had written him many letters. She had kept her promise, her letters were filled with the life that Emma had led while he was in prison. She had traveled to Italy with Belle, gotten her bartending license to work with Robin, spent many days exploring the ocean, and learned to ride a motorcycle, his motorcycle according to Will. </p>
<p>She refrained from telling him any information on the presence of gentlemen that may have been courting her, but from the photo’s she had included in her letters, he was sure there had to be a few. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and managed to sleep for a few hours before the driver woke him to advise they were pulling up to his destination.</p>
<p>Standing in front of the cabin that had long been his home almost brought him to tears. He had spent so many nights dreaming of returning.</p>
<p>When he entered the home, it smelled exactly as he remembered, pine and cedar. It was the most refreshing thing he had ever smelled. It definitely beat the smell of toilet water and tuna that he had become accustomed to for the last 8 months.</p>
<p>“Hello?” He yelled into the quiet house. “Anyone home?”</p>
<p>His shoes echoed through the house, his fingers touching every surface. He pushed open the door to his room, surprised to see it not only clean, but seemingly as if nothing had been touched, except for his bed which was unmade.</p>
<p>The sound of a loud engine turned his attention away from his reflection in the mirror. He opened the door to the cabin and stepped back into the wind. His motorcycle sped up the driveway, coming to a stop in front of the cabin. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he hadn’t seen her for 8 months, but watching her long slim legs wrapped around his bike in tight black pants and a black leather jacket was stirring his arousal. The girl on the bike, climbed off and removed her helmet, her blonde locks blowing in the breeze.</p>
<p>She hung her helmet on the bike and turned toward the house, stopping dead in her tracks as their eyes met.</p>
<p>“Killian?”</p>
<p>“In the flesh, Swan.” He smirked.</p>
<p>“You’re supposed to be here tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I may have been a bit dishonest in my communication with Dave.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other for what felt like centuries, his heart pounding as if it may voluntarily rip from his chest. </p>
<p>And then in an instant she had crossed the front lawn and launched herself into his arms, her legs wrapping around him, her mouth executing an assault on lips. He thanked the Gods that he had spent most of his time in prison strengthening his left arm in order to be able to learn how to still use it or else he may have dropped her immediately.</p>
<p>Just as quickly as the kiss began, she pulled away. “I’m sorry, I practiced this so differently in my head.” </p>
<p>He chuckled. “What was the alternative to look like?”</p>
<p>“Well, it involved a lot more self-control.” </p>
<p>“I think I prefer this greeting. Though I must admit I was not sure what kind of greeting this would be at all.”</p>
<p>“Killian, I told you, I would be waiting for you at home. You just got here early.” She grinned.</p>
<p>And somehow, he knew that she had done everything she told him she would. She had lived her life, but she never left him behind. She lived her life, but her heart waited for him. Emma Swan would always be his.</p>
<p>She dropped her legs to the ground and gave a devious smile in his direction.</p>
<p>“You know…” She played with the buttons on his jacket. “Will isn’t home until late tonight.”</p>
<p>“And what does the lady have in mind? Care to do a puzzle? I’ve gotten very good at those in the last 8 months.” </p>
<p>She smacked his arm. “If you don’t take me to bed right now, Jones.”</p>
<p>“As you wish, M’lady.” He took her hand yanking her through the house, their lips crashing together, shedding clothes to the floor as they went. </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you so much.” She tugged her pants off her hips, hoping on one leg while she yanked her feet free from the garment.</p>
<p>“I’ve thought about this moment so often for 8 months.” He groaned, yanking his shirt over his head.</p>
<p>“Did you now?” She teased.</p>
<p>“Your room or mine?” </p>
<p>She laughed and then tipped up on her toes to kiss him. “Mmm, I moved into your room the day you left.”</p>
<p>He pulled back to look at her. “You did?” She rolled her eyes and pushed him back toward the room. </p>
<p>“I told you I would wait for you.” </p>
<p>He paused. “I know, but…”</p>
<p>“Killian, stop. I didn’t break my promise. I lived my life. I fell in love with travel. I fell in love with the sea. But I am and always will be in love with you. There is no other man for me.”</p>
<p>She walked closer to him; her fingers splayed out on his chest. She brushed a light kiss above his nipple, and he shivered. He waited 8 months and now she was going to ruin him in 20 seconds. She kissed his shoulder, marking a hot trail of electricity all the way to the blunt end of his arm. He flinched. She paused and looked back at him.</p>
<p>“I love every part of you Killian.”</p>
<p>He pulled her against his body. He had dreamed of her touch so often in 8 months. “I wanted you every single second for 8 months.”</p>
<p>She smirked. “Oh really?” Her hand slid down his torso and rubbed against his length.</p>
<p>“Bloody minx, it’s been 8 months, just seeing you get off my bike almost caused me to finish in my pants.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you liked that, huh?” She purred, pushing him back against the bed and shoving him backward. “You know, I’ve gotten really good at riding…your bike.”</p>
<p>He lifted up on his elbows, his eyebrow raising as she undid her bra and tossed it to the floor. She climbed onto the bed, crawling toward him. His entire body was on fire in anticipation of her.</p>
<p>Her fingers teased the length of him, and he swore the world ended when she took him in her mouth. “This is going to be over way faster than I dreamed, lass.”<br/>She slid her tongue down his shaft, his heart stopping at the devious grin she provided when she released him from her mouth with a pop.</p>
<p>She crawled up his body, her hips grinding against him and her hands trailing up and down his chest. “There is something I’m more interested in riding than your bike, however.” She purred.</p>
<p>“While I am hoping that reference means what I most wish it does, I’m afraid condoms were not a necessary purchase where I just left, so I hope you came prepared.”<br/>She licked her lips, “I am prepared. I’m on birth control.”</p>
<p>The moment she sank down on him the entire room reverberated with the sound of their moans. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of his cock naked inside of her warm core, staring up at her rocking her hips into him as she sank down on him over and over, his finger joined with hers, tangling into her wet slick until they both lost themselves, falling together over the edge. It was everything he dreamt of and yet somehow more.</p>
<p>She pressed into his chest, leaving small kisses on his skin. “Bet you didn’t get that in prison.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Tom was a most patient lover.” He teased and he immediately sought to memorize the sound of her laughter.</p>
<p>“You know, Mary Margaret planned a huge surprise party for you for when you got home.”</p>
<p>He laughed. “I feared that might be happening, hence my deception with the David.” She cuddled into his side and he immediately began kissing her forehead. “I must say as much as I told you to move on, I secretly had hope that you would not find anyone until I returned.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I didn’t intend to look.”</p>
<p>“Graham didn’t attempt to regain his time with you?”</p>
<p>She laughed loudly. “No. I guess you could say that you and I helped lead Graham to his own happy ending.”</p>
<p>“Really, and how did that happen?”</p>
<p>“Graham met a lovely woman one night at the bar while drowning his sorrows. Let’s just say they commiserated over shared sorrow.”</p>
<p>“Shared sorrow?” He paused and then realization swept over him. “Tink.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh. Never saw that coming, but they are very adorable together. They both deserve to be happy after everything we put them through.”</p>
<p>“Aye, always thought he would end up with Ruby.”</p>
<p>She snorted. “Ah but that’s where Dorothy comes in.” </p>
<p>“Dorothy? I’m afraid I don’t understand. I thought you said Graham was with Tink.”</p>
<p>She nodded, kissing his chest. “I did. But after I left Granny’s to work at the bar, Ruby hired Dorothy and turns out she’s really into plaid skirts and ruby slippers.”<br/>“Oh my. I fear I have missed much, Swan.”</p>
<p>“Well, we still have a few hours before Will is home, perhaps we can make up for lost time.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em>1 year later</em>
</p>
<p>“So where are you two off to?” Belle was folding Will’s shirts and putting them in his dresser drawer. Belle had been spending more time at the house with Will lately. It was nice having another girl around.</p>
<p>“We’re sailing down the coast.” Emma pulled her jacket from the closet. “We haven’t taken her out in a few weeks and Killian has been really excited about it.”<br/>Killian’s insurance policy had afforded him to replace his previous ship. He had christened her the “The Swan” in her honor and they tried to take her out at least once a month. </p>
<p>“He’s always excited when we go sailing but he’s acting like a child going to a toy store today.” She joked.</p>
<p>“You ready, Swan?” Killian excitedly ducked his head into the room.</p>
<p>“Always.” She smiled at Belle and exited the room as Belle yelled out for them to have a nice time.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Ok, turn her Port, Swan. There ya go. Great job!” </p>
<p>He had his camera out, something he did often to remember the moments they shared together. </p>
<p>“I think I’m getting the hang of this.” She grinned.</p>
<p>“I might have to promote you to Captain.” He slid up next to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her firmly. </p>
<p>“Should we drop anchor here? I’m starving.”</p>
<p>Killian looked out at the horizon. “Yeah, I think this is perfect.”</p>
<p>“What did you bring us?”</p>
<p>He pulled out the picnic basket and smirked. “Grilled cheese!” </p>
<p>“And fries?” She questioned.</p>
<p>“Onion rings.” He smirked.</p>
<p>“I was just testing you.” She purred.</p>
<p>She looked beautiful sitting on the bow of the ship, her hair blowing in the breeze, cheeks pink from wind burn. He would love this woman as long as the universe would allow.</p>
<p>“You’re awfully quiet suddenly.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry love, I can assure you it is not for any nefarious reasons.”</p>
<p>She crinkles her nose. “You’re always so adorable. No one else even uses the word nefarious?”</p>
<p>“There is nothing wrong with having a robust vocabulary. However, I must say that no one is as adorable as you.” He looked out at the water and spoke almost at a whisper. “You’d like her very much, Liam.” He added softly with a grin. “Though she does talk more than you would enjoy.” </p>
<p>“You really think they would like me?”</p>
<p>“Aye, I do. Do you know how I know?”</p>
<p>She shook her head. </p>
<p>“Because I believe they sent you to me, they guided your boat to our harbor all those years ago.”</p>
<p>“Killian, I was 6. I just picked the ship with the best place to hide.”</p>
<p>“Aye, but do you know what happened that night? Because I do.” She sat up next to him, staring into his eyes. “Did you know that your ship was actually supposed to dock in Portland but there was a storm that forced them to dock before their port? That’s how they ended up in Storybrooke.”</p>
<p>“Is that true?” </p>
<p>“It is. And thus, our story began because of the sea.” He paused. “A story that I hope will continue for a long time.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” She grinned.</p>
<p>“I waited so long to realize how I felt about you, and when I finally did, the future was so uncertain that we were robbed of our time together. But there is one thing I want you to be certain of.”</p>
<p>He reached his hand into his pocket and licked his lips before dropping down to one knee. “I will always, always be by your side. So, Emma Swan, what do you say? Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Yes Killian, Yes!” Her hands were warm on his cheeks. “I love you so much.”</p>
<p>“You know, I gave you your last name when I first met you, I was hoping you might be ready for a new one.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em>4 years later.</em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t understand how this part fits into this hole.” Killian held up the wooden pegs in his hand.</p>
<p>“The instructions don’t even make sense.” Will flipped through each page of the book with a confused look on his face.</p>
<p>“You need part 38. I put it over there.” David pointed next to Will.</p>
<p>Emma leaned over to Belle. “How many men does it take to build a crib?”</p>
<p>“Apparently four.” She laughed.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you find this funny.” Will complained. </p>
<p>“But you are so adorable when you are confused, my love.” Belle teased, kissing her fiancé on the top of his head. </p>
<p>“I found it.” Robin exclaimed triumphantly.</p>
<p>Emma rubbed one of her hands across her growing stomach. “Be thankful daddy still has 4 months to figure out how to put together your bed, Hope.”</p>
<p>“I heard that, Mrs. Jones.” Killian scolded.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Hours later, Killian sat on the couch, Emma’s legs in his lap while he massaged her feet. He ran his hand up to her calves, squeezing her tired muscles. “Long day.” </p>
<p>“Well, you did spend 4 hours trying to build a crib.”</p>
<p>“Hey, we finished most of it.” </p>
<p>“Tell that to this little girl when she has nowhere to sleep.” She giggled.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door and they both looked at each other. “Are you expecting someone?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Killian got up from the couch and opened the door to find Graham standing on the porch. </p>
<p>“Sorry to bother you, Jones. But we have a situation I thought I could talk to you and Emma about.”</p>
<p>“Sure, come in.”</p>
<p>Emma sat up, “Hey Graham, what are you doing here so late?”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t know where else to go honestly. We found a boy down by the docks tonight, and well, we didn’t know where to take him for the night while we look into where he came from.”</p>
<p>Emma and Killian looked at each other, the corner of her mouth turned upward, and she shrugged. “Well, this is the home for lost boys, or at least it was, I think it’s only fitting that he stays here until you can find his parents.”</p>
<p>“Thank you both so much, let me go get him.” He stepped out onto the porch and then returned with a young boy who looked to be about 9 or 10 years old.<br/>Emma got up and stood next to Killian. “Hi there, I’m Emma and this is my husband Killian.”</p>
<p>The boy stared at Killian. “What happened to your hand?”</p>
<p>Killian looked down, his arm hanging by his side, he had always worried that his lack of appendage would scare children. Honestly, it was a fear he had of his own child on the way. “That’s a long story.” </p>
<p>“I like stories! Do you have a hook?” He whispered as he leaned closer to Killian.</p>
<p>Emma snorted and Killian smirked at the boy. “I had not thought about a hook, it doesn’t sound very useful.”</p>
<p>“But then you could be Captain Hook.” He held a brown bundle up in his hands. “Like in my book.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that guy the villain?”</p>
<p>“Not in my story.” The boy grinned.</p>
<p>“Well, I might need to read your story then.” Killian conceded. </p>
<p>“My names Henry.” The boy said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Well then Henry, why don’t we get you something to eat.”</p>
<p>~<br/>Emma watched as the boy went to the kitchen with Killian, amusement on her face at the ease of his playfulness. She knew Killian was going to be an amazing father, even if he had doubts that children would like him or that they would be scared away simply because he only had one hand.</p>
<p>“Thank you for doing this Emma.” Graham was still standing by the door when she turned back to him.</p>
<p>“Please, let us know what you hear in the search for his parents.”</p>
<p>“Will do.” He smiled. “You’re getting bigger.” He exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s no way to talk to a lady!” She giggled.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I meant that in a good way. You look happy.”</p>
<p>She thought about all the years that had passed. She had thought at one time that happiness was something she was just not destined to find. But after everything they had all survived together, the way they picked up the pieces to build a new life and take back their town. Happiness had found them all.</p>
<p>“I am. You know it’s been a while since you and Tink came over for dinner. We should have you both over soon.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that very much, Emma. I’ll tell her when I get home.” He exited the house and Emma walked into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“He very much likes grilled cheese sandwiches.” Killian exclaimed as the boy sat at the table stuffing food into his mouth in the dining room. </p>
<p>“I wonder how long he’s been on his own?” She said sadly.</p>
<p>“He didn’t tell me much; he has a very active imagination. His foster mother is evil or so he says.”</p>
<p>Emma laughed. “Well, that’s a bit dramatic don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“His words, not mine, love.” He paused as if he was thinking before he spoke again. “So, what do you think?” </p>
<p>“Do I think his foster mom is evil? Probably not.” She laughed.</p>
<p>“No, I mean about the Lost Boys home. About us reopening it.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It seems only fair after everything Marco did for us.”</p>
<p>“Where is this coming from?”</p>
<p>His hand glided against her swollen belly. “We had very difficult beginnings, you and I. We had no one but ourselves. Trust did not come easy. But things changed, we changed. We made each other better. That’s what having a family can do for you. And doesn’t every child deserve that opportunity like we were given?”</p>
<p>“Are you going soft on me, Jones?” She said through tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Me? Never. Didn’t you hear, the boy says I can be Captain Hook! Most daring pirate in all the lands.”</p>
<p>She snorted. “Well, I think you’re charming.”</p>
<p>“I actually prefer dashing rapscallion. Dave was always the charming one.” He pulled her to him, nuzzling his cheek into her neck. “So, what do you say love, will you think about it?”</p>
<p>She turned in his arms and pecked her lips to his. “I’ll think about it.” She stepped away to check on the boy, turning back to playfully smack his bottom. “Pirate.” He turned and chased her out of the room.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Later that evening, Emma walked past her old room when she heard Killian’s voice.</p>
<p>“You chose the perfect room to spend the evening in, Henry.”</p>
<p>“Why do you have so many rooms in this house anyway, does she have a lot of babies in her belly?”</p>
<p>Killian’s laughter filled the room.  “Not that I am aware of. However, this home used to have many of us that lived here.”</p>
<p>“Where did they all go?”</p>
<p>“Well, Lad, like all things that happen, they grew up and moved on. My brother Arthur lives in Seattle, August never stays in more than one place for long, he’s full of adventure and comes home to share all his stories. You’d like him.” The boy grinned as he continued. “Robin lives in town; his bar is one of my most favorite places to be after a long day.”</p>
<p>Emma peered into the door; Killian was sitting on the bed with his back to her.</p>
<p>“Will moved out a few years ago, he didn’t go far, his wife and he run the local library. I’ll have to take your there tomorrow, I have a feeling you would enjoy it.” The boy’s face brightened. </p>
<p>“I love books.”</p>
<p>“Aye, I can tell. My other brother, David works for the police department.”</p>
<p>“Was he the one who brought me here?”</p>
<p>“No that was Sheriff Graham, but David is his deputy.”</p>
<p>“Wow you have a lot of brothers. Must be nice.”</p>
<p>Killian chuckled. “Not all the time, but I do consider myself lucky. None of us are family by birth, but we are family all the same. We used to call this place Marco’s Home for Lost Boys.”</p>
<p>The boy got excited. “Like Peter Pan. I told you that you were Captain Hook.”</p>
<p>Killian chuckled. “Yes, the lost boys like Peter Pan. But then Emma arrived, a lost girl, she was much younger than you are now.”</p>
<p>“Emma lived here too?”</p>
<p>“Aye, this was actually her room.”</p>
<p>“Cool.”</p>
<p>Emma walked into the room, “Ok, it’s time for Pirates and Lost Boys to get some sleep.”</p>
<p>“Killian has been telling me all about the Home for Lost Boys.”</p>
<p>“Has he now?” She winked at her husband.</p>
<p>“It’s pretty cool. I bet you were so excited to find it.”</p>
<p>Emma frowned. “Well maybe not at first.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you want to be found?”</p>
<p>Emma sat down next to her husband and took his hand. “No. I thought I was just a little lost girl that didn’t matter and didn’t think she ever would. I had to learn to trust others. And that didn’t come easy for me.” Killian squeezed her hand. “I didn’t believe in books like you do. I didn’t believe I could have a happy ending. But if you meet the right people, you find that love is a part of all happiness, and you have to be open to that.” </p>
<p>“I wish I had found you guys earlier.” Henry said sadly.</p>
<p>She looked over at her husband, his eyes beaming, and she knew that their home would welcome many lost children in the future. Her hand brushed her stomach, thinking of her daughter inside and knowing that she would always have a home, she may not have had an easy start, but her daughter would always know love.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re here now lad. Let’s see what we can sort out in the morning.” Killian stood from the bed.</p>
<p>“Can you read me a story?” The boy’s eyes were shining.</p>
<p>Killian and Emma shared a glance and they both sat on the bed on either side of the boy.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll read one chapter, and then it’s time for bed.” Killian flipped to the first page of the book.</p>
<p>“Once upon a time…”</p>
<p>
  <em>The End</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank all of you who left kudos, commented, and enjoyed this fic. I was very nervous about getting back into fic writing under a new fandom, but you all made me feel very welcomed. </p>
<p>I also want to thank Krystal (@kmomof4) for reaching out to a nobody on Tumblr and cheering and flailing in my inbox. Her support really pushed me along to give me the confidence to keep going with the fic and I really appreciate it.</p>
<p>I am working on two new WIP’s that I hopefully will be interesting, and you will want to check out as well. <br/>The first one will be an angst filled enemies to lover’s fic about a musician turned actor and a high society socialite that meet at an affluential island rehab center. </p>
<p>The second one will be more of a comedic Love boat fic where Emma begrudgingly goes on a singles cruise where she meets Captain Jones.</p>
<p>Hope you all tag along and drop by to say hi on Tumblr @Wefoundloveunderthelight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>